


Babysitting and Dimension Jumping

by LanaSweetheart



Category: DragonBallZ, Naruto, OC - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom, goku - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSweetheart/pseuds/LanaSweetheart
Summary: Anyways…. Summary!!!Enter Son Kagome! The only daughter of the great Son Goku! Kagome is a strong bubbly half-saiyan with a short fuse. She is the younger sister of Gohan by 2 years and has stuck to his side through every battle since! It’s been about a year since Majin Buu attacked the world and all was steady and fine. But Kagome continues to train vigorously regardless so that she can one day be stronger than her older brother. And after a long day of training with her father’s arch rival she’s ready to go and take a nap, but our favorite little mischievous duo, has other plans… It only takes a blink of an eye for Kagome to find out that she’s falling through a portal that will take to a dimension full of ninjas!! Will she be able to handle the harsh realities of a world such as this? Will she ever get back home? Or will she grow a difficult bond with the people there that makes it hard for her to leave? Find out in Babysitting and Dimension Jumping!! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goku: Writer-Chan~ Owns nothing!! WhooHoo!!
> 
> Me: Ehehehe… Thanks Goku.
> 
> Goku: *Grins* No problem!!
> 
> Anyways…. Summary!!!

“Hah…Hah…Hah…Hah…Hah…” We both stood breathing heavily as we stared at each other waiting for the other to move.I was very obviously more tired than he was, but then again the fact that he was getting tired at all while we trained meant I was doing something right. I smirked at his forever serious face when red liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth and watched as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and surprisingly smirked back at me. “Feh, lucky shot Kakkarot Jr. but don’t expect it to happen again!” He yelled before disappearing before me. I blocked his harsh kick and winced unnoticeably as the unrestrained force of his kick rattled the bones in my left arm. I jumped back and noticed he was gone once again which only mean I had about a split-second to find him before he decided to try and knock my lights out again…

To any normal human, a slightly confined dark red room with 500x the earth’s gravity is nearly impossible training condition. But for a Saiyan hybrid like myself and a full bred Saiyan Prince like him, it was everyday. Well, not everyday for me, but for him, yes. You see, I had convinced him to let me train with him seeing as Gohan insisted on spending most of his time with Videl and my father’s appearance in my life has been a bit spotty since the battle with Majinn Buu had ended. Not that I blame him, he’s a training freak. He couldn’t last 1 or 2 weeks without training, and I would have asked him but something told me fighting with the ever brooding and serious prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta was going to be interesting.

But as I, much too late, went to block a severe kick to the stomach sending me flying across the gravity chamber and into the metal wall, making the whole thing rattle harshly and slid down the wall in pain… Well, my thoughts kind of drifted to wondering what the hell was going through my mind when I thought this would be fun?

“Oh, get up! You’re the one who asked for this training session today! So don’t think you can sissy out on me just because you’re a girl!!” He yelled angrily. That hit a slight nerve in me, I hated it when enemies tried to underestimate me because I was a girl, and he knew that. He knew because each one that did was eating dirt a few seconds after they spoke. I was a hybrid Saiyan with the power to surpass my brother if I tried hard enough, and I almost did! But then he had to go and get that ‘Mystic’ power from Supreme Kai and Grandpa Kai… But seeing as I was a natural-born Son, I wasn’t jealous of him, but more of, it made me admire him more than I already did.

He chuckled as I started to get up, “Come now, I know that kick didn’t hurt you as bad as you’re making it seem, so c’mon!! I don’t have all day!” He rushed me with his naturally gruff voice. I smirked and sped behind him in that instant and put him on the defense with a barrage of punches and kicks. He blocked and dodged each one then snuck a punch right across my cheek making my fly across the room once more but this time I caught my bearings and stopped, he saw this a didn’t let up and I was quickly forced to go on defense.

We went back and forth for about 3 hours before we started to tire a bit. I saw him let down his guard for a split moment as he looked at the time, thinking he could seeing as I was down on the ground. But in that instant I fired the first Ki blast that either of us had fired since the 1st hour we got here, catching him off guard he took the full blast and I cheered once he did. Big mistake.

“Oh? So you wanna play like that, Kakkarot Jr? Ha! Then get ready to be destroyed!!” He yelled out as he fired one of his own. I quickly used my Masenko to cancel it out, but as I lifted my hands in front of my forehead and did just that, Vegeta rushed and punched me in my open gut.

“COUGH!” I coughed out saliva and blood and fell to my knees in pain. “C-Cheap S-Shot…” I muttered with a strained voice.

“Heh, whatever, are you done now?” He asked smugly. I smirked, “Not nearly!!” I yelled out then we began once again but this time, using KI blasts to catch each other off guard.

This went on for another 5 hours and that would make it 12 hours since we got here. By then our clothes were all torn up, my waist-length wavy black hair, that I pulled into a high ponytail before we started, was singed slightly. My shining bright deep brown eyes showed with accomplishment and mirth as I stared at Vegeta’s equally beaten up form. But then again, we never did go super Saiyan once, so it still stood that he still had a chance of beating me. You see, like Gohan, I had managed to surpass my father, but soon, like always, he managed to surpass the both of us again.

He stood perfectly even though I knew he was beat up and tired but I stood on shaky legs with bruised and cuts and new and dried blood covering my whole body. He had the same but tried not to show it.

He chuckled at me and gave me his usual ‘Prince’ smirk, “Not bad, KJ… Haha, not bad.” He said as he walked over and shut down the gravity machine, pushing it down to 0x gravity and I smiled as the weight lifted off my shoulders then let out a big breath of relief. ‘Man… This guy sure is a slave driver… I’m just glad it’s break time…’

We started to walk out but one of my injured legs gave out on me and I winced as I fell to the floor, he looked over at me and shook his head, “Tch, pitiful.” He scoffed.

I laughed at his insult out loud, no longer bothered by it in the least bit. “Sorry, Vegeta, but I don’t think I can move. Hehehe…” He groaned in annoyance. “You really are too much like that bumbling idiot…” He grumbled.

“Hey, you’re the one who gave me that cheap shot to the leg earlier!” I countered pointedly.

He scoffed, “Quit your whining!” He growled gruffly.

Bulma sighed as she and Chi-Chi sipped their tea while sitting in the kitchen. “Geez, they’ve been out there nearly all day! I expect this from Vegeta but, you’d think Kagome would at least know when to give it a break!!” She cried out as she felt the house shake under the force of their training in the Gravity Chamber.

Chi-Chi shook her head, “What can I say, she’s her father’s daughter....” She sighed hopelessly. Bulma laughed, “Yeah, it kind of makes sense I guess…” She sighed.

“Huh? How so?” ChiChi put her tea down and lifted a brow at the blue haired woman.

“Well, Gohan is a momma’s boy and Kagome’s a daddy’s girl, duh! But even so, they both take after Goku an awful lot… I’m actually starting to think either his genes were way too strong or yours were pretty weak, because even little Goten is a mirror image of Goku.” She laughed out at ChiChi’s misfortune.

ChiChi growled, “Oh whatever! And your one to talk, little trunks is so much like Vegeta, is scary!” ChiChi bit back.

“Yea, but even my little trunks has a soft side like me!” Bulma gushed out.

ChiChi scoffed, “Yea, soft as steal…” She grumbled.

“Oh, why you!” Bulma growled out and soon the two women stood nose to nose as electricity was exchanged between glares.

“What on earth are you two women, babbling about now?” A new gruff voice called from the Kitchen entrance. “Huh?” The two elder women looked over to see a beaten up Vegeta standing there holding up a tired and equally beaten up Kagome with her arm over his neck, both of their clothes were ripped to shreds and covered in dirt. “Ahaha, hey guys.” Kagome waved lightly.

“OH MY GOD!” ChiChi screamed out and Kagome sighed as her mother ran towards her, ‘Here we go again…’ She thought rolling her eyes. “Mom, I’m f-“

“Kagome! Are you okay?! Oh my goodness look at you!” She said as she looked her over for any fatal injuries.

“Oh calm down, woman! The girl is fine!” Vegeta snapped.

ChiChi glared at him then looked back to her only daughter, “Is that true?”

Kagome giggled, “Yeah, mom. I’m perfectly fine. We had a pretty successful training session!” She laughed out.

Her mother sighed, “If you say so…”

“Hey, c’mon Kags you can rest up and shower upstairs!” Bulma said as she led her up the stairs.

“Hey! What about me woman!” Vegeta yelled out.

Kagome watched as Bulma’s expression changed from extremely friendly to extremely scary in an instant in only a way that Bulma could. “YOU KNOW WHERE THE SHOWER IS!!” She screamed back from up the stairs.

Kagome winced and gulped as Bulma turned back to her with a winning smile, “This way!” She said brightly. Kagome sweatdropped heavily with only one word going through her head, ‘…Scary…’

“Okay, here ya go!” She said showing her the new bathroom. “I’ll go find you some spare clothes! Be right back!” She left quickly back downstairs.

Kagome decided to wait but sweatdropped once again when she heard Vegeta and her bantering down stairs. “Okay…” She muttered lightly then stopped when she heard familiar mischievous chuckles and laughs then glared, ‘Oh great… Not again…’ She walked over to where she heard the noise and found it all the way at the end of the hallway in Bulma’s extremely high-tech room! She walked in quietly hoping to scare the little brats. The room was dark but she made out the two figures perfectly then out of nowhere one of them started pressing buttons like crazy all over the place.

“Goten, hurry and turn it off already!!” She heard the familiar 8 year old voice yell at her little brother.

“What on earth are you two doing in here!?” She called out.

As soon as they turned to see her and found out they were busted, a bright light shined brightly in her face blinding her completely then the last thing she heard as she slipped and reached to try and catch her fall was, “GOTEN YOU IDIOT!!!”

Okay folks! The 1ST chapter is here and I’d like to clear something’s up for you because this whole story is just flying through my mind way too quick, I’m going to need some serious revising! Anyways! Here is Kagome’s power level, so that I can go on without having to worry about showing you how strong she actually is in each chapter.

Kagome: 80000000

SSJ: 400000000

SSJ2:8000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goku snuck past a sleeping Chi Chi with his daughter trailing behind him tiptoeing. “Shhhh… We don’t want to wake her up, Gome.” He whispered to her silently. She nodded in response and they carefully made it outside to the back. Once outside Goku slowly and quietly shut the back door.

Once it was shut he turned around with a huge sigh of relief, “Daddy?” The small 5 year-old girl tilted her head cutely in a confused way. He looked down at his gorgeous daughter that he loved more than anything in the world, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but it was obvious to everyone who his favorite was out of his 2 children was.

“Daddy, why are we playing hide and go seek with mommy while she’s asleep?” She asked innocently tilting her head the other way. He laughed at her innocence, “Well, you see Gome, mommy doesn’t want daddy to train you, but I promised you when you were born that I’d find a way.” He said crouching down to her level so he could see her eye to eye.

“Train?” She asked curiously, she had no idea what that meant and Goku couldn’t wait to get her accustomed to it.

He smiled at her cheekily, “Well Gome, I’ll show you just what I mean, and hopefully you like it!” He said in a voice that meant he really truly hoped she liked it, he couldn’t think of a better way to bond with his daughter.

Gome nodded and gave a giggle, “Okay!” She closed her eyes giving him a bright smile. He grinned, “Good, come on, we’ll have to go a bit farther out to do this.” He said grabbing her and putting her on his shoulders she laughed happily and patted on his head like a drum.

“Yay!! Vroom vroom!” She made car noises as she pretended Goku’s head was a car. Goku laughed and played along moving faster into the woods making car noises as well.

Soon they arrived to an empty patch of grass not too far away from the house, but just enough so Chi Chi wouldn’t hear. He gently took the playful child off his shoulders and set her on the floor.

“Okay, Gome. Ready to start?” He asked her. She nodded excitedly, she always liked doing things with her dad, no matter what it was, from eating, to playing, to fishing, she’d do just about anything.

‘Hmm, I’ve never trained anyone this young before…Where do I even start?’ Goku wondered as her watched a butterfly fly to Gome’s nose and her eyes went cross-eyed to look at it. He laughed out loud at the look on her adorable face, “I got it!” He chuckled.

“Huh?” Gome looked up at her dad curiously. “I’ll start you off how master Roshi did with me, but a bit different. You ready, Gome?” He asked her, she nodded, “Yeah, daddy!”

“Okay good. Then stand right…. Here!” He said walking backwards until he found a rock. She skipped over to it and stood there as she was told.

“Now you see that rock down there?” He asked pointing to a rock exactly one mile from where she was standing. She nodded, “Yup!”

“I want you to run, as fast as you can to that rock and I’ll count how many seconds it takes!” He said with a grin, confident that she would reach his time, when he did it back at Roshi’s when he was a kid.

She nodded, “Okie dokie!” She got in a ready to run stance and waited for her father’s mark.

“Okay… Ready, set, GO!” She dashed off at incredible speed and Goku was happy he didn’t have to count past ten seeing as he had forgotten what came next. “WHOA! Gome that was incredible!!” He yelled in shock with a happy ear splitting grin on his face.

She laughed once she finished running, “Can I go again?” She asked excitedly not caring how long she had taken. He chuckled, “Sure, if you want! Man Gome, you even beat my time by a whole 2 seconds!” He praised her. ‘My daughter just ran a mile in under 6 seconds!!’ Goku grinned at the possibilities.

‘I wonder if she’ll turn out having the same hidden power as Gohan did…’ He thought with a smirk. ‘And she has the passion too!’ He continued as he watched his daughter dash back and forth from rock to rock at high speeds.

“That’s my girl!” He called out with a joy-filled laugh.

Goku smiled fondly at the memory of the first time he trained his daughter as he lay on his back with dirty shredded clothes from training on King Kai’s planet. He stared at the purple sky as he thought of his beloved daughter. ‘Ahh, my little Gome-chan… She’s so cute… She spends all her time training just like me, I’m almost surprised she isn’t here today… She’s so strong and she doesn’t even realize it. Hahaha, she and Gohan are practically completely on par with each other.’ He laughed as he thought of all the times she had declared she’d get stronger than Gohan one day and kick his ass.

Her passion for fighting was obvious the day he first sparred with her and he loved it! He couldn’t wait until the day she was on par with him. ‘Heh, that won’t take long…At the rate she’s going.’ He couldn’t deny she was just like him in a lot of ways, just smarter and feistier. ‘Not to mention how crazy she gets whenever someone makes fun of the fact that she’s a girl… I wonder how she got so sensitive about that?’ He shivered at the thought, ‘Man, she could scare even the mightiest of warriors if they told her she was weak just because she was a girl…’

“Hey! Goku! Getting tired?” King Kai called out to him, seeing his Saiyan friend lying on the floor. Goku jumped up, “What? No way! But I am hungry.” He said as his stomach roared out, causing King Kai to sweatdrop. ‘Oh great, he empties my entire food supply everytime he comes here!’ He complained.

“Hey, where’s Kagome?” King Kai asked as Goku stuffed his face. He shrugged, “I think she went to train with Vegeta today.” He said with a stuffed mouth.

King Kai made a face of disgust, ‘I’ll never get used to that…’ , “Wait! Vegeta!? You let your daughter train with Vegeta?!” King Kai yelled out in shock. Goku looked up from his munching confused, “*Gulp* Yeah why not?” He asked him.

The Kai looked at him wearily, “He’s a bit harsh don’t you think?” He said feeling a bit worried for the girl. ‘Sure she can handle herself, but why Vegeta?’ He wondered.

Goku shrugged, “Beats me! She won’t stay with him for long though! Kami knows Vegeta isn’t the most friendly person. He’s most likely going to push her to her limits then try and push her past it. I think it might be good for her.” He replied honestly.

King Kai nodded, “Hmm…I guess you’re right Goku.”

The full blooded Saiyan jumped up with a huge burp and a sigh of content, “Alright! Back to training!!” He yelled before running back outside. King Kai sighed shaking his head, “I’ll never understand him.”

__________________________________________________________

Present Day

So, you know that thought you get every once in awhile? Like, ‘Hey, I bet I know what that feels like!’….

Yeah… this wasn’t one of those situations…Nope. Not at all.

I was surely in for a surprise if I really, truly thought I knew what it felt like to freaking dimension jump! Now, I bet your all asking, ‘But Kagome, how do you know your dimension jumping if you didn’t know what it feels like?’ Good question folks! Well, maybe it was the fact that I was surrounded by swirls and a purple very trippy background… Or maybe the fact that as I flew seemingly at an alarming rate, I passed by what looked to be several windows in which, each one had a different picture. One had a red sky and a half moon with a face one it, below it was some blonde girl with pigtails holding a scythe and pointing it at some purple cat lady. Another had some guy with long silver hair and silver dog ears wearing a red obi greedily eating ramen in some forest surrounded by weird people. The windows went on and on and soon something happened and my brain was completely disoriented. I blacked out and soon after that I started to regain my consciousness again, but instead of the purple trippy background I was staring at a bright blue sky with white clouds and a bright yellow sun shining in my face.

I squinted and felt a sick feeling in my stomach almost like I was…

‘HOLY SHIT! I’M FALLING!!!’ I thought in panic but realized I was still pretty weak after that fight with Vegeta and very disoriented from the rip in space and time…

‘Great…’ I thought weakly and hopelessly as I figured that this might as well happen to me with my bad luck. I frowned slightly as I realized how long this freaking fall was. ‘Oh man… This is gonna hurt…’ I hardly had time to brace for the impact and my vision darkened once again as I felt a sharp sting resonate throughout my body.

Now, it was very bright day in Konohagakure, or rather, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sky was very bright out, the birds were chirping, academy students were studying for the final exams. And the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office enjoying the nice day from indoors, seeing as his paperwork was in dire need of his attention. Just as he went to stamp another paper, seemingly out of nowhere. A huge earthquake hit his village shaking everything in it’s wake and nearly putting out a few buildings. He furrowed his brows and looked out the window to see a huge mushroom smoke cloud appear in the middle of the village!

He immediately poof’ed out in front of his office and to the said mushroom cloud and saw a deep huge crater in the midst of it. His first and primary thought was to make sure there were no casualties or injuries. “Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai!!” He called out. The three said Jonin appeared immediately, “Check to see if anyone was hurt!” He ordered as he stood in front of said crater.

“Yes sir!” The three spread out and looked all over, “You find anything, Kurenai?!” The man wearing a tight spandex green suit with orange leg warmers and a beige vest yelled out as the smoke slowly cleared. “No! Not ye-Wait! There’s someone here! It’s a girl!” She yelled out. The smoke finally cleared completely and a bunch of villagers surrounded the crater and the three jonin and Hokage looked down to see a beaten and bruised bloody corpse of a beautiful young girl who looked to be about 13. “Oh no… She looks so young though…” The woman wearing a white and red wrapped dress with one long red sleeve and curly long hair said solemnly.

“Kurenai, check her pulse.” The man with a face mask and a leaf village headband covering his left eye, known as Kakashi ordered her softly.

She nodded silently and placed her head against the girl’s chest, “Are you kidding? There’s no way a young girl like her could survive a fall like that! That- Well, is impossible!” Gai said in his regular macho voice but a ting of sadness to it.

“The real question is why in the world was she falling in the first place?” Kakashi said calmly. Sarutobi watched in shock as Kurenai gasped loudly, “You guys! She’s breathing! It’s very faint and very slow but she’s still alive!” She yelled out in shock.

“Get the medics immediately!” The hokage yelled out and said medics appeared on the scene quickly with a stretcher. She may be alive now but if she were to stay that way she needed medical attention quickly.

“She’s in critical condition, take her quickly!” Kurenai said as she helped pick her up.

Soon the girl and the medics were off the scene and the Hokage ordered the villagers to stay away from the area and for the three Jonin to scout the place for anything useful.

When they came back 30 minutes later empty handed the Hokage sighed tiredly, “Well, we can’t afford to take any chances with this. Kakashi, I’m sorry but I’m putting you on a 24 hour watch over the girl, if she awakes and tries anything funny, don’t kill her, only sedate. I need to know what the hell that crater was for.” He ordered. The former anbu black ops jonin nodded then disappeared. “You two are dismissed for now.” He said firmly. Gai nodded and Kurenai looked hesitant before they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

5 Days Later…

Kakashi watched her closely, as he was ordered and wondered where on earth she came from. She looked pretty normal and her chakra signals were normal, but inactive according to the specialists. He had been trained to not pay too much attention to looks, but he couldn’t deny that this black haired beauty was definitely eye-catching. As he watched over her sleeping body the past week he had come up with plenty of reasons as to how this happened. The most thrown around accusation was that she was a spy from another village and that the big fall was just a distraction. Now he didn’t rule that one out for a second, but he couldn’t be sure what the true intentions of the young girl was, who would sent such a frail looking girl like this to invade a village? But of course he knew better, this girl could look as innocent as she wanted but still be able to be the most dangerous weapon.

Gossip was all around the village by now and everyone wanted to know who the mysterious falling girl was. As she started to stir in her bed he made sure to watch her closely. He would’ve been more than shocked that she awake or even alive due to the fact such a fall should have killed her but at the rate she was healing over the past week, it wasn’t too surprising. Though he had reported how inhumanely fast her injuries were healing to the Hokage, the fact that she was finally waking up made him want to divulge in his own curiosity and ask her the questions that were on everyone’s mind.

Kagome woke up feeling ten times better than normal after such a long nap and smiled as she moaned in comfort and squeezed her pillow, not taking notice of the person watching her sleep, very much like a stalker. ‘Geez… What a weird dream… But I guess that’s what happens when you get one too many hits to the head from Vegeta… Sigh…’ She thought in relief.

“I’m glad you’ve made yourself comfortable.” She stiffened lightly at the unfamiliar male voice. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a man with silver hair and a blue and silver bandana covering his left eye. She took note of his outfit and then looked around the room, “Uhm… Hi?” She squeaked out as a blush covered her cheeks.

“Hi.” He replied plainly. She sat up slowly and saw she was wearing all white and in a white room which only meant, “Where am I?” She questioned wearily.

“The hospital.” Kakashi replied wondering what all she knew about the situation.

“…Where?” She asked again treading lightly.

“Konohagakure, or better known as the village hidden in the leaves.” He answered then leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. Wondering if she really didn’t know where she was or if this was all a part of her game.

Kagome tried very hard to ignore the weird name of this ‘village’ and closed her eyes shut dreading the answer to the next question that will prove something dreadful, “…Um…Mister, How’d I get here?” She asked once again in a weary voice.

Now in her mind Kagome was very much hoping he would say something along the lines of, ‘Oh, your mother and her blue haired friend brought you here after you passed out from exhaustion! You’ll be fine, go on and head home, you’re as good as new!’ or maybe even, ‘Your little brother and his friend managed to knock you out accidently! But you just needed some rest, you’ll be fine!’. But even she knew the odds of this guy saying that were slim… Not only because he didn’t look all that cheerful or like a doctor, but because no one who she knew would ever send her to the hospital for such lame reasons…

Kakashi lifted his brow at her questions, they seemed sincere enough but you could never be too sure these days. “You fell… from the sky. About 500ft, then landed in our village.” He answered wondering what excuse she’d make for that.

Kagome quickly tried to hide the fact that she was inwardly shitting bricks at the fact that she, in fact, wasn’t dreaming and those little twerps had actually sent her to another dimension. ‘Oh when I get my hands on those two…’ She started thinking of ways she’d ruin their lives when she remembered the strange guy in front of her.

“Right… Um, who are you?” She asked him.

“Y’know, it’s common courtesy to introduce yourself first. Especially considering your condition.” He answered calmly.

Kagome blushed, “Oh, right! Sorry about that, my name is Son Kagome, nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of me.” She bowed slightly from her seat on the hospital bed.

He nodded, “No problem, now, if you’re done asking your questions I have some of my own.” He started suddenly getting serious.

Kagome gulped at his change of attitude then nodded, “Sure, ask away.” She nodded to him.

“Good. Then first off, would you like to tell me how you ended up here?” He questioned making the half-saiyan stiff up slightly.

She had a quick inner debate on whether or not she should tell him the truth or not. She wasn’t a very good liar so she wasn’t too sure she’d be able to lie her way out of this, then again she probably wouldn’t be able to come up with a good enough lie to explain a situation such as this, ‘Man… Why do things like this always happen to me?!’ She cried out in her mind.

Kakashi watched as she started to get nervous, which most likely meant she was probably going to lie. He narrowed his eyes at her but before he could drill her any further a knock was at the door making Kagome sigh in relief, thinking she was off the hook for now. Before they could answer a voice came from the other side, “Kakashi, the Hokage is on his way here to question the girl. He says to wait to question her any further until he arrives.” A stoic voice came from the other side letting Kakashi know that it was an Anbu.

He sighed, “Got it.” He replied then sat back silently. Kagome looked away when she felt his eyes bore into her making her shift under his steel gaze. ‘Man… Who knew a guy with one eye could be so intimidating?’ She thought wearily.

Soon a voice came from the door again, “The Hokage is here.” The door opened to reveal an old man with liver spots on his face but a straight posture. He had a smoking pipe in his mouth and two men flagging either sides of him wearing white animal masks. “Wait outside.” He said before stepping in.

The door shut and Kagome felt a much better vibe coming from the old guy than the man in front of her. “Hello, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of the Leaf Village. May I ask who you are young lady?” He said in kind voice.

Kagome smiled at him, “Kagome. Son Kagome, nice to meet you sir.” She bowed slightly from her spot on the edge of the bed once more.

“Likewise, Miss. Kagome. Now, I’d like to get the real story before jumping to conclusions so would you like to explain yourself?” He asked her in an expectant voice.

Kagome shifted then gulped, ‘Man, but what if they don’t believe me?! I mean, who in the world would!? It’s such a bizarre situation! Damn those two…’ Kagome sighed closing her eyes then opened to see the two men looking at her waiting patiently.

She finally came up with a decision seeing as she had no choice really, “Well, normally seeing as my situation is pretty bizarre and unbelievable, I’d lie but I’m not a very good liar so…” She started making the two narrow their eyes.

“I guess I’ll tell you the truth, but I must warn you now, it’s going to be very hard to believe so just bear with me until the end please.” She said giving them a pleading look. Sarutobi looked to Kakashi and they both nodded, “Alright Kagome, carry on.” The Hokage consented.

Kagome nodded then with a big breath began to explain, “Well… I guess I should start from the beginning of the day that day. You see, my… Uncle and I were training together all day and when we were finished I went upstairs to go take a shower, but you see my aunt is a scientist and she’s always working on new inventions and the like. My brother and his friend were playing around in her tech-lab and when I walked in to scold them… well, they must of pressed something because the next thing I know, one of her inventions shined bright into my eyes and I got sent here.” She explained to them hoping they would believe her.

Sarutobi furrowed his brows in thought, “Mmhmm, and where exactly does your aunt and uncle live?” He asked her.

Kagome gulped, “Mount Pouzo.” She answered lightly knowing they’ve most likely never heard of it.

As if reading her mind Kakashi pointed it out, “Never heard of it.” He said plainly. “Me either.” The Hokage agreed.

Kagome sighed, ‘Well, here goes…’. “You wouldn’t have… Because… It’s in…Another dimension.” She said slowly.

Both eyes widened, “Another dimension?” The Hokage questioned, Kagome nodded. “Yes. I know it’s hard to believe but I am not from this dimension. I’m not too sure how to prove it though…” She said absentmindedly.

“So, you expect us to believe that you’re from another dimension? And got sent here through some sort of invention that your aunt created?” Kakashi asked her in shock. ‘She can’t be serious?’

She nodded, “Well yeah, I just wish I had a better way to prove it to you than just words but… I don’t know how…” She muttered sadly. ‘Man… I really didn’t think this through at all…’ She thought shaking her head.

The Hokage shook his head and sighed, “Kagome, your story is very unbelievable and I can’t leave your words to chance so I may have a way for you to prove such a bizarre story, if it is true.” He stated looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Kagome piped up, “Really?! That’s great!” She cheered with a big smile. Kakashi looked to the Hokage, “You don’t mean…?”

He nodded, “I do. Go fetch him for me please Kakashi.” He ordered politely. Kakashi sighed then nodded, “Yes, Hokage-sama.” Then he vanished in a fit of smoke making Kagome’s eyes widen with shock.

“Whoa… How’s he do that?” She asked in an interested voice. The Hokage eyed her, “It’s a transportation Jutsu, all elite ninja are required to know it.” He explained to her.

She tilted her head, “Jutsu? What’s that? And ninja?” ‘Did I really fall into a dimension full of ninja’s? How weird! But then again… My world is full of aliens and talking animals so…’ She trailed off in her mind remembering how her home was.

“So you don’t know anything about ninja? Are you saying in this ‘dimension’ of yours you don’t have anything of the sort?” He questioned interestedly quoting the word dimension so she knows he still didn’t fully believe her ridiculous story. She shook her head, “No. Just aliens and stuff…” She said offhandedly not realizing herself how much weirder her story was getting.

Sarutobi sighed tiredly, ‘Why do I always get the nutcases? Such a shame… She was quite the beautiful young girl too.’ He thought shaking his head.

Soon a knock was heard at the door, “Hokage-sama, I have him.” Kakashi’s voice sounded from the other side. Sarutobi nodded, “Good send him in!”

A man with long blonde hair in a high ponytail and a gruff looking face with bright blue eyes, “Kagome, this Inoichi Yamanka, our mind specialist. He’s the best in the village. Now with your permission, he will have a look into your mind to see whether you’re telling the truth or not.” The hokage explained to her.

Kagome’s eyes widened, ‘Look, into my mind? That’s so crazy… He can do that? Well, I guess I have nothing to hide…’ She thought with a shrug. She nodded, “Okay. If that’s what it takes then sure.” She agreed with a nod.

Inoichi stepped up, “Alright then, I’ll get started now. I’ve been informed of your situation and I must say, if you really think we’re going to believe you…” He started gruffly.

“Inoichi.” The Hokage scolded.

He stopped then sighed, “Sorry, Hokage.” He kneeled down in front of Kagome silently and pulled out a scroll. “What’s that?” She asked as he started to paint on it.

“It’s a mind jutsu. It will allow me to see a memory of your choice in your mind that will prove what you say is true.” He said as he quickly finished the writing. He looked up at Kagome, “Alright, just relax your body and mind. This won’t take long.”

He performed his hand signs and Kagome did as she was told with a big breath. Both Kakashi and the Hokage watched with interest as the two closed their eyes and drifted off into Kagome’s mind. “What do you think, Hokage-sama?” Kakashi asked looking over to the old man.

Sarutobi sighed and blew from his pipe, “I don’t really know what to think, she surely said the last thing I thought anyone would after falling into our village the way that she did. This is truly a unique situation.”

“Yes implying that she’s telling the truth.” Kakashi replied skeptically. They waited patiently then a knock came to the door. “Come in.” Sarutobi called.

In walked the brown haired beauty, Kurenai. “I heard the questioning had started, any news?” She asked worriedly. She was worried for the small girl. The Hokage nodded, “Oh, it started alright… Kakashi?” He said looking over to the silver haired Jonin.

Kakashi sighed then looked to Kurenai, “You won’t believe the story she’s telling…”

Kagome closed her eyes and was pulled into her mind along with Inoichi. Soon they were both standing in a deep blue abyss, “What do I do now?” She asked looking around at the blue nothingness. Inoichi looked down at the girl, “Just think of a memory that will prove what you say is true.” He said plainly.

Kagome thought for a moment, ‘Hmm, what memory would prove what I said was true…? I mean it’s not exactly easy to explain how I’m a Saiyan half breed from another dimension…?’

“Okay, here we go.” She said out loud making inoichi look down at her with mild curiosity. Kagome thought of a certain scene in her life, the fight she had with Broly after Gohan got knocked out, not too long ago.

Suddenly, instead of the blue abyss the two were standing on a mountain looking down at a fight scene. And standing alone in front of Broly was Kagome and behind her was a knocked out Krillin and Gohan not too far away from them were an also knocked out, Videl, Trunks, and Goten.

She growled, “Why am I not surprised? Only you would be able to fall to your death in molten lava and still not admit defeat! But it doesn’t matter, I’m not going to let you hurt anyone else you monster!!” She called up to the bulky Saiyan rising out of the lava. Inoichi watched in amazement as the bulky man, who was way too big to be fighting a small girl like Kagome, powered up as Kagome charged at him.

“Wh-What is this?” Inoichi watched as she flew towards the man.

“In my world, there are tons of bad guys who wanna try and take over and it’s up to people like us to help out. You see, this guy is what is called, ‘The Legendary Saiyan’. His name is Broly and he had a huge grudge against my father, you see back when I was younger we thought we had killed him but I guess he survived somehow. I came late into the battle that day but I managed to hold my own until my brothers woke up and helped me defeat him. This guy… This monster…Broly. Is the most powerful being in the entire universe, he destroyed planets for sport… So when we finally took him down for good you could imagine our relief.” She explained as she watched the scene play out almost as if she was there again. ‘And what a good fight that was…’ She thought with a small smirk remembering how thrilling the fight was until her brothers and father showed up. She had left out her father being there because it would be a bit too much to tell them about Shenron and how her father’s ghost came back from the dead to help finish off some crazy super Saiyan.

“How did you manage to defeat such a powerful opponent? I’m not even there yet I can both feel and see the tremendous energy coming off from this monster.” Inoichi said in disbelief. “It’s stiffening…” He whispered.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled softly, “That’s easy. It’s because I’m also a Saiyan. Just one of the good ones. You see in my world there are other powerful and dangerous beings that walk among the humans, whether they know about it or not.” She explained softly.

Inoichi looked down at her and shook his head, “This is insane…” He muttered. She nodded, “I bet it is from your point of view. But I have one more memory to show you.” She said calmly before the scenery changed again and they were in a steel room with red lighting. “What is this?” He asked as he looked around seeing a very tired and beaten up and bloody Kagome catching her breath against an equally tired bulky man with black spiky hair.

Kagome chuckled, “This is what happened about 30 minutes before I got pulled here. I was training with my uncle in a gravity chamber and we had been at it all day,” She started as Vegeta walked towards her fallen chuckling form and picked her up slinging her arm over his shoulder as the two walked out and into the kitchen where they would soon interrupt a petty fight between Bulma and ChiChi.

Inoichi watched as the black haired woman fawned over Kagome who was looking very worse for wear. “Now, here is where I went upstairs to go take a shower and rest but of course I just had to go see what those little brats were up to…” She said as her face gained a frustrated look.

Inoichi watched with interest as Bulma walked back downstairs to go fetch a towel and a change of clothes only to engage into a fight with her husband. ‘That woman sure is scary…’ Inoichi thought with a sweatdrop then watched as Kagome walked down the hall.

The two followed closely behind the Kagome in the scene then, “Goten! Hurry up and shut it off!” They head a child’s voice call from the room with blue screen lights coming from it.

“What on earth do you two think you’re doing!?” Kagome called out as she got to the room to see two kids, one very strikingly similar to Kagome, wearing all orange. And one with silver-ish purple hair and blue eyes. Soon the one more similar to Kagome started pressing a bunch of random buttons then a bright light consumed the whole depth of Kagome’s mind as the two boys screamed her name.

The scene automatically changed into what happened next, which was Kagome falling through a purple abyss then it changed to her falling from the bright blue skies of Konoha.

Inoichi ended his jutsu then they both exited Kagome’s mind and their eyes snapped opened as they were brought back to the hospital room. It was silent for a long moment before he stood up with shock written all over his face.

“Well, Yamanaka-san?” Kurenai pressed impatiently.

Inoichi looked at the three other occupants in the room and with a gulp said, “She’s telling the truth.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“What do you mean she’s telling the truth?” The Hokage asked hoping for clarification. Inoichi sighed, “I mean just that, I saw it myself. This girl is… Well, there is a lot you need to know.” He said seriously.

They all looked to the girl then back to Inoichi, “Well, what is it?” Kakashi pushed.

“She’s a chi-user, and not only that she is indeed from another dimension far different from ours. She is very, inhumanely strong, strong enough to fight someone who is powerful enough to destroy a planet for sport. Not only that but she seems to be pure of heart. I could feel it.” Inoichi said with shock written in his voice.

“WHAT!?” Kurenai yelled out. The Hokage and Kakashi tried to take in this information a lot calmer, “I see…” Sarutobi was silent as he tried to think of what to do about this.

“Um, excuse me? I’m sorry to spring all of this on you all so suddenly, I know it must be strange. I just need to find a way to get back home, or rather wait until someone comes to get me.” Kagome cut in softly trying to ease the situation.

They all looked to her curiously, “Well, I don’t think we have anything quite as advanced as whatever technology sent you here but, I’d be glad to let you wait here in the Village until help arrives.” Sarutobi decided.

Kakashi and Kurenai both looked weary at having her stay in the village, “This way I can keep an eye on you.” Sarutobi said instantly easing the two jonin. Kagome nodded, “I understand, thank you. Please, let me help with any damages my fall may have caused your village.” She said standing up with a bright smile. ‘YES! They’re going to let me stay!! I thought for sure this was going to be another mean planet with mean people in it but way to have my luck turned around!’ She cheered inwardly.

The Hokage nodded, “Good idea. I will assign someone to escort you to the sight so that you may help, Kagome. But I will need to make some living arrangements for you and that might take some time, why don’t you rest some more it’s amazing that your even up right now after a fall like that, you really shouldn’t be moving at all.” He pointed out.

Kagome laughed lightly, “Haha, oh it’s nothing! I’ve been through worse, trust me! Also I’m not really tired, if anything…” She trailed off as her stomach gave out a loud very manly growl making a blush come to her cheeks and the four adults watched with wide eyes.

“Ehehehe… Sorry about that! I haven’t eaten since that morning. You guys have any food around here?” She asked looking around.

They all sweatdropped, Sarutobi sighed, “Kurenai, will you please escort, Miss, Son, someplace where she can get some food?” Sarutobi said looking over to the red eyed woman. She nodded, “Yes sir, Kagome come with me.” She said to Kagome then led her out of the room.

Once in the hall way Kagome looked down and started to pick at her white hospital clothes, “Ano, Kurenai-san, I hate to ask but, do you think we could get me a change of clothes while were out?” She asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. Kurenai looked down at the small, yet beautiful young girl and wondered how strong she actually was, ‘I mean, with how fast she recovered from such a high fall, there’s no doubt she’s durable but strength wise, I have to see what she’s capable of.’ Kurenai thought letting her curiosity get the better of her for a moment before she shook her head, ‘No not yet Kurenai, just wait for the right moment. And I’m sure there’ll be plenty of them.’

She nodded, “Yeah, I guess you can’t walk around wearing that all day. I’m sure they have something in the ninja clothing store for you.” She said as they exited the building.

Kagome lifted a brow, “Oh yeah, is this whole village full of ninjas?” She asked curiously.

Kurenai nodded, “Yea, it’s the village’s main military defense against enemies. Our village is full of the strongest shinobi. All with different unique abilities and expertise.” She explained.

Kagome nodded, “Wow… That sound pretty cool, so is everyone here a ninja?” She asked looking around as they entered downtown as she saw a bunch of old people and young people and children, but none of them looked very strong to her.

Kurenai chuckled lightly hearing the innocence and wonder in Kagome’s voice then shook her head, “No not everyone, but quite a lot of us are.”

“So you’re a ninja too then?” Kagome looked back up at Kurenai who nodded flashing her a smile, “Yup, sure am. I’m what is called a Jonin, which is an elite ninja.” She said to her as they finally arrived to the clothing store. “An elite ninja?” She repeated thinking to herself, ‘So that must mean those other guys were elite ninja too, right? Well, at least I can’t sense any bad intentions or evil around here, I’d hate to have to fight on an empty stomach!’ She thought as she walked into the store behind Kurenai.

She looked around seeing kunai knives, swords, scrolls, pouches, armor, and all types of different fighting equipment and ninja gear. “Now just pick out something for yourself okay, I guess I’ll pay seeing as you most likely don’t have money.” Kurenai said lightly making Kagome smile.

“Wow, thanks, Kurenai-san! I really appreciate it.” She said before running off to find something for her to wear. She looked around the clothing section with furrowed brows, ‘Now lets see, I want something that’s easy to fight in, easy to move around in, and easy to work in too… I guess I should just find something similar to my old outfit.’ She thought looking through the cloths line. She finally, after about 5 minutes of looking, found an outfit which consisted of a black mesh shirt underneath a sleeveless blue pullover hoodie also black tight shorts underneath a short skirt with a slit in the side. She had some blue fingerless gloves to go with it, like the ones she had before. She got some dark blue ninja sandals to finish off the outfit. Once Kurenai bought the outfit she immediately changed into it.

“Wow, Kagome that really fits well.” Kurenai complimented. The short skirt and shorts showed off her long legs and the colors brought out her eyes very well, of course Kagome paid no attention to that, the outfit simply looked close to the one she wore before, minus the shorts and skirt, which was more of an over flap to hide weapons than a skirt.

“Thanks Kurenai-san!” Kagome smiled at her then felt her stomach remind her why they left the hospital in the first place. “Can we go eat now?” She asked excitedly. Kurenai laughed, “Yeah sure, this way. I know a good place.” She said leading her down the street filled with food shops. The alluring smell made her want to jump at any restaurant at this point but one in particular caught her nose the most.

“Mmm, what is that smell?” She said looking around then spotted a ramen shop. “Yes! Can we go there!?” Kagome exclaimed pointing to the ramen shop with the big sign saying, ‘Ichiraku Ramen’. Kurenai smiled, “Yeah, that’s where I was going to-“ She stopped when she saw Kagome was no longer by her side, but she all but ran to the ramen shop and took a seat on the stool.

“Why hello there little lady, my name’s Teuchi. I don’t believe I’ve seen you around here before you must be new.” The old man with a white apron around his waist said smiling at her. She nodded, “Yup, just got here about a… Wait how long have I been out?” She wondered.

“She got here last week, Teuchi-san.” Kurenai cut in as she walked in and sat next to her. “Ah, Kurenai! Always good to see you! It’s been awhile! This a new student of yours?” The old man asked kindly.

She shook her head, “No, she’s’ not. Just someone I’m escorting around. Showing her the ropes and such.” Kurenai replied with a smile.

“Well, that’s nice. So what will you two lovely ladies be having today?” He asked them pulling out his notepad.

“I’ll have pork miso ramen, you Kagome?”

Kagome closed her eyes taking in the lovely smell, “I’ll have a bowl of ramen with everything on it!” She said giving the man her infamous Son grin. He chuckled, “Well, good choice! I’ll have that coming right up!” He said going to fetch the food.

“I see you’ve worked up quite the appetite there, Kagome.” Kurenai lifted a brow her way. Kagome giggled, “I guess you can say that. I never did get the chance to eat after all of that intense training with Vegeta. I could eat cow!” she laughed out.

Kurenai shook her head, not knowing just how literal she was being. Soon the food came back and he served them up, “Here you two go! Tell me what you think, uh, I didn’t catch your name?” He said as Kagome looked down at her bowl with starry eyes.

“Oh, my names Kagome, Son Kagome! Hehe, Ikadaimasu!” She cheered before she started to dig in.

Once she started to eat Kurenai stopped her eating as both she and Teuchi watched Kagome practically devour her bowl in under a minute. “Wow! That was good, I’ll have another please!” She said holding up her bowl.

Teuchi and Kurenai sweatdropped, “Uh… Sure thing!” He said snapping out of it as Kurenai eyed her with slight disgust as she quickly downed another bowl, then another, then another until there was 20 empty bowls stacked up.

She gave a burp then patted her stomach, “Oh wow! That was really good Teuchi-san! Huh?” She looked over to see Kurenai’s bowl still full.

“You feeling sick or something Kurenai-san? You haven’t eaten at all?” Kagome asked curiously. Kurenai, still in her stupor, just shook her head, “I am now…” She muttered.

“Haha, well in that case..” Kagome said eyeing her bowl then both Teuchi and her thoughts were the same, ‘She’s still hungry!!???’ They thought with wide eyes. “Y-You’re still hungry?” Kurenai voiced her thoughts.

“Well, yeah! I had to save room for desert y’know!” She laughed out giving another grin. Both Kurenai and Teuchi fell over at this. ‘She reminds me of a certain blonde hyperactive knucklehead I know…’ Teuchi thought whilst on the floor.

So, one empty wallet and an irritating walk to the Hokage’s office it was getting dark out and Kurenai decided she may have liked the young girl, but she was never treating her to food again…

Both Kurenai and Kagome walked through the halls of the Hokage’s palace and reached his door, Kagome felt about 5 life forces in there. Kurenai knocked, “Come in, Kurenai.”

The two walked in and Kagome instantly recognized the silver haired ninja, who she realized, never gave his name, and the Hokage along with Inoichi. “Ah, Kagome, what great timing we were just talking about you.” Sarutobi said giving her a smile.

The two new faces studied her intensely but she just decided to ignore it, “All good things I hope!” She said putting her hands behind her head giving him a grin. She felt much better now that she had a full stomach.

“Yes, all good things. You see I’ve made the living arrangements for you and I’ve decided that while you’re here to repay us for your stay, I’ll let you become a ninja.” He explained making Kurenai’s eyes widen like saucers. “B-But Hokage-!” She started but he held up his hand.

“It’s already been decided by the board Kurenai, it’s out of my hands. The chuunin exams are coming up soon, they want to test if she’s really as strong as she says she is, and if she is then this will be the perfect way to show off the strength of the leaf village.” Sarutobi explained with closed eyes. Of course the board hadn’t believed a word he said until another mind reading ninja looked into Inoichi’s mind and confirmed it. Finally after many, many, arguments and defending they came up with the best way to watch such a person’s every move was to make them a part of the village. At first the idea was tossed aside but as the meeting went along it became their only choice.

“Have you decided what squad she will be on, Hokage-sama?” Kakashi asked looking from Kagome and back over to the Hokage.

He sighed, “Yes, we gave it a lot of thought and decided she would be best on team Kurenai, after passing a test of course.” He said making eye contact with Kurenai whose eyes once again widened.

“A test? What kind of test? And how can I become a ninja when I know nothing about it?” Kagome asked finally speaking up. “Well, from what Inoichi finished explaining to us after you left, I don’t think you’ll need any, but we will have to test your strength as a chi-user.” He explained to her with a soft smile.

She tilted her head cutely, “Chi-user? You say it like you guys don’t use chi or something.” She said looking around the room.

He nodded, “That’s exactly true, we don’t use chi. We use what is call chakra. A balance concentrated from spiritual energy and physical energy, or Ki and Chi.” He explained once again.

She lifted both brows at this and took a couple steps closer to the old man. “Really? That’s pretty cool, I’ve never heard of anything like that. All the great fighters in my world use Ki to fight, and/or fly in my case.” She grinned.

“You can fly too?” She heard a deep calm voice ask in shock and looked over to see one of the unfamiliar faces he had short brown hair and a brown beard that connected to his hair and very tan skin. He was tall and kind of big, not very though compared to the men Kagome’s seen.

She smiled, “Yeah, see!” She said as she started to float above ground then folded her legs criss-cross once she got pretty high. Everyone watched in amazement, “Yeah, flying is like second nature to me now, and it’s pretty essential when fighting, seeing as the strong one’s always fly too.” She explained as she came back down.

“That’s truly amazing Kagome.” Sarutobi said watching her feet touch the floor.

“What do you think Gai?” Kakashi muttered to the man clad in green spandex, a beige vest, and orange leg warmers with shiny bowl cut black hair and a strong bone structure. 

“What do I think? What do I think?! I think I can’t wait to see what this little lady can do!! Using chi as a fighting mechanism when it’s so dangerous and life threatening…. HOW YOUTHFUL!!!” He yelled out making most of everyone jump excluding Asuma and Kakashi.

“Life threatening? It’s not life threatening you guys. What do ya mean?” Kagome furrowed her brows looking around. Sarutobi sighed tiredly at Gai’s forever enthusiasm then started to explain again but Gai cut in first, “Well, Chi is physical energy from your life force, it’s very destructive and hard to control, not to mention if you were to use it you’d die because you’d be taking from your own life force.” He explained to her. ‘Though I imagine the same doesn’t go for you..’ He thought offhandedly while looking at her.

She tilted her head again with wide eyes making almost everyone’s thoughts align for a moment, ‘Kawaii….’ They thought looking to the little 14 year old.

Mostly they all shook the thought away as she began to speak again, “Whoa, that’s not true. Ki is like a muscle the more you use it the stronger it becomes, and the more you build up your reserves. It’s only after you use your reserves that you die.” She explained to them.

“Interesting. Can you show us a demonstration?” Sarutobi asked her, “Inoichi here is the only one who really saw you do any fighting, and I must say I’ve never seen him so impressed. And he’s very hard to impress.” He said to her making her wonder what kind of demonstration she could use that wouldn’t blow up his office.

‘Got it.’ She held out her hand and a medium sized disk shaped form of her concentrated Ki formed in her hand. ‘Destructo Disk!’ She called out in her mind out of habit.

“What is that?” Gai asked looking closer at it along with everyone else.

“It’s called the ‘Destructo Disk’ it’s a friend of my dad’s attack he made. Though I can’t make it the right size because it would be dangerous…” She said making Sarutobi lift a brow, ‘Ah… So she is strong… I can feel the power of that blast from over here. But for her to make it any bigger… Well, let’s just say I’m glad she’s on our side.’ The Hokage thought with relief.

Kagome drew the power from her hand down and it went away with a slight flicker. “So what’s the big test?” She asked with a little pep. She hoped it was a fight. 

“That is for Kurenai to decide. It will determine whether or not you’ll be on her team or have to go through the academy first.” He explained making everyone shocked for moment but then they realized he was bluffing.

“Academy? Oh a ninja academy.” She said nodding then looked determined, “I’m ready for anything!” She exclaimed with a grin.

“Good. Then if you’re up to it I’d like to have you start as soon as possible. How about tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it?” He said giving her a closed eye smile. She nodded, “Yeah, of course! I feel like a million bucks now that I’ve eaten!” She grinned.

Kurenai sweatdropped, ‘Oh you’ve eaten all right… Eaten me out of house and home!’ The Jonin thought as her shoulders slumped, remembering she was now broke.

“Good then I’ll just have you-“ Sarutobi was cut off and they’re little meeting was interrupted by a very loud voice.

“HEY OLD MAN!! OLD MAN OPEN UP!!!” A loud boy’s voice yelled from the other side making everyone besides Kagome sweatdrop.

‘Naruto….’ They thought dreadfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked over to the door in wonder, ‘I wonder who that could be? He’s pretty loud.’ She thought with a lifted eyebrow.

“You are all dismissed for now. Have a nice night.” Sarutobi said then the 5 Jonin nodded then did a couple hand signed and disappeared in a fit of smoke making Kagome cough. “Cough cough! How do they do that!?” She yelled in shock.

Sarutobi smirked, “Just one of the many things you’ll come to learn about the ninja here. Come in Naruto!!” He called out.

Kagome looked over to the door seeing a blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face. He was wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit and he had a blue leaf village head band on his forehead.

“Hey, what’s the big idea grandpa? What’d you call me down here for?” He asked looking lazily at the Hokage not noticing Kagome yet.

“Well, I need you to escort someone to her new home for the time being. Looks like you’re going to be having a neighbor.” He smiled at the kid who was like a grandson to him.

“Huh? Her?” He looked around then finally spotted Kagome. His eyes widened and his face turned red, “U-Uh…” He stuttered.

Kagome tilted her head then smiled at him, “Hi, I’m Kagome! Nice to meet cha!” She said giving him a smile.

‘A-A-Ah…S-Sh-She’s so… Pretty! Gosh! She makes Sakura look so… Normal!’ he thought as he gulped loudly. “Uh…” He was lost for words and Sarutobi sighed.

‘Well,I should have seen this coming. Kagome sure is quite the pretty one for her age. She’ll grow to be a fine woman.’ He thought feeling sort of lecherous. 

“Naruto are you going to just stand there or are you going to introduce yourself?” The old man pushed with a smirk.

Naruto jumped snapping out of it, “Right! Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage, believe it! At your service!” He yelled with a blushing grin and a fake salute.

Kagome laughed lightly, “Nice to meet you Naruto-kun.” She smiled.

Naruto quickly lost his resolve, ‘Ah man… She even says my name cute… Hah…’ He sighed dreamily out loud on accident making Kagome look at him weird, “Uh, you okay?” She asked curiously.

He straightened himself with a jump, “Of course I am!” He said chuckling nervously giving her a grin.

Sarutobi sighed, ‘It seems I’ve been forgotten…’, “If you two are done. Naruto, Kagome here will be staying in the apartment next door to yours. I assume you know which one, you’ll be showing her home.” He said giving another tired sigh.

He nodded, “Got it, old man! C’mon Kagome, I’ll show you the way, follow me!” He said smiling to her. She nodded, “Okay, thank’s a lot Sarutobi-san.” She said giving him a final bow before leaving out the door. Sarutobi dropped his smile once they left and his face dawned a more tired look as he gave a huge sigh. “Man…What a crazy long day…” He sighed out pulling out a bottle of sake to calm his nerves. ‘I’m just glad it’s finally over…’

“So, how far do we live?” Kagome asked as she looked around the now dark town lit up with late night shop lights making it look pretty. It may not have been as advanced as her world but they sure knew how to make it look beautiful.

“Not too far away, so where are you from? How come your staying in the leaf village?” Naruto asked her curiously trying to keep up conversation so it wouldn’t get awkward.

Kagome felt sweat drop down her temple as she got nervous, ‘I don’t want to go through all of that again… Um but what do I tell him then?’ She wondered with a sigh.

“Well, I’m from a really far away village I got stuck here through an invention my aunt was working on and I don’t really know my way back at all, so the Hokage said it was cool that I stayed here for the time being.” ‘And who knows how long that will take.’ She thought shaking her head.

Naruto nodded, “Ah, an invention huh? Well, won’t your family be worried?” He asked her as they approached the apartment complex.

She shook her head, “No, I don’t think so. Well, I mean, they know I can take care of myself rather. Though my mom tends to overreact sometimes…” She sweatdropped remembering how crazy she could be sometimes. “Oh, well, here we are. Come on, I’ll show you to your apartment.”

The two of them walked through the complex until they reached Kagome’s new room, after getting the key of course. “Well, this is your new apartment and mine is right next door, so you can uh, well, if you need anything, just- Uh!” He stumbled over his words embarrassed.

Kagome giggled, ‘He’s kind of cute…’ She thought absently as he blushed and scratched the back of his head as he tried to find a way to tell her ask him if she ever needed anything without inviting her over and having her think something else was going on.

Kagome lifted a brow, “I got it, Naruto-kun. I guess I’ll need to go shopping or something…” She trailed off as she unlocked the door and walked in leaving the door open for Naruto, who was busy trying to determine if he was allowed in or not.

He decided he’s just walk in behind her, “Yeah, you really do.” He muttered as he looked around. ‘These apartments are already furnished but it sucks getting all of the other stuff…’ Naruto suddenly remembered something and perked up as Kagome looked around her new apartment, “Uh, hey! The chunnin exams are happening soon, and you’re about my age, does that mean you’re going to be apart of it?” He asked looking her up and down looking to see if she had a leaf band.

Kagome looked at him curiously, “Chuunin exams? What’s that?” She asked sitting down on her couch then patted the cushion next to her. Naruto’s eyes widened, “What!? You don’t know what the chuunin exams are!? Wow, you must really not be from around here!” He exclaimed taking a seat next to her as he started to explain.

“It’s only the ruthless crazy test that determines whether or not you’ll surpass the regular genin level!” He exclaimed excitedly. Kagome nodded, “Genin is the beginning level ninja… So Chuunin must be next, then a Jonin like Kurenai-san…” Kagome nodded putting it together.

“Cool! Then I guess I will be attending it!” She grinned. “Uh, but are you even a ninja? I mean, you don’t have a leaf ninja head band anywhere on you.” He asked her curiously.

Kagome smiled, “Yeah, I’ll be getting one tomorrow if I pass Kurenai-san’s test. Then I’ll be on her team!” She said to him. He nodded, ‘But… Don’t they already have a four man squad?’ He thought offhandedly then shook his head. “Well, that’s pretty cool! I guess we’ll be seeing each other around then!” He said getting up. Kagome nodded, “Yup! We will, see ya around Naruto-kun!” She said as he walked out.

Kagome decided to call it a day and go to bed. ‘Sigh… I wonder what I’m gonna do about breakfast tomorrow…Sigh I guess I’ll just have to ask Sarutobi-san about that.’ She thought lightly as she laid down on her bed.

‘Man, I just hope those idiots found a way to bring me back home soon… I’d hate to bring any trouble to this village by staying here, and it seems wherever I go, trouble follows…’ Kagome sighed.

Next day

Kagome walked along the street by herself as she went to the destination she was supposed to meet Kurenai for her test. She was in the forest clearing by the great mountains when Kurenai popped up in a fit of smoke, “Hey Kurenai-san!” Kagome greeted with a determined look in her eyes.

‘Good, I like the fire in her eyes.’ She nodded. “That’s Kurenai-sensei, to you Son!” She yelled in her military voice.

Kagome nodded and saluted her, “Yes, m’am! Kurenai- Sensei!” She nodded.

“Good, now the test for your approval to ninja will be…” She trailed off for suspension making Kagome lean in.

“You will be finding Mrs. Pation’s cat!” She exclaimed seriously. Kagome anime fell over, “Ugh.. What!? You want me to find a cat? But why?” She asked wearily.

Kurenai smirked, “This will show me your hunting and retrieving skills.” She said seriously. Kagome made an ‘oh’ face then nodded, “Got it!” She turned and went to find the cat but Kurenai stopped her. “Uh, Kagome?” She said with a sweatdrop.

“Huh?” Kagome stopped and turned around.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you knew which way the cat went? Or what it even looked like?” She said to her. Kagome laughed nervously then came back, “Oh yeah…Hehe.”

Kurenai shook her head, ‘This is gonna be a long day…’ So after Kagome spent half the day doing a bunch of random d-rank missions by herself without complaint Kurenai smiled at the girl’s good heart and enthusiasm.

“Alright! Kagome you’ve done a great job and now it’s time for your last part of the test!” Kurenai exclaimed. Kagome jumped up, “Really, awesome what is it?” She asked looking around for any needy old lady or old man who needed help with something, or lost cat or dog, or a pond to clean out.

“Well, your last mission is a test of teamwork! Here.” She said holding out a blue leaf village band. Kagome gasped, “This is the test?” Kurenai smiled softly, “Sure is. You are now a part of Squad 8. How you play well in our first week will determine if you will stay on the team!” She said to the young demi-saiyan.

Kagome grinned, “Awesome!” She took the leaf band and tied it loose around her neck. “So when do I get to meet the team?”

“Right now.”

“Hey! KURENAI-SENSEI! What’s up with the major call!?” Kagome looked over to where she heard a loud male voice call out and was met with 3 people. The one who called out was the one she noticed first he wore a grey jacket with dark brown fur around his cuffs and hood. He had brown eyes and two big red upside down triangles on his face. On his head he had a small white puppy. Next to him, in the middle, was a small girl, probably shorter than Kagome was, with short dark blue hair and purple pupil-less eyes and pale skin. She wore a big hoodie that covered her body and dark blue ninja tights. Next to her was a taller guy with dark shades covering his eyes and also he had pale skin as well. He wore a hoodie with a high collar that covered his mouth and spiky brown hair. He gave Kagome a weird vibe, but it wasn’t threatening.

“Huh? Hey whose the chick?” Kiba asked as he came closer, ‘Whoa, she’s a cutie!’ He thought with a smirk.

“This is what I told you about yesterday. We are going to be the only 5-man squad due to uneven numbers. This is Kagome Son. Your new teammate! I expect you all to get along.” Kurenai stated firmly, looking at Kiba mostly.

“N-New teammate? But Kurenai, it’s so sudden.” Kagome looked over to the soft voice seeing the girl from before with the blue hair, ‘Whoa, she talks so softly. It’s crazy.’

“This was decided by the Hokage. This is the new team as of now. I will be leaving now for some business, introduce yourselves and play nice. I expect you all to meet me here tomorrow for training.” Kurenai said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“Hey, wait!” Kiba tried but it was too late. ‘Damn! Some teacher she is… Just leaving us in the dust like that…’

“Well, it’s nice to meet you guys, I’m Son Kagome as you’ve heard. It’s nice to be apart of the team.” She grinned giving a bow.

“I-I’m Hinata Hyuuga.” Hinata said shyly. “Kiba Inuzuka, at your service! And this is my buddy Akamaru!” He winked at her and Akamaru barked in response to his name.

“Shino Aburame.” Shino said in his drone like voice. “Eheh… Nice to meet you Shino…” She said wearily.

“So where are you from? How come you’re a leaf ninja so suddenly, I didn’t see you in the graduating class?” Kiba asked her.

“Oh uh… It’s a long story…Hehe…” She could lie to Naruto but her team was a different story, from what she heard from Kurenai, she’s going to be around these guys just about everyday, she needed them to trust her and she needed to be able to trust them. ‘Aw man, what do I do?’

“You’re the one…” She jumped hearing the droned voice of Shino say lowly.

“Huh? Shino what are you talking about, the one what?” Kiba said looking to his weird team mate.

Hinata looked over curiously, “You’re the one… Who they say fell from the sky… Last week…” He stated looking over to Kagome.

Kagome sweatdropped, ‘He’s so creepy…’ “Huh? Fell from the sky? What are you talking about Shino!? I swear you’re always saying weird stuff!!” Kiba yelled at him.

“N-No, Kiba-kun. I heard about it too… Last week they said a girl fell from the sky, that’s what that big crater is in the middle of the town, down by the east gates.” Hinata said softly.

“Huh? What that crater?” He looked closer at Kagome. “No way… She doesn’t have a scratch on her, how’s that possible?” Kiba asked looking to Kagome for answers.

“Well, you’re right I am that girl who fell. And I healed fast because that’s just who I am.” She shrugged. ‘No point in lying now…’

So, Kagome spent the rest of the day explaining herself to her 3 teammates. It was 8:00pm when all was said and done and they seemed to take it better than the adults she knew.

They were all sitting in the clearing and Kiba flopped laying with his back on the grass, “Whoa! Man, this crazy!” Akamaru barked in agreement.

“Yes, truly remarkable…” Shino said with a nod. “Y-Yes, it’s really hard to believe but here she is right in front of us…” Hinata said looking to the pretty young girl, who was apparently a demi-alien defender of Earth.

“Does Kurenai-sensei know about you?” Shino asked her curiously.

“Forget that! Does the Hokage know!? Man with her on our side, the upcoming chunnin exams will be a piece of cake!” Kiba exclaimed jumping up with a grin, Akamaru barked in agreement, seeing as he could feel her energy a lot better than Kiba could, but Kiba could smell her energy a lot better than the other two could. He was sure Hinata could probably see her energy inside of her with her Byakugan and Shino’s bugs probably made it clear how strong she was.

Kagome nodded, “Yup, he knows alright! Kurenai knows as well, though they all freaked out a lot and I wasn’t able to give as much information to them as I did you guys, they were pretty overwhelmed and it took the whole day to convince them!” Kagome complained with a sigh remembering yesterday.

Shino nodded, “That’s pretty understandable don’t you think?” He said also standing. Kagome nodded, “I guess, I’m around people like me so much, I always forget there are some people who just aren’t as used to these things as I am…” Kagome said realizing just how hard this would be to believe if she were some regular person.

“Well, we had better be going to get some rest, we have to meet Kurenai pretty early tomorrow.” Hinata stated in a soft voice as she stood up as well. Kagome nodded, “Yeah you’re right. I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She grinned before standing as well.

“Yeah, see ya Kagome!” Kiba said waving. “B-Bye, Kagome-chan.” Hinata blushed slightly. “See ya.” Shino said walking away. Kagome ran off to her apartment then remembered she was hungry and without food. ‘Next stop! The old man’s office!’

So after a short run to the big Hokage building Kagome decided to cut the long walk up the stairs and decided to just fly up to his window and into the office. “Hey, Sarutobi-sama!” She called from outside, decided to give him his proper formalities. He turned around from his paperwork then his eyes widened slightly before going back to normal. “Ah, Kagome come in!” He called and she flew in.

“What can I help you with?” He asked giving her his full attention. “Well, I kind of don’t have any money and I'm really hungry…” She said sheepishly.

“Oh! Yes, I’m glad you reminded me,here!” He tossed her a bag of coins. “This should get you settled in before your real missions start.” He smiled. “Wow! Thanks Sarutobi-sama!” She grinned then flew out before he could say another word. “Wait!! Oh nevermind…” He sighed. ‘No one ever listens to an old man anyways…’ He sulked.

Kagome flew to the ground then ran to the ramen shop Kurenai took her to before not noticing the eyes watching her fly from the Hokage’s office in shock affectively stopping the argument they were having over a certain Uchiha.

“Uh… Did you just see that??” Ino said wearily with her finger pointed weakly at where Kagome just flew. Sakura gulped, “I really wish I hadn’t…” She responded weakly as well.

Kagome ran full speed to the shop, dodging all the people in her way easily before she got there, “TEUCHI-SAN! I’M BACK!!” She exclaimed cheerfully. ‘Food, food, food!!! Yes! I haven’t eaten all day!’ She cheered as she sat down in the stool not noticing the blonde next to her.

“Huh? Kagome-chan, you know about Ichiraku ramen?” Naruto asked looking over to his new crush. “Naruto-kun, hey! And of course I do! It’s the best ramen I’ve ever had!” She said grinning. Naruto nodded slurping his bowl, “You said it!”

“Well, well, well if it isn’t my two favorite customers getting along right before my eyes. How’s it been Kagome? The village treating you well?” He asked pulling out a pad of paper.

She nodded, “Yup, everyone’s really nice here. By the way I’ll have 5 orders of supreme ramen with everything on it!” She said grinning. Naruto looked at her shock, “Wow, you must be hungry…” He said chuckling.

Kagome nodded and Teuchi chuckled, “Oh no, Naruto. This is just the beginning.” Teuchi smirked, he couldn’t wait to see Naruto’s face when this small girl out-ate him.

So, 25 bowls of large ramen, a shocked Naruto, and smirking Teuchi later, “…WHAT!? Just how in the world did you manage to eat all that!” Naruto yelled in disbelief.

“Huh?” Kagome looked over to him then shrugged. “Well, I was just really hungry is all.” She chuckled.

Naruto looked at her for a moment then shook his head as he gained stars in his eyes, ‘Where have you been all my life?!’ He yelled in his mind.

At the end of the day Naruto ended up walking Kagome to her apartment again, seeing as they were neighbors, “See ya later Naruto-kun!” Kagome called as she unlocked her door.

“W-Wait a second, Kagome! I couldn’t help but notice your leaf village band, does that mean you’re a genin now?” He asked her. Kagome nodded, “Yup, and I’m officially part of squad 8.” She nodded.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool! So I guess I will be seeing you pretty soon then?” He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Kagome nodded not noticing his flustered appearance, “Yup, bye!” She said walking to her room then closing the door making Naruto deflate, “Aw man..!”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a week since I’ve been here and no sign of anyone coming to get me out of this ninja dimension. Not that it mattered to me much, this place was way cooler than my world, with all these missions and stuff. The only down side was that no one here was strong enough to fight me at all. But they sure did have their tricks with those jutsu things. Kurenai explained to me one day that she had tried to test me by using genjutsu but it didn’t work, she said it was because of my lack of chakra. Genjutsu attacks the chakra in your brain through the eyes, but since my Ki was stronger and I didn’t really have any chakra, it didn’t work.

She said it was pretty unique but I wasn’t sure what to think of it, I sighed as I fixed my outfit. “Looks like I arrived way too early this time… Man, but it was so boring back at my house!” I whined out loud hearing my voice echo through the empty quiet forest.

“Huh?” I looked over to the end of the clearing to see a fuzzy white ball rush out and run towards me. It jumped on my shoulder then started licking my face, I laughed loudly, “Hahaha! Akamaru! Chill out boy! Hahaha! Hey that tickles!” I laughed out.

I heard Kiba’s familiar chuckle, “Haha, geez, I never knew Akamaru could like someone so much!” He said looking towards me. I shrugged, “Oh y’know, I’m just awesome like that. No biggie.” I said cockily.

Kiba rolled his eyes, “Tch, yeah.” He smirked. “Hey, Kagome-chan.” Hinata said walking over. “Oh, hey Hinata! How’s it going?” I asked walking up to her.

“G-Good, thank you.”

“Hello, Kagome.” I jumped, feeling Shino’s creepy aura too late. I turned around slowly, “Oh, hehe hey Shino, how’s it?” I asked shakily, ‘Man, it’s been a week and he still gives me the creeps..’ I thought shaking my head.

“Fine. I’m glad you’re well.”

“Well, if you guys are done talking, I have an announcement to make!” Kurenai jumped from a tree and exclaimed with a smirk.

“What is it Kurenai-sensei?” Kiba asked as we all gathered around her.

“I’ve recommended all of you for the chuunin exams.” She stated seriously. I grinned and looked to Kiba to see he had the same expression, “All right! This is gonna be great!” Kiba yelled jumping up with his fist in the air.

“This is pretty cool, huh Hinata?” I said looking over to the timid girl. She jumped out of her thoughts, “Oh, uh y-yes. It is.” She stuttered softly. ‘Man, poor Hinata. She’d be such a great fighter if she was just more confident, oh well. I’m always here to help!’ I thought to myself. ‘Maybe I can help her train for the chuunin exams! Well, at least I can help her with her fighting, that ‘gentle fist’ thing is something I’m unfamiliar with…’

“I’m glad you all think so, here are your applications. If any of you for any reason think you may not be able to do this then say so now, or forever hold your peace.” Kurenai said looking to each of us, dead in the eyes.

She smiled when no one said anything, “Good. Here you are. The chuunin exams being held here in 1 week, so don’t expect training to be easy! I’m going to work your bones off! I expect each of you to be ready when the time comes!” She shouted out sternly.

We all nodded in understanding, “Good. Then we start at dawn, be ready!” She walked away then I looked to Hinata, ‘Hmm, well, from what I’ve seen so far she just needs to work on her speed and agility also she need to put more strength behind her moves. I don’t fight to kill, but at the rate she’s going Kurenai-sensei might have been right. The only way for her to really advance is for her to learn how to fight seriously and stop worrying about her opponent so much…Hm…’ I was stuck in my thoughts and didn’t notice Shino left.

“Uh, so Kagome,” Kiba started with a sly voice making me lift a brow at him, “Huh?”

“How’s about you and I go get something to-“ Kiba started but I finally got the right idea then cut him off. “Sorry Kiba, I can’t maybe some other time! C’mon Hinata, let’s go!” I said grabbing her wrist then running off to the training fields.

“B-But… aw.” Kiba whined.

Akamaru whined back in agreement, “Don’t worry Akamaru, one day…” He said in fake confidence.

“C’mon Hinata, faster!” I called as I dragged Hinata to our destination. “Wait, Kagome-chan! Where are we even going!?” She asked in a voice that was her version of a yell.

I chuckled as I saw it in the distance, “You’ll see!” ‘This’ll work for sure!’I thought enthusiastically.

“Here we are!” I said as we arrived at the training grounds. “The training field? But why?” Hinata asked looking up to me.

I furrowed my brows, “Well, Hinata, I think you’re a great fighter but you lack a lot of confidence, so maybe some training on the side will help boost you up a bit! From yours truly.” I said placing my hand on my chest.

Hinata gasped then blushed, “Wha? Y-You want to train me? B-But why? I’m just going to let you down…” She muttered solemnly, I frowned this, “Hinata, why would you say that? There’s no way you could let me down, you’re my friend and it’s my job to do what I can to help you out! I promise, by time the chuunin exams come along you’ll have faith in yourself!!” I promised holding my fist in front of my face.

Hinata looked shocked for moment before she looked reminiscent, she nodded, “O-Okay, Kagome-chan.” She said looking up at me determined, “I’ll do my best!!” She said looking ready I smiled, “Yes! Now that’s what I like to hear! Now here’s what we’re going to do first, I need to test your strength so I’m going to need you to come at me with all you’ve got!” I said leading her to the middle of the field then stopping on one side while she was on the other.

“What!? I couldn’t do that!” She sputtered out. I frowned, “Why not? I need to know how strong you are so I know what you need to improve on, you don’t have to worry about me Hinata, you won’t hurt me.” I replied softly.

She nodded slowly and hesitsantly, “O-Okay, here I come! Hah!”

I watched with precision as Hinata activated her Byakugan then came at me with a flat palm quickly, I dodged her hit then she came at me again. I jumped backwards then ran towards her just so that I was slightly faster than she was. She dodged me and went to kick her and just as I did she caught me in the stomach with her palm, now I didn’t think it would hurt as bad as it did, but it was worse. I instantly couched and hunched over.

‘Ah! Man that really stung! That gentle fist is really no joke! I had better be careful, with a hit like that Hinata really could be dangerous…’ I smirked as Hinata ran over to apologize then I caught her lightly in the jaw with my fist making her fly up then hit the floor roughly.

I didn’t want to be too rough with her, but just enough so that next time she didn’t let her guard down so easily during a fight, spar or not. I stood up, the sting leaving my body quickly, “Man Hinata, don’t let your guard down! C’mon I told you not to worry about me, but if we’re going to be in the chuunin exams then you’re going to have to learn that.” I said lightly.

She got up slowly with a slight struggle, “Y-Yes, Kagome-chan.” She replied softly.

I nodded, “Good, surprisingly enough that hit you gave was pretty harsh. At least I know that now, was that the gentle fist?” I asked her curiously and she nodded.

“Yes, the Byakugan helps us to see a person’s inner organs and chakra, the gentle fist is to block the chakra networks so the enemy is unable to go on. But you see, you don’t have chakra networks. When I look at you through the Byakugan I see that your whole body glows golden with Ki on the inside, there’s no networks to shut down, just simply pure energy.” She explained to me in fascination.

I lifted my brows, ‘Really? Now that’s different…’ “I see…” I muttered thinking about it.

“So when I attacked you I went for attacking an organ instead of chakra.” She explained letting me understand why such a weak hit hurt so much, well it more of stung a lot but you get the picture.

I nodded, “Got it. Well, we have more time so let’s go again, but this time I want you to do your best to dodge. Be on complete defense and I’ll go on offense. This will help you a lot when the time comes in battle, trust me.” I said to her remembering when my dad taught me just how important defense was, I learned it the hard way that day, I guess in that way me and Gohan were the same. You beat us up enough then we get stronger and make you regret it.

I smiled at the thought of my older brother, ‘Man, I really miss them…’ I sighed getting a far away look in my eyes.

“Um, are you ready, Kagome-chan?” Hinata asked me.

I looked up then nodded snapping out of it, “Yea, here I go!” I said charging at her fast then hitting her with a barrage of hits and kicks. I frowned when she started taking more and more hits, “C’mon Hinata, keep focus! You have to close your eyes and feel me out.” I said disappearing leaving an after image then reappearing behind her.

“You have to know where you opponent is at all times, so whenever he’s out of sight close your eyes and pinpoint him out, though I guess with that Byakugan of yours it shouldn’t be too hard to find me.” I said from behind her making her jump and turn around. I smirked, “But then there’s still the problem with your speed…” I muttered softly.

“My speed… Got it.” She nodded.

So for the next week we trained with and without Kurenai, I already knew I’d do fine, but Kurenai made it clear to me that the strength of your team was everything, that meant I had to watch out for my team and have their backs.

Hinata had done remarkably well, and to tell the truth I was proud of her. When I was younger I used to always want to be just like my father, but I never had the confidence to do so. I always thought I was too weak to be as great as someone like him. So seeing someone with as much potential as Hinata had, I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to help.

The day for the Chuunin Exams had finally arrived and I was ready, I made sure Hinata was as well. I’m sure Kiba and Shino were fine too. I smirked in the mirror as I tied my headband loosely around my neck again, and straightened out my gear and clothes. My hair was always a bother when I was younger, seeing as it was never tame, but now it was much better since I chose to keep in a permanent ponytail, though my bangs were still naturally wild.

My brown eyes shined with excitement for whatever was to come today as I walked calmly down the dirt road, ‘They say the Chuunin exams can really break someone’s spirit. That’s really harsh, I wonder what they have in store for us… I can’t afford to lose at this, my teammates are counting on me.’ I thought determined as I walked to the building where we would check in. ‘Man, it’s weird, we’re neighbors but I feel like I haven’t seen Naruto in such a long time…’ I don’t really know why but it kind of bummed me out. Naruto was my first friend and he was a pretty cool guy.

I walked down the road and felt a malicious aura nearby, my eyes narrowed as they were coming closer. I looked to the trees and glared at them knowing whoever was there saw me. “I know you’re there.” I said turning my whole body to face them. ‘This is strange… I can feel them but I can’t see them, is this some sort of jutsu again? Or is this guy just really good at hide and go seek?’ I wondered as I kept my guard up.

A strong wind blew past then just like that he was gone, along with his malicious aura. I frowned then sighed, “Man, what a creepy village…” I muttered then remembered the time. “Oh crap! I’ll be late!” I yelled then ran off using my super speed and arrived there in seconds leaving a cloud of dust in my trail.

“Sorry I’m late!!” I yelled as I stopped in front of the three. Shino shook his head and Kiba sighed, “Geez, we’ve been waiting all day! C’mon, I can’t wait another minute!” He said with a smirk. Akamaru barked happily then jumped to my shoulder to give me a lick in hello then jumped back to Kiba’s.

“Haha, hello to you too Akamaru!” I said giving them a grin. “You ready Hinata-chan?” I asked her as we walked in then up the stairs. Hinata smiled, “Y-Yes!” She nodded.

I patted her back and gave her a smile, “Good, then let’s get to it!”

We went up the first staircase and there was unfortunately already some hold up going on, ‘Huh? What’s this?’ I looked to the sign that said 201, clearly and wondered why the heck everyone was held up here when there’s another floor we need to go up.

I looked around quickly spotted someone I’d been looking forward to seeing I quickly ran up behind him and surprised him with a glomp from behind around his neck, “Naruto-kun!!” I yelled in his ear causing him to jump and yell in surprise making me laugh at him as I let go. “Ahahaha! Oh my gosh! You should’ve seen your face!” I laughed out at him.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto watched as Lee stopped both Sasuke and the weird kid’s foot with his bare hands. ‘Man, he’s good.’ He thought as he let go.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, ‘He stopped my kick… He must have a lot of chakra in that hand of his…’ Sasuke thought with a huff.

Lee’s teammates came up from behind him, “Hey, Lee, what happened to keeping a low profile, and not letting people see our true strength, the whole thing was your idea wasn’t it?” Neji scolded irritatedly, getting pushed around for no reason just so Lee could blow it just annoyed him.

“Oh forget it, Neji. It’s over now.” Tenten sighed. “I know I’m sorry guys it’s just…” He walked over to Sakura and gave her a winning smile, “Hello, my name is Rock Lee. Please be my girlfriend. I promise to protect you with my life!” He vowed to her making her cringe.

“No.” She said plainly. Lee’s posture melted, “B-But why not?” He asked weakly.

“Because you’re a weirdo!” Sakura said ruthlessly making Lee fall against the wall depressed.

Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes, he looked over to see another team walk in with 4 members, ‘So that’s the 4-man squad I’ve been hearing so much about huh? Tch, they all seem pretty weak to me. Well, except…’ Sasuke’s thought trailed off as he glared at the girl with the long black hair. ‘She’s the one who they say fell from the sky then healed miraculously… All sorts of crazy rumors have been spread about her, I wonder which ones are actually true…’ He thought as she snuck up behind Naruto then jumped him from behind with a hug making him yell in shock as she yelled in his ear.

“Ahahaha! You should’ve seen your face!” She laughed out loud making everyone’s attention draw on the two.

“Whoa, who is that?” Whispers started to go around as people recognized the only 4-man squad.

“Hey, is that the 4-man squad?”

“It’s got to be, they all showed up together!”

“Hey, that means that girl is-!”

“Yeah! She’s the one they say fell from the sky then healed like, crazy fast!”

“Aw no way! She must be pretty strong!”

“Look at her, she’s pretty hot too…”

“K-Kagome!” Naruto sputtered out as his face turned red at the fact that she actually hugged him. “Naruto you know this girl!?” Sakura sputtered out. ‘This girl is so freaky! I saw her that day! She literally was flying!’ Sakura freaked out.

Kagome smiled at her, “Yup, we’re neighbors! But still, I haven’t seen you in a while Naruto! Glad to see you came.” She nodded to him.

He shook his head, “Uh, yeah of course I did! As future Hokage this will be a piece of cake! Believe it!” He yelled with a grin.

She nodded, “If you say so, so is this your team?” She asked looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, this is Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha…” He said saying Sasuke’s name with distain.

‘Well, I guess those two don’t get along so perfectly…’ Kagome thought with a sweatdrop as the two started to glare at each other before Sasuke gave up and ignored him. “Tch, loser.” He muttered.

‘Wow! What a beautiful maiden!’ Lee shouted in his mind but before he could flirt Neji walked up to Sasuke and asked him his name. Sasuke scoffed, “I’m not obliged to answer.” Sasuke replied smugly.

Neji growled, “What!?”

“C’mon Sasuke, Naruto let’s go!” Sakura said pulling them along by their hands. “Wait, hey Sakura you don’t have to pull me!” Sasuke said as they walked away.

“Hmph, an Uchiha huh? Well, this exam just keeps getting more and more interesting.” Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement and Hinata nodded. Kagome looked over at the confused, “What’s so great about an Uchiha?” She asked confused.

“You don’t know?!” Kiba said shocked but then remembered, “Oh yeah, you’re not from around here.” He said lightly then lowered his voice as he explained, “Well, the Uchiha clan used to be a strong clan and the pride of the leave village. Their family had passed down something similar to Hinata’s Byakugan called the Sharingan. It’s pretty deadly trust me. So anyway, a while back years ago, it was said that someone from their own clan slaughtered every last one of them. Leaving Sasuke as the last one.” He explained feeling kind of bad for the guy.

Kagome made a face and frowned, ‘Oh man… That must be hard… I can only imagine how terrible it must be to be the last one…’ It was a good thing she was pretty empathetic despite her driven fighting spirit. She sighed, “That must be hard…” She voiced out. Kiba nodded, “Yeah, everyone wants a piece of him now. He was at the top of the class back at the academy. Y’know, the best of the best.” He finished as they started towards the stairway.

Kagome nodded, ‘Best of the best huh? Now I want to fight him and see what the fuss is about.’ She thought with a smirk. She stopped in her train of thought when she saw the guy with the shiny black hair and bowl cut wearing the same outfit as the jonin she saw when she first arrived here follow after Naruto’s team. ‘What was his name again…Oh well. I wonder what he’s up to..’ Kagome let her curiosity get the better of her and snuck off to follow them, “Hey! Where do you think you’re going, Kagome!” Kiba yelled after her.

“The checking station is the other way.” Shino continued. “You’ll be late.” Hinata cut in worriedly. Kagome smiled, ‘Should’ve seen that coming…’

“Uh don’t wait up guys, I promise I’ll be on time! Be right back!” She yelled then ran off quickly following Lee and the rookie 9.

She arrived just as they started, ‘Awesome! I’m not too late!’ She thought as she looked down from the ledge at the fight.

“You want to learn about the Uchiha clan? I’ll teach you.” Sasuke said dangerously as his vibe grew dark. ‘Whoa intense…’ Kagome thought as she jumped on the railing and sat down to watch dangling her feet over the edge, going unnoticed by everyone so far, to her amazement.

“HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!!” She heard Naruto yell with anger in his voice. “I get him first!” He yelled out in challenge.

“Naruto!” Sakura scolded, “Go for it.” Sasuke said carelessly.

‘Huh? Naruto what are you doing?’ Kagome wondered. “Don’t worry Sakura, it’ll only take a couple seconds for me to finish this guy off!” He said cockily.

“I’m sorry but no thank you. The only one I want to fight, is Uchiha.” Lee said calmly.

Naruto scoffed, “Well I have bad news for you!” He charged towards him recklessly, “Sasuke can’t compare to me!! Believe it!!” He yelled going after him.

‘Really, Naruto? I mean sure, your power level is higher than Sasuke’s but this guy…’

Lee didn’t even get into a fighting stance, he maneuvered his hand and knocked Naruto’s hand away with ease, knocking him to the ground, Naruto twisted and went to kick him but Lee yelled out, “Leaf Whirlwind!” Then tripped Naruto with a fast kick sending him spinning and he hit the wall Kagome was sitting on. ‘He’s different somehow…’ Kagome finished her thought as she grew interested in the bushy browed kid. ‘Geez, I hope Naruto can take a hit…’ She hoped as she watched bushy brows boast.

“As you see, it is pointless. Just accept it, your skills are inferior. You see Sasuke, out of all of the top ranking Genin I am the best. Fight me and I will prove it to you.” He challenged.

“There’s no time Sasuke, we have to register by 3:00. We barely have half an hour until then!” Sakura said panicked. ‘Uh oh… I better get out of here soon and sign in… Well, maybe just a little longer…’ Kagome thought as she watched Sasuke get into a stance. “Don’t you worry Sakura, this will all be over… In 5 seconds!” He said running to Lee.

Kagome watched as Lee moved way quicker than Sasuke then landed a kick to his cheek, ‘Whoa! How cool! Welp, that was 5 seconds…’ She thought with a chuckle.

Sasuke looked up and Kagome gasped seeing his eyes turned red with 2 commas in them, ‘Huh? What’s that? Wait, the sharingan? Is that it? Who knew I’d be seeing it the same day I had heard about it. Well, if it’s anything like Hinata’s eyes, he should be doing better now that he activated it.’

Kagome watched as Sasuke charged at him with a new confidence but was quickly shut down when Lee kicked him square in the jaw. At this Sakura gasped and Naruto woke up and gasped as well, “Sasuke!” He yelled out in shock.

“As you can see Sasuke, what I use is neither Genjutsu nor Ninjutsu!” Lee said disappearing from Sasuke’s sight but Kagome’s eyes easily followed, “What I use is Taijutsu! Straight martial arts, so no tricks!” Lee said going to strike him again but this time Sasuke jumped out of the way.

Kagome nodded in understanding, ‘It’s just like what I told Hinata before, that special eye power of yours means nothing if you can’t keep up. It’s great that you can see it coming but if you’re not fast enough to dodge it, then there’s no point.’ She thought watching them.

She listened as Lee explained just what she thought, “You know in this life I have come to believe there are two types of ninja. Those who are born with talent like you, and those like me who have to work at it everyday of our lives! As you can see, your sharingan is no match, for my extreme taijutsu!!” He yelled as Sasuke charged him again and he kicked him in the chin knocking him off his feet.

Kagome shook her head, ‘Well, nevermind then, if he can’t beat someone like Lee there’s no point in me fighting him. Though I have to admit… Lee would be a nice sparring partner.’ Kagome thought before smirking, ‘If I went easy on him of course…’

Lee looked like he was going to finish him off. But just as he started his ‘Dancing Leaf shadow’ Kagome felt two new life forces enter the lobby. And one seemed strangely familiar.

“That’s enough Lee!!” A yell came from a red turtle who stopped lee’s next attack by throwing a needle through his bandage and pinning it to the wall.

“This is bad…” Lee muttered dreadfully. ‘What now?’ Sasuke thought weakly as he fell out of the air. ‘Guess that’s my que.’ Kagome thought as Sakura screamed his name as he fell. Kagome jumped down from her perch, pushing off the railing and caught him mid-air with ease.

She floated down slowly as Lee ran to the red turtle and apologized to it. She looked down as Sasuke looked up at her shocked, “Gee, I guess you’re not as strong as you thought you were.” Kagome muttered to him making him glare at her dangerously.

‘I didn’t even sense her. How long has she been here?’ He thought with narrowed eyes. Kagome set him down on the floor as Sakura ran up, “Oh my god! Sasuke are you alright!?” She exclaimed pushing Kagome out of the way to coddle the Uchiha. Kagome stood up and looked at her weird, ‘Geez, he’s only a little beat up, Naruto got knocked out and she didn’t care one bit! Man, so much for teamwork…’ She sighed to herself then looked over to Lee.

“Well, at least this wasn’t a total waste.” She said remembering how he used strong martial arts.

‘Yup, he’ll be one interesting cookie. Though I have to admit… He is a weirdo.’ She thought as she walked over to Naruto and helped him up.

“Hey Naruto-Kun. Nice try but, I guess martial arts just isn’t you guy’s strong suit.” Kagome commented lightly trying to make him feel better but he still looked pretty shaken up.

‘Man… He wasn’t that good, calm down people…’ She thought plainly. Naruto looked like he was coming up with some sort of reason for the talking turtle and Kagome sweatdropped when he ran over to his team and started to explain how turtles could be Sensei too.

Kagome sighed and walked over to them looking at Naruto wearily, ‘I wonder about him sometimes… I really do…’

“All right then are you ready for your punishment!” The turtle snapped at him. Lee nodded, “Yes sir.” He deflated.

“All right then, come out Gai-Sensei!!” The turtle yelled making a light bulb go off in Kagome’s head as smoke appeared on the turtle’s back and a man dressed exactly like lee popped up.

“HEY WHAT’S SHAKIN!? HOW’S EVERYBODY DOIN?” He yelled out striking a ridiculous pose. ‘Why do I get the feeling he’s a lost Ginyu Force member…?’ Kagome thought wearily.

“Oh, I see where he gets it from! Same weird outfit, same hair cut and the same bushier brows!” Naruto said putting it together.

“Hey! Don’t disrespect the great Gai-sensei!!” Lee defended.

“WELL SORRY IF I DIDN’T NOTICE HIS GREATNESS I WAS TOO BUSY WATCHING CRAWL FROM UNDER THAT TURTLE!!” Naruto yelled back.

“HE DID NOT CRAWL!!”

“Let it go Lee.” Gai interrupted. “Sorry Sensei.”

“Now for your punishment…” Gai pulled back his fist then punched Lee across the face with such force he flew into the air with blood leaking from his nose. “You little fool!!” Gai yelled out.

Gai walked over to him then suddenly the background changed into a sunset ocean view type vibe making Kagome look around, “What the…”

“Oh Lee…”

“Oh Gai-Sensei… I am- I am so sorry!!” Lee cried out as waterfalls of tears streamed down both of their eyes.

“You don’t have to say anymore Lee…” Gai said with a deep voice filled with passion.

“Oh Lee…”

“Gai-sensei!”

“Lee… “

“Gai- Sensei!!” The he jumped into Gai’s arms.

Kagome sweatdropped, ‘I can’t even begin to understand this…’

Sasuke looked deadplanned, ‘How could I lose to someone THAT lame!?’ He thought exasperatedly.

“Oh Lee, your just stuck in the middle. You’re not a child but not yet a man…” Gai continued.

“Oh Gai-sensei! You’re so good to me!” Lee replied with tears still leaking from his eyes.

Kagome, Sakura, and Sasuke watched with an expression between shock and disgust, “Actually it’s pretty sweet the way those two are so close to each other!” Naruto pointed out.

“Are you kidding me!!?” Sakura screamed at him.

“Now take off! I want you to run out into the sunset and give me 300 laps! Run my son! Run out into the sunset and make your Sensei proud! But don’t mess up your hair.” He finished with a grin.

Sakura reminded them of the chuunin exams and Gai decided that Lee should do 500 laps instead then looked over to the team. And thought, ‘So this must be Kakashi’s team…’ , “How is Kakashi doing anyways?” He asked looking over to them.

“You know Kakashi?” Sasuke asked the weird guy. He nodded, “Of course, he and I are… arch rivals for all of eternity!!” He said with a voice filled with passion. Kagome was starting to think that was just his voice.

“WHAT!? THERE'S JUST NO WAY!” The three yelled. Kagome even found It hard to believe with how intimidating she remembered Kakashi to be and how nice Gai was.

“How dare you! If Gai-sensei says it is true then-“ 

“That’s enough Lee, a ninja’s actions speak louder than his words.” He said before disappearing with such speed even Kagome was slightly impressed. ‘Wow, for a human he’s pretty fast…’ She thought looking behind her to see Gai standing there instead of across the room.

“The fact is I’m stronger than Kakashi. And faster. “ He boasted.

“You see Gai-sensei is the best there is!” Lee vouched.

“I am sorry for the trouble we cause you and the delay. Please look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology also notice my handsome manly features…”He grinned down then noticed Kagome who smiled at him.

“Ah, Kagome! How’s it been, it’s been awhile little lady!” He grinned at her.

Kagome smiled, “I’ve been well, Gai-sensei. It’s nice to see you again, your student is pretty strong.” She complimented lightly.

Lee gained starry eyes at the compliment, “Wait until you see me in the Chuunin exams! I will blow you away!” Lee bragged to her.

Kagome chuckled, “I bet.” She chuckled.

“What are you doing here anyways, Kagome-chan? Not that I wouldn’t want you here!” Naruto asked quickly adding the last part as to not offend her.

“Oh, just checking out the competition.” She shrugged.

“Well, then I wish you luck. Remember give it your best! Lee, farewell!” Gai said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

‘I wonder if that smoke trick is like the instant transmission technique…’ Kagome wondered absently.

“Sasuke, I have not been totally honest with you, I said I wanted to test my skill but you are not the one I wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before, I told you I was the best genin here but there is another top ninja. Someone on my own team. I came here to defeat him, you were just practice. Now you are a target, I will crush you! There you have it consider yourself warned!” He said before jumping away.

Kagome guessed she should have followed him and shrugged, ‘Oh well, better go now, Kiba and Shino are gonna be pissed I was so late…’ She thought walking away.

“Hey you, who are you anyways?” Sasuke called out to her. Kagome turned around and grinned, “Who me? My name’s Son Kagome, nice to meet you, Sasuke. See ya later Naruto!” She smiled at the blonde before lightly pushing off the ground then landing on the railing high up. She jumped onto the loft then quickly followed after Lee, seeing as she had no idea where to go.

Naruto watched dreamily as she went away with hearts in his eyes, “Uh, bye Kagome-chan~…. Ehehe…Ehe…” He chuckled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura shook her head at Naruto, “Look guys we should watch out for that girl.” Sakura said being serious for once.

Sasuke looked over to her and she caught Naruto’s attention as well, “Why what do you know about her?” Sasuke asked seriously.

“Well, I saw her one day when I was out with Ino… She’s strange… She has these weird abilities that I’ve never seen before, and I’m almost positive it wasn’t ninjutsu or genjutsu.” She said wearily.

“Huh? Sakura what are ya talkin about? Kagome’s the nicest person ever! Not to mention the most beautiful girl I’ve ever-“ He cut himself off seeing Sakura’s death glare. He gulped and decided not to finish that comment.

Sasuke glared into the distance, ‘Great all of these new guys who might be a challenge in battle and now I have to worry about some girl? Yeah right…’ He thought shrugging her off. “This thing is starting to get interesting. The chuunin Exams…I can’t wait to see what happens next. Let’s get going, Naruto! Sakura!” He called.

“YEAH!”


	6. Chapter 6

Once I walked in the double doors to room 301, I instantly had a bad feeling about this. All eyes turned to me and glared, ‘Whoa! This is not what I expected! These guys sure are rough looking…’ I thought as I looked around for my team mates.

“Hey, Kagome! Over here!” Kiba yelled.

I smiled and walked over, “Oh hey Kiba, Shino, Hinata!” I said with a winning grin.

“Don’t give us that look, where have you been?” Shino said with that creepy deep voice of his. I gulped, “Just checking out the competition, is all!” I grinned putting my hands behind my neck.

“Checking out the competition?” Hinata said curiously.

I nodded, “Yup, there was a fight between Lee and that Uchiha kid you were telling me about.” I said looking to Kiba.

His and Hinata’s eyes widened, “What!? No way! I bet Sasuke beat that weirdo to ground. Man I almost feel sorry for him!” Kiba smirked.

“Oh no..” Hinata said worriedly. I smirked and shook my head, “Oh, c’mon. You guys should know by now not to judge a book by it’s cover, in reality, Lee beat Sasuke and Sasuke never landed a single hit!” I said glad to prove him wrong.

“What!?” All three of them said in shock. I shrugged, “Told ja!”

Just as I said that Naruto’s team walked in, ‘Man, I’ve never seen Naruto fight before, well, except just now but that didn’t count. I wonder how good he is… I mean he’s strong, even I can feel that. But just how strong?’ I wondered as he walked in and immediately started to mouth off to some spiky haired kid. All the people in the room who were eyeing our 4-man squad turned to glare at the newbies.

“C’mom, let’s go see what the hype’s about.” I said walking over to the team. I saw some pretty blonde haired girl jump on Sasuke and start to tease Sakura about her forehead until she saw me and her eyes widened and she let go of Sasuke.

She pointed at me, “H-Hey! It’s you!” She yelled pointing at me making everyone look from her to me curiously.

I looked around confused then pointed to myself, “Me?” What was this chick talking about? It’s not like I’ve ever met her before. “Do I know you?” I asked confused.

“Don’t play dumb with me! I saw you! Sakura saw it too!” She said looking to Sakura. I looked at Sakura even more confused now, “What’s the deal? This is my first time meeting any of you?”

“Yeah, Ino, what’s your deal?” The guy with the spiky hair said with annoyed curiosity.

“Sakura?” Naruto asked looking to his team mate. Sakura shook her head silently at Ino, in a ‘let it go’ way. Ino deflated but glared at me, “Whatever! I know what I saw!” She Said with a ‘humph!’

“Okay….”

“Well, Well, Well, looks like the gangs back together!” Kiba said as the other 3 walked up behind me.

“H-Hi, N-Naruto-kun!” Hinata said lightly with a deep blush coming to her cheeks.

‘Huh?’ I looked at her to see her looking to Naruto then divert her gaze when he made eye contact. I smirked, ‘So she likes him! I wish I would’ve known that during training it would’ve helped a lot!’ I thought with a shrug.

“You guys too huh? Man, everyone’s here for this stupid thing.” Spiky said with a bored voice. ‘Geez, he sounds like he hates everything!’

“So whose team are you even on, new girl?” The blonde sneered at me. I looked to see her team also look at me curiously along with Naruto and Sakura. ‘I guess Sasuke already figured it out.’

Kiba smirked and before I could say anything he wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a cocky grin, “Isn’t it obvious? This little cutie is on our team! We’re the only 4-man squad allowed to participate!” He bragged pulling me close to show me off.

I glared at him from the side as the people who hadn’t figured that out yet gasped, “No way!” Ino’s team yelled along with Sakura, Naruto, and everyone else in the room who didn’t know.

I smiled and waved, “Yup! That’s me!” I stuck my tongue out with a wink. “Wha-! B-But Kagome-chan! How come you never told me!!?” Naruto yelled with a slightly betrayed look on his face.

I shook my head, “That’s because I haven’t seen you, you jerk!” I yelled back giving him a glare. ‘Geez! The nerve! I don’t see him for a whole week and he accuses me?!’ I hmph’ed and he got nervous and started to try and apologize but I ignored him.

“How does someone like you even know someone like Naruto?” Spiky, I call him spiky now, said looking to me with a lifted brow, “Huh? Someone like me?” I asked confused.

He sighed, “Nevermind, women…” He muttered rolling his eyes. I glared at his comment, but took a breath letting it go. I didn’t notice while talking to him Naruto glared daggers at Kiba’s arm which was still around my shoulder.

“Yup! Here we all are! The 10 Rookies! Heh, this’ll be fun! At least, for us good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?” He said smirking to him. ‘I guess he still thinks Sasuke is big stuff. Oh well,’ I shrugged off his arm.

Sasuke smirked back, “Kiba, careful you don’t get overconfident.”

“Just you wait, we’re going to blow you guys away! We’ve been training like crazy.” He bragged.

“What do you think we’ve been doing? Sitting around picking daisies? You don’t know what training means!” Naruto yelled back.

I giggled, “Oh don’t mind Kiba, Naruto, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.” I said lightly trying to calm the situation.

Naruto huffed, “Whatever.”

I felt heat on my back and that same aura from earlier today and looked out into the classroom with narrowed eyes as I looked around to pinpoint it.

Meanwhile, the fat one in Ino’s team started to walk towards Kiba but Shino stepped in front of him, “What do you want?” He said glaring up at Shino.

Shino looked down and the guy looked down too seeing a bug crawl by, “Thought maybe you hadn’t seen it. Didn’t want you steppin’ on it…” He said menacingly and creepy I stopped looking for that person and looked back at the scene in front of me, I could always find it later, it wasn’t like we are all going anywhere.

“Why, you saving it for lunch?” He said smugly. Then there was an awkward silence as Shino said nothing but never moved out of his way either. ‘Uhh….Shino?’ I thought wearily.

“Hey, you guys! You might wanna try keeping it down a little, I mean no offense but you are the 10 rookies right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn’t go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn’t a class field trip.” Some guy with silver hair and glasses covering black eyes said as he walked towards us, in warning.

“Well, no one asked you! Who are you?!” Ino yelled at him.

“I’m Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you. You’ve made quite an impression.” He replied with a smirk.

And he was right too because everyone was looking at us with dirty gazes, ‘Eh, I’ve seen worse.’ I shrugged them off.

“See those guys over there, they’re from the rain village, very touchy…This exam makes everyone tense, and you don’t want to rub them the wrong way right now.” He warned.

“Uh uh.” Ino said in agreement. 

“But how would you know you’re just rookies, I didn’t know much either the first time.” He said making me wonder.

“Hey, Kabuto, was it? So this isn’t your first time taking the exam?” I asked looking at him.

“No, actually this is my 7th time.” He said with a small blush. My eyes widened, ‘Whoa! 7th? Geez, this exam really is no joke…’

“You see, the exam is held twice a year and this is my 4th year.”

“Wow, veteran! You must be an expert by now!” Sakura said with amazement.

“Cool, you can give us all the inside tips!” Naruto said excitedly. I sweatdropped at this, “Uh guys, do we really want to take tips from someone who has already failed 6 times? I mean, the guy must be doing something wrong?” I pointed out.

“Yeah, she’s right, some expert. He’s never passed!” Spiky agreed with me.

“Heh, well, 7th times a charm!” Kabuto laughed out rubbing the back of his neck.

Me and spiky deflated at this, “I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough were true…Aw man, I knew this was gonna be a drag.” He said from his spot beside me and he slouched over.

“Are you always tired or something?” I asked him lifting a brow. He sighed, “Yes.” He replied shamelessly.

“Hold, on don’t give up hope yet. I may be able to help you guys, with my Ninja Info Cards.” He said holding up a deck of red and black cards.

“Huh? What’s that?” I asked leaning forward.

“It’s hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I’ve learned over the past 4 years, I’ve got more than 200 of them. So you see I haven’t been completely wasting my time. They might not look like much to the naked eye, in fact, they appear blank. Don’t want just anyone seeing this stuff.” He said putting his finger on a card then it twisted around until a picture came up.

“You see, I’m using my chakra to reveal their secrets, like this for example.” He explained.

“What’s that map of?” I asked peeking at it.

“It’s a geographical distribution of all the candidates taking the chuunin exams this year, what villages they come from, and how many from each village.” I nodded as I looked at the map. “Pretty cool.” I muttered.

“Why do you think they all come together to take it at the same time?” He started but we still heard that kid from Ino’s team munching loudly from the side.

“It’s to foster a friendship between nations, of course. Y’know unity and all that. This way they can regulate the total number of shinobi in each village, thereby maintain the balance of power. You see by maintain the balance of power they can make sure no village has too many shinobi to outclass another. It all make sense…I suppose.” He explained with a shrug and suddenly for some reason this guy just felt really off somehow.

This was weird because he seemed so nice, but something in my instincts begged me not to trust him. I sighed, ‘Welp, who am I to deny my very own instincs?’ I thought as I took heed.

“Those card you hold have information on individuals?” Sasuke asked stepping forward. Kabuto smirked, “They might. Do you have someone in mind?”

I looked to Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes, “I might.”

“Well, I have information on just about everyone here, including you guys of course. So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they’re from whatever.” He said holding up one card.

“There’s Gaara of the desert, and Rock Lee of the Leaf village while you’re at it.” He said in a serious voice. I lifted my brow at the names, ‘Wonder who Gaara is…’

“Aw man, you even know they’re names? That makes it easy!” Kabuto said holding out his hand and getting the cards instantly.

“Here they are.” He said holding the two up. “Show them to me.” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto nodded his head looking back and forth, I shook my head at his obviousness, ’He doesn’t know what’s going on.’

He told us about the two then he said Gaara had done 7 c-rank missions and 1 b-rank and never got injured once.

“What!?” Everyone but me, Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata yelled.

He nodded, “Yup there are 6 nations attending and from the looks of it they’ve all sent pretty exceptional ninja, he’s not the only one… Of course the hidden sound village is small it sprang up recently and no one knows anything about it, those guys are sketchy.” He said looking to the only sound ninja team here.

“So as you can see, this time around, the exams are gonna be pretty rough.” He said putting his cards away.

“I see, it’s almost enough to make you lose your confidence…” Hinata said lightly with a sad voice. “Well it’s a fine time to start talking like that!” Ino shouted.

I shrugged and wrapped and arm loosely around Hinata’s shoulder making her jump, “Ha! Don’t worry Hinata, you shouldn’t let these guys scare you too much.” I said giving her a smile for comfort. ‘Man, these guys sure do have a lot more on the line then I do…Better not mess up!’ I thought determined.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Kabuto said looking to me. “Huh? Why not?” I asked him

“Well, out of all the years, I’ve been here I’ve never seen a group of candidates with this much potential, yes, we really have our work cut out for us this year.” He said giving off an intense vibe.

Naruto started to shake and I watch as he looked like he was about to explode, “Hey don’t worry Naruto, we’ll be fine!” Sakura said trying to cheer him up, but I wasn’t sure he needed it.

“Arrrrggghhaaa!” He yelled out making everyone in the class look at him. I sweatdropped, ‘Oh, boy…’ He pointed at the class and yelled out, “MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUAMAKI AND I’M GOING TO BEAT EVERYONE OF YOU BEEEELLEIVE IT!!!!!” He yelled out confidently.

I grinned at his enthusiasm and nodded, “Yeah, you tell him Naruto!!” I yelled as well with a grin.

“Oh yeah! I feel a lot better now!” Naruto said with a grin as well.

After all was settled down and the group of candidates started to glare even hard at us Kiba chuckled,” Uh, can you say that a bit louder? Didn’t quite catch it.” He laughed at Naruto.

“You idiot. Are you trying to get everyone to hate our guts or what?” Spiky said annoyed.

Sakura started screaming at Naruto and I noticed 3 people run at high speed around the room. I narrowed my eyes at them, ‘They’re not so fast.’ I thought as the threw 2 kunai knives at Kabuto as a distraction.

A big guy with bandages covering most of his face appeared in front of Kabuto and wrenched his fist back to hit him. I frowned then in an instant I was in front of Kabuto and stopped his punch with my bare hand, I forced Ki into my hand as the force from his hit sent shock waves through me but it went away as quickly as it came. He looked at me with wide eyes in shock, “You…How did you-…” He said with a deep sinister voice filled with shock.

Everyone looked at me with shock but I glared at the sound ninja and gripped his hand hard causing him to wince, but I refrained from smashing any bones, “You should save all of that energy for the exams, don’t you think?” I asked him pushing his fist away with such force he flew back then one of his partners caught him.

“What is she?” He muttered as his team mates gave me a nasty glare. “Write this in your little card book, the sound village genin will be chuunin when this is over!” The tall guy said glaring at me hatefully.

I shrugged, “Good luck.” I said lightly then turned to Kabuto. “You alright?” I asked but he looked at me with such shock I don’t think he could talk. “Uh, Kabuto?” I tried again.

“Whoa! That was so fast!” Sakura said in a whisper.

“I didn’t even see her move, and she was standing right next to me!” Spiky added. Sasuke looked shocked as well but then glared at me harshly, “Whoa! That was so fast, Kagome! How’d you do that!?” Naruto yelled running up to me.

I laughed lightly and rubbed the back of my neck as the embarrassment from everyone’s staring took me off guard, “Uh, well, y’know. I’ve just been training a lot- Ah!” I yelled out causing attention to draw to me even further.

I looked down at my arm to see little cuts starting to form all over them. I looked over to that sound ninja to see him smirk, “Not so tough now are you little girl.” He said smugly. I winced as my arm rattled then stopped as a late reactions, ‘So a sound wave huh? I guess that’s what that thing on his arm is for…’ I thought in understanding.

“Oh no! Kagome!” Hinata, Kiba and Shino ran over to check on me but I shook my head and clench my fist, “I’m fine you guys. Promise, it just took me off guard is all.” I said furrowing my brows as my arm already started to heal. “You sure Kagome? I mean how did you even manage to stop his punch like that?” Naruto asked me with concerned eyes.

I smiled, “It’s fine, Naruto-kun. I’m stronger than I look y’know!” I said with a nod.

Kiba sighed in relief as well as Hinata, “Geez, I’ll say. You gave us one heck of a scare there Kagome.” Kiba said shaking his head with a tired look on his face.

“Heheh, sorry.” Before anyone could say anything else smoke popped up on the desk in front of the room.

“ALRIGHT YOU BABYFACE DEGENERATES!!! LISTEN UP!” A military voice yelled from the front of the room as a tall tan man and a bunch of other guys popped up. “It’s time to begin. I am Ebiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy!” He glowered at the class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Chuunin Exams Begin!

“I’ll say this once so listen up! There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor! And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited! And anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately! Got it.” Ebiki yelled in a dangerous voice.

“Now it’s time to begin the Chuunin exams. You will all hand in your paper work and in return you will each be given a number, this number determines where you will sit. We’ll start the written test once you’re all seated.” He explained.

“W-What…Did he say…Written?” Naruto said wearily. Kagome looked to him then patted his back, “Don’t worry Naruto, you’ll do fine!” I smiled to him. He gulped, “Easy for you to say….” He muttered.

Kagome shook her head, ’Not really, I still don’t know too much on being a ninja… I’ll have to find a way to get some answers, hopefully the questions aren’t too hard…’ She thought as she picked her number.

She was seated far away from her team mates, ‘Oh great…’ She thought as she took her seat, once she sat she stiffened completely as she felt the combined evil aura of two people. It made her sick to her stomach the way it hit her senses so suddenly. She looked to her left to see a kid with red hair and light blue eyes, with a stare of death in them, she looked to her right to see a chick with the creepiest face she’s ever seen on a human and a sick smirk as she stared right at her. Kagome gulped thickly then realized the guy on her left was none other than that guy, Gaara. ‘Well, he sure looks scarier than this chick, but the difference in power is deafening. Just who the hell is this woman!?’ Kagome thought then came to the conclusion that this chick was the one who had spied on her earlier on today then left without a trace. Kagome looked to her wearily.

She took a breath and bucked up, ‘What am I saying!! Vegeta would kick my ass if he heard the way I was talking right now! I’m the daughter of Son Goku for Christ’s Sake! Get it together Kagome!!’ She snapped then shook her head getting a determined look in her eyes.

Once Ebiki stated the 3 rules Kagome immediately tried to find her team mates. ‘Great, so we can’t get caught cheating more than 5 times we can’t get a 0 and all of our team’s scores matter. Now I really got to put myself to work!’ She looked down at the test in front of her and sweatdropped at each question. ‘Uh……………………Wha?’ She thought as she read the complicated questions. ‘Man! Mom didn’t teach us any of this! This is insane!’ She thought but then came to an idea. ‘I don’t have a choice at this point.’ She looked around and saw the majority of the class looked frazzled and tense. ‘If I could just find one of my teammates!’ She thought looking around then almost yelped in happiness when she spotted Hinata sitting next to a distraught Naruto.

‘Good… Now if I can just…’ She stopped when She noticed Gaara use some sort of sand to wind around his arm. She wondered what he was up to then looked around again to see everyone cheating! She finally spotted Kiba as well, he was getting answers from Akamaru. She looked up feeling out Shino’s aura behind her, he was using his bugs.. ‘Oh… So that’s the objective here… Well then this will be easy!’

She concentrated on Hinata then closed her eyes, ‘Hinata! Hinata can you hear me!’ She called out using her telepathy trick she learned from her dad. She watched Hinata jumped in her seat then look around frantically. Kagome smiled softly, ‘Calm down, Hinata. Stay cool! It’s just me Kagome!’ She said to her Hinata calmed down slightly but still looked a bit shaken.

‘K-Kagome-chan? B-But how? How are you..’ Hinata stuttered. Kagome smirked, ‘Just another trick I learned from my father! Pretty neat huh? Handy too.’ She added.

Hinata blushed from her seat then looked over to Naruto, ‘Look, Hinata. I’m totally stuck up here! I don’t understand a word. Any luck?’ She asked hopefully. She saw Hinata nod from her seat.

‘Awesome~! Thanks Hinata!’ Kagome said as Hinata started feeding her the answers. Soon people started to get picked off from the class and teams failed.

Kagome finished her test finally and smirked, ‘Alright! Now that’s team work! Thank’s Hinata-chan!’ She said to her friend. Hinata blushed from her seat then smiled, ‘It’s no problem, Kagome-chan…’

Kagome put her pencil down the looked over to the chick next to her, ‘She hasn’t made any sudden moves or anything, and she also already finished her test…’ Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl, then as if on cue the girl looked at Kagome and smirked before licking her lips with an extra long tongue. Kagome made a disgusted face and scooted a bit closer to Gaara, who gave her an evil stare at the move she made.

Kagome gulped then went back evenly in the midde,’ Oh why me! And why do I get seated between both of them! Ugh, this is so not fair!’ She whined in her head.

“All right class, it’s time for the 10th question!” Ebiki announced breaking the silence. “But before we get started there are some other rules, you need to be aware of.” He stated.

Then a guy with purple paint on his face walking with one of the sentinels walked in the room but the stopped sensing the tension. “Ah, made it back just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom, enlightening!” He said in a slightly accusing voice making the kid tense up. ‘He’s seen through the crow’s disguise! He’s onto us!’ he thought panicked.

“Well? Take your seat.” He said making the kid walked to his seat quietly in relief.

“First of all, each of you can choose not to be given the final question. It’s up to you.” He stated catching everyone off guard.

Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes, ‘Up to us? And what if we say no?’ As soon as she thought it someone in the class voiced it.

“Whoa! What’s the catch!? What if one of us decided not to take the question? What then!?” A blonde girl with 4 ponytails in the back of her head yelled out.

“If you choose not to take the final question, regardless of your answers to the other 9, you get a zero. In other words you fail! And that of course means both your teammates fail as well.” He smirked.

‘WHAT!? You’ve got to be kidding me! Of course I’ll take it then…. Eh, but what is it?’ Kagome thought feeling weary. ‘Man, this guy is so intense, he makes me doubt myself when I’m so sure I’ve got this!’ Kagome thought with a gulp.

As everyone started saying they’d take it Ebiki cut them off, “Not so fast. You didn’t let me finish. If you do except the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail… You will be barred from ever taking the Chuunin exam ever again!!!!” He yelled.

“Hey that’s bull man!! What kind of bogus rule is that!? There’s lots of people here who’ve taken the test before!!” Kiba stood up and yelled. Akamaru barked in agreement.

‘Kiba…’ Kagome thought as she looked to him worriedly, ’I hope he’ll be okay…’

Ebiki started laughing out loud at this, “I guess you’re just…Unlucky. I wasn’t making the rules before, but I am now. If you don’t want to take it, you don’t have to.” He said once again catching people off guard but this time Kagome knew better, ‘Let me guess… There’s another catch…’

“If you’re not feeling confident the by all means, skip it. You can always come back and try again next year.” He said looking at everyone.

‘There’s no way I’m backing out!’ Kagome thought determined.

“Now, the 10th and final question, those who don’t want to take it raise your hand!!” He yelled out. “Your number will be recorded and you will be free to go!”

Kagome looked over to Kiba and saw him looking at her, she smirked and he nodded in response. A bunch of people all began to leave and apologize to their team mates.

Kagome looked to Naruto and gasped out loud seeing his hand raising up, “No, Naruto!” She said outloud.

He slammed his hand down on the desk suddenly and yelled, “DON’T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON’T QUIT AND I DON’T RUN! You can act tough all you want you guys aren’t going to scare me off, no way!! I don’t care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life!” He stood up, “I’ll still be hokage someday!!” He yelled at the proctor before sitting back down in his seat.

Kagome gave a light chuckle of relief and shook her head, ‘You tell him Naruto!’ The thought with a grin.

“This decision is one that will change your life, if for any reason you would rather quit, speak up!”

“No way, I never go back on my word, that’s the way of the ninja!” Naruto grinned.

Ebiki looked around noting that Naruto gave the others confidence. “Well, I admire your determination, if nothing else. For those of you remaining there’s only one thing left and that’s for me to tell you…That you’ve all passed the first exam!”

“Wha!? What about the 10th question!” Kagome stood up and yelled, ‘C’mon! You’ve got to be joking! All that for nothing?!

“Actually there never was a 10th question, not a written one at least, your decision to stay was the answer to it.”

“Hold on! So the first 9 questions had no purpose?!” The blonde from earlier shouted.

“Now hold on the first 9 had an important purpose! To be able to gather information under such harsh circumstances.” He replied.

“Oh, well, that clears up everything…” She said slouching.

“So you see, my objective was not to test you as individuals but as a team! And the test was scored on a team bases! So that you knew everything you did, or failed to do, effected the whole team! I wanted to see how you handled the pressure.” He explained.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah I figured it was something like that, that’s why I kept my cool.” He said nodding Kagome giggled, ‘He had no idea…’

“As most of you may have noticed this test was fully equip with the hardest questions. Questions no regular genin could ever hope know the answer to. If you had any hope of answering a single question you’d need to cheat. You see the test was designed to encourage you to cheat, it almost demanded it.” He explained making Kagome’s eyes widen.

‘Huh? Really? That’s interesting I thought it was just me and a couple of idiots who didn’t pay enough attention in class, but now it makes much more sense.’ She nodded.

“Of course it would’ve done you little good if you had no one to cheat off of. So I disguised 2 chuunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you.” He confessed.

“That’s why those who cheated and got caught were thrown out. Better not to cheat then to cheat clumsily. How well you gather information can determine whether or not your mission is a failure or a success!” He explained taking off his hat showing his grotesque face.

Kagome gasped, “Man, what a mess, scars and puncture marks, burns… What he must’ve endured…” She muttered.

“Information is key. Disinformation can be worse than no information, it could lead to all of your comrades dying in combat, or the loss of a village, that’s why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survive! And that’s why those who weren’t good enough were weeded out, leaving the rest of you.”

“You see, the point to the final question left you 2 options both dire. The first is you don’t take the question, though it meant both you and your team mates would fair. Or you could try and answer it and if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being chuunin. It was a no win situation.”

Kagome listened on as he gave an example mission then nodded, ‘I think I understand now, being a ninja…It’s more than just cheap tricks and jutsus… It’s way more than that…’ She thought deeply.

“And so you all pass the first stage of the Chuunin exam! I hearby declare this part of the chuunin exam completed! There’s nothing left, but to wish you all good luck.” He nodded.

“Alright we did it!! Yeah yeah yeah!! Whoohoo!!” Naruto cheered. But Kagome looked towards the window sensing someone come at high speed then jump through the window.

It was a woman with black spiky hair in a ponytail an all mesh outfit with an orange flap around her waist and a tan coat. “Heads up boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating! I will be your next proctor! Anko Mitarashi!” She smirked.

“Ready for the second part of your test? GOOD FOLLOW ME!!” She yelled out not giving anyone the chance to answer.

“….You’re early…Again.” Ebiki said plainly. Anko blushed and put her fist down. ‘Geez, who is this chick?’ Kagome thought lifting a brow at her.

“Geez, how many are there? Ebiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft!” She scoffed at the scarred up man.

“Or it could be a stronger group of candidates this year.” He replied.

“Hm, they sure don’t look it. Trust me before I’m done with them, more than half will be eliminated.” She smirked.

“This is gonna be fun. You maggots have had it easy so far, but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning! I’ll let your squad leaders know where you are to meet me, dismissed.” She said keeping her smirk.

Later that day

“Aw man! That test was crazy!” Kiba said as he stretched out his arms. “It certainly was challenging, don’t you think so Kagome?” Hinata asked the black haired girl

Kagome grinned then smirked, “Yeah right! It was piece of cake!” She scoffed honestly.

“You don’t have to lie.” Shino butted in. Kagome smiled at him, “I’m serious, I didn’t doubt you guys for a second! I have complete faith in my teammates, no question about it!” She shrugged.

“Huh?” Kiba, Hinata and Shino looked at her weird, “What?” Kagome asked getting creeped out by the stares.

Kiba shook his head, “You sure are one strange kid, Kagome. And not only because you’re an alien from another dimension.” Kiba smirked as he put his arm lazily around her shoulder. Kagome laughed, “Thanks, I think.”

Kurenai told then the destination and Kagome started to walk home around dawn, ‘I better get plenty of sleep tonight, who knows how rough tomorrow will be… I just hope it’s physical this time, something I’m good at.’ Kagome thought with a sigh as she approached her apartment.

“Kagome! Hey, Kagome!”

“Huh?” She turned around to see Naruto running her way, she smiled, “Naruto! Hey! How’s it going, you get the destination for tomorrows test yet?” She asked stopping in front of him.

He nodded, “Sure did! Ehehe!”

“That’s good, hey nice job on the written test today. I knew you could do it.” She smirked. He chuckled, “Of course I did! What do expect from the future Hokage!” He grinned.

Kagome tilted her head, "Hey, Naruto-kun?” She started.

“Huh?”

“How come you want to be the Hokage so bad?” She asked him the thing that’s been on her mind for awhile.

Naruto slumped a bit and his hair shadowed his eyes then he looked up determined, “I want to be Hokage so that everyone in the village will respect and acknowledge me and treat me like I’m somebody! Somebody important!” He said seriously.

But to Kagome it sounded a bit rehearsed, “Hey how about we go to Ichiraku ramen shop?” She asked nicely. She didn’t know what his story was but she was determined to find out.

He smirked, “Okay, sure!”

So the two walked to the ramen and shop and when they arrived Teuchi smiled at the two, “Naruto! Kagome! My 2 favorite customers! How have you two been? I heard about the chuunin exams, how’d it go?” He asked cheerfully.

Naruto grinned, “How do you think it went old man, I passed with flying colors!” He grinned with a straight face lie.

Kagome giggled, “Yeah, sure you did Naruto. But It went great Teuchi-san, thanks. I’ll have the usual by the way.” She said smiling.

He nodded, “Same here!” Naruto piped in. He nodded again, “Got it, coming right up you two!”

They sat and waited for a while and Naruto started to doubt himself, ‘I wonder why all of a sudden she wanted to go to Ichiraku’s with me? I mean, sure Kagome’s nice and all but she’s so…Well, why would someone like her even consider…’ he thought glumly as he remembered how everyone in the village treated him.

‘MONSTER! Get away from me! How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from him!?’ The voices echoed ruthlessly in his head and he clenched his fists and his hair shadowed his eyes once again.

Kagome looked over to him feeling his shift in emotion and noticed his state…’Naruto….’ She thought worried.

“Here you guys go! Enjoy!” Teuchi said before walking away. Naruto lifted his head and put a big grin on his face, “Finally! I’m starving! Ahaha!” He laughed before stuffing his face. Kagome watched him then went to eat her food, a lot slower than usual as she got lost in her thoughts.

‘Why am I so worried about him anyways? It’s not like I like the guy or anything…’ She thought then shook her head, ‘Of course not! It’s just well...’ She thought back to all the times Naruto was unbelievably happy and enthusiastic even in the worst situations, like today. And he has a dream he’d do anything to accomplish, but, ‘…But still…’ She looked over to see him eating a second bowl of ramen and frowned softly, ‘Why then? Earlier…and just now….He’s obviously in pain…’ She thought sadly.

“Huh? Hey Kagome, you haven’t touched your plate! Is something the matter?” He asked her with a full mouth. Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head, “No, I’m fine... Ikadakimasu!”

‘Oh well, I guess it wouldn’t even be fair for me to pry… After all, I still haven’t told him the truth about me.’


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Uh… What’s that?” Naruto asked as all the genin stood in front of a gate with a dark forest behind it.

I shivered lightly, ‘Man! Does everything in this dimension have a creepy aura!?’ I thought as I shook my head. Geez, sometimes I wish I could just shut off that feeing, especially like yesterday… I looked over to the creepy chick I had to sit next to yesterday. She was a rain village ninja.

“Ugh this place totally creeps me out.” I heard Sakura say in a scared voice. I nodded, “You can say that again.”

“Well, it should. They call it the forest of death and soon enough you’re going to find out why.” Anko said darkly trying to scare us. ‘You’re going to have to try harder than that lady. I’ve survived the wrath of Vegeta, Broly, Freeza, Cell, Majin Buu, and worst of all Bulma and my mother. If you think some weird ass forest is going to scare me off, think again.’ I thought with a huff.

“They call it the forest of death and soon enough you’re going to find out why.” Naruto mocked with a girly voice, I sweatdropped, ‘Here we go again…Is he always like this?’ I wondered.

“Do your worst you’re not going to scare me away! I can handle anything!” He said pointing at Anko.

“So, looks like we’ve got ourselves a tough guy, think you can handle this? You’re not afraid are you?” She questioned as she threw a Kunai past Naruto’s face and sliced his cheek. She rushed and was behind him in a second as she spoke in his ear. “Tough guys like you, usually leaves their blood all over this forest.” She said as she wiped his blood with her finger.

I watched as the creepy chick from earlier snuck up behind Anko and she pulled out her knife instantly only to see the creepy chick, Anko force-smiled at her, “I was, just returning your knife.” The chick said creepily as she rolled out her extra long tongue that was split apart at the bottom.

“Why thank you grass ninja.” She replied, “Y’know I only recommend you stand this close behind me if you want to reach a premature end.” Anko threatened with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes as the chick’s tongue rolled back in her mouth making a nasty sound, ‘Ugh…Not only that but the look in her eyes too… I’d better watch out for her in there, those jutsu’s really catch me off guard sometimes…’ I thought as the creepy chick then smirked.

“Sorry, with the sight of blood and the feel of your kunai slicing through my hair, I’m afraid I got a little excited.” She said in her creepy voice. Did I mention she was creepy?

“Gee, everyone here is so quick tempered, must be something in the air.” Anko said with a smirk before walking away.

“Now before we begin you all are going to have to sign and read over this consent form.” She said holding up a pack of papers.

“Hold on! What for?!” Kiba yelled out.

“Well, some of you might not be coming back from in there, and I need your consent that you won’t blame me for it.” She smirked.

“Now let me explain the test, in the middle of the forest is high tower that is your destination. The test consists of an anything goes battle, to get your hands on these scrolls. You’ll be fighting to get both, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. I’ll hand over one scroll to each team, half of you will have an earth scroll the other a heaven scroll.” She explained looking like she was enjoying every minute, which I was sure she was.

“So how do we win?” Sasuke said from his spot behind Sakura. “You must gather both scrolls and meet at the tower. In 5 days.” She smirked.

“We’re supposed to spend 5 days in there?!” Ino yelled hysterically.

“What are we supposed to do for food!?” Choji, I learned his name, yelled with one hand in a bag of chips. ‘Well, he seems to always have food anyway and anywhere, what’s his problem?’ I wondered.

“Look around there’s plenty of things to eat , just watch out for the poisonous plants and man-eating animals.” She shrugged.

I smirked, ‘A survival test huh? I’ve been through worse, she must not know Piccolo’s training methods. Leaving me in a canyon alone the same way he did Gohan was certainly not my idea of fun. But it made me who I am today so who am I to complain.’

“Hey, let’s say we don’t think we can go on, can we quit?” Shikamaru, I think I’ll nickname him spiky, said lazily.

“Well, of course not you can’t be in the middle of battle and say ‘Hey, sorry I quit’! Well, I guess you can, but then you’d die!” She said cheekily.

I sweatdropped, ‘These people are sadistically strange…’

“This is gonna be a drag…” He muttered in response.

“Now there are some ways you can lose, 1st if you don’t make it to the tower on time, 2nd if you lose a member or if a member can no longer go on, and no one is allowed to open a scroll.”

Kiba scoffed, “And what happens if we do?” He challenged.

She smirked, “Why don’t you try it and find out tough guy?” She challenged right back.

“This is a test of integrity! You open the scroll and your disqualified, now we will be having a 20 minute break, oh and I have one more word of advice… Just don’t die!”

Normal P.O.V

Kagome watched as everyone dispersed into groups and separately, to think. She shrugged and walked out to a spot by herself, she sat down crossed legged and started to mediate. ‘No better way to prepare for a week with a half empty stomach…’ She thought with a sigh.

“Hey, Kagome?”

She looked up to see Hinata, “What’s up Hinata? Having doubts? You shouldn’t worry, you’ll be fine. Just remember our training.” Kagome said softly.

She shook her head, “No, it’s not that. It’s just…Well, I was wondering why you’re always so confident? I mean, I know who you are and all, but still…” She asked her softly.

Kagome’s eyes softened and she patted the seat next to her, Hinata sat down and looked to her, “Look Hinata, I know what you’re doing and I want you to stop it.” Kagome said straightforward. Hinata’s eyes widened, ‘S-She’s knows what?’ She thought worriedly.

“You keep comparing yourself to everyone, and you’ve got to stop it, the only person you can compare yourself to is yourself, and how you were yesterday. You need to find a way to be stronger than that you. Because you can be. You and me are 2 very different people, I was born to fight and I love it. But you, you hate violence and you care a lot more than anyone. It’s what makes you special Hinata. I promise once you realize this, you’ll become a great shinobi.” Kagome said with a confident nod.

Hinata’s eyes widened then she blushed as her eyes widened, “K-Kagome…Thank you!” She said giving Kagome a hug. Kagome chuckled, “Aw shucks, it’s nothing, here. Mediate with me, it will help you during the test.” She said getting back into position.

“M-Mediate?” Hinata questioned. Kagome nodded, “Yeah, just clear you mind and focus on your Ki energy and stay calm. Feel it spreading out through you and get to know it better, trust me this will help you a lot.”

Hinata nodded then did as she was told and the two mediated silently.

Meanwhile, 3 pairs of eyes were watching Kagome’s back, ‘Hmph, I don’t know who this girl is or how she stopped that sound ninja so easily, but I will find out!’ Sasuke thought as he walked towards Kabuto, who was alone.

“Kabuto!” He said as he approached him. “Huh? Sasuke Uchiha? What can I do for you?” He asked turning to the boy.

“You still have those cards on you?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Kabuto noticed the look in his eyes and nodded, “That girl, huh?” He assumed.

“Yeah, you got anything on her?” Sasuke asked, it was no surprised Kabuto wanted to know as well, seeing as the way he arm was all sliced up yesterday but was flawless today. He nodded, “I think so.”

He pulled out his cards then found hers, “Here it is.” He pulled it out and made it so both of them could read. “Strange it doesn’t say much but apparently she’s new to the Leaf Village. She’s the first chi-user the world has seen in hundreds of years… It says she came to the village under strange circumstances and her power lever is undetermined.” He explained to him, his own eyes widening slightly.

“A chi-user?” Sasuke questioned.

Kabuto nodded, “Yeah… To have that kind of power is…”

Sasuke scoffed cutting him off, “If she can even control it, you said it yourself no one has seen a chi-user in hundreds of years, so how would she even be good at control?”

Kabuto’s eyes got serious, “I don’t know Sasuke, I know you saw that hit earlier, she blocked it with ease. And that speed as well, it’s insane. Not to mention, her arm, I know you saw it.” Kabuto replied looking over to the mediating girl.

Sasuke nodded, “Hn. I saw it, it’s completely flawless today.” He replied scornfully. Kabuto nodded, “She’s not one to let your guard down around, Sasuke.” He warned, Sasuke scoffed again, “I don’t need your concern, she won’t be a problem. Trust me.” He said before walking away.

“Alright, it’s time to hand out scrolls!”

Kagome and her team went to the east gate with the other people with heaven scrolls.

“Everyone go to your gate! When the gates open the test is on!” Anko yelled out.

“WhooHoo! Yeah! We rock at survival! We’re gonna ace this, right Akamaru!” Kiba cheered from their gate and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kagome grinned, “Yeah! This’ll be a piece of cake!” She said throwing her arms behind her head.

“You’d better stay strong for this Hinata!” Kiba added looking to the small girl, she nodded lightly.

Once they called the gates for their team they all rushed in. Kagome looked around and instantly went into survival mode. The forest was exactly as she had thought, it was only dawn but the forest was so dark and gloomy it would’ve been hard to see had she not been who she was.

Once they were deep enough Kiba stopped the group, “Alright, here is good.” He nodded. Shino nodded as well, “I’ll set the trap.” He responded.

Kagome nodded remembering the plan, “Hinata, you check for the earth scroll, I’ll go fetch us some food!” Kagome said to the blue haired Kunoichi.

Hinata nodded, “Right! Byakugan!”

Kagome went to fly up but stopped thinking how that would give away the location then flew back down, ‘Okay, so no to flying. But I am the best here at gathering food so I’ll try to be quick about this so that my team isn’t without me for long!’

“Kagome.” Shino muttered as she was about to run off, she looked to him curiously, “Huh?”

He looked back at her and said in, what she assumed was a concerned voice, “Be careful.” He replied.

Kagome smirked, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back quick with enough food to last us for days!” She said before she zoomed off using turbo speed.

Kagome was half way to the river when she heard a blood curling scream then another yell of pain. Sounds of death and pain and blood splashes filled her ears as she continued on, ‘Man…This forest is no joke… Sure that canyon was filled with dinosaurs and death but this was something different…’ She shook her head and continued on.

Soon enough she found the river, “Yes! Finally I get to do something fun!” She said before carelessly taking off her shirt revealing her mesh under top, she wondered briefly if she should take off the mesh top and go in with just her bra and shorts on…

‘Man… I don’t want my mesh top to be wet too though…’ She thought feeling conflicted. She spread out her senses and felt auras all around but none of them were near her or coming her way. “Alright… I’ll have to do this quick then!” She quickly took off her mesh top leaving her in her black bra, then took off her skirt-flap, holding her weapons.

‘I’ll keep my senses spread out while I’m hunting so if someone comes I’ll know…’ She thought before taking her arms and throwing them together above her head then dove into the river to catch some fish.

Back with her team, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had set the trap and were waiting in plain sight, “Alright guys, and now we wait.” Kiba smirked. Hinata nodded, Kagome had kept good on her promise and Hinata was feeling a lot more confident in herself, Kagome had even taught her a new move she could use with her chakra. She couldn’t wait to use it, though deep in her mind the kind gentle part of her hoped she wouldn’t have to.

Flashback

Both Hinata and Kagome had been training for days and Kagome taught Hinata a brand new move, “All right! Keep at it Hinata! Practice makes perfect! Again!” She yelled and Hinata nodded the ran full speed towards a log and jumped high into the air.

She fell as she realized she did it wrong again and silently scolded herself, “Hey, hey Hinata calm down! It’ll be fine, you just need to keep at it! Your almost there!” Kagome encouraged crouching down beside her friend.

Hinata nodded, “Y-Yes!”

Kagome smiled, “Now that’s what I like to see, a determined face! Now all you need to do is jump a little higher and focus your chakra into your palm, kind of like your gentle fits but it has to be more chakra or it won’t work, got it?” She explained with a serious face.

Hinata nodded, “Y-Yes, Kagome-chan!” She said then tried at it again and again. Soon they had been out there until noon and Hinata had a curfew, “It’s alright, Hinata-chan. You did great today, it was awesome! I think you’ll have it down pat by tomorrow!” Hinata nodded.

“T-Thank you, Kagome-chan, really I appreciate it.” Hinata said softly as Kagome walked her home. Kagome smiled, “Anything for a friend Hinata!” She replied wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder.

Hinata blushed then looked down, ”Um, Kagome-chan? How come you decided to help me? I mean, I’m not a very good fighter, and I hate violence. I-I don’t think I’m cut out to be a ninja at all… But, I don’t want to drag the team down…” She said in a soft sad voice as she fiddled with her fingers.

“Ah-….” Kagome let her arm fall back to her side and stopped walking, “Kagome?” Hinata asked as she stopped as well.

“Stop it…” She started as her hair shadowed her eyes. Hinata looked confused, “Just stop it, already!” She yelled at her. Hinata jumped back, having never been yelled at by Kagome before.

“S-Stop w-what?” She asked in a scared voice but Kagome ignored her. “Stop doing that! Stop putting yourself down just so that you can have a reason to give up! I may have not been a ninja for a long time but I know that being a fighter and protector means that you have to believe in yourself! You can’t keep counting on others to do it for you!” She yelled at her in anger.

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock, ‘I-I….I…Depend on others?’ She thought replaying in her mind all the times Shino and Kiba had to rescue her.

“Hinata, you are a good fighter! You have such great advantages and such potential but you never use it!” Kagome pointed out as she recalled her spars with Hinata and how the girl just wouldn’t quit holding back until Kagome had to force her to.

“Hinata, you’re my friend… And regardless if you take what I say to you and throw it away or whether you decide to use it, I will be there for you, because that’s just who I am. But I need to know that if or when the time comes, will you even have the courage do the same for me?” She asked knowing it was harsh but Hinata needed this push.

Unbeknownst to them, Kurenai watched them from a rooftop with such great interest, “She’s pushing Hinata so much… It’s actually working…” Kurenai said softly out loud.

“So that’s the girl’s true colors huh?” Gai popped up next to her along with Kakashi, seeing as everyone was curious about her still. Kurenai nodded, “Yes, Hinata is the eldest daughter in the Hyuuga clan but because she is kind and too gentle and weak her father disowns her and made her sister next head of the family. But at the rate she’s going now…” She trailed off as Kagome yelled at the young girl in frustration.

“I see…” Kakashi muttered looking at Kagome.

“She’s been training Hinata for the chuunin exams ever since I told her about it. She is truly remarkable and Hinata has improved greatly because of it.” Kurenai smiled.

Gai grinned, “Such youth!! She should’ve been place on my team! I would have loved to see her put that chi to use.” He said with a grin in that macho voice of his.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, we all know she would’ve been placed on my squad if I didn’t have Naruto to worry about.” He said in a calm but gloating voice. Gai grew a tick mark, “Why you!”

“Shut up you idiots! Watch!” She said pointing down to the two.

“Well, Hinata? Would you?” Kagome asked when Hinata said nothing but looked at her with wide frightened eyes at the accusation. “Or would you chicken out and run away and leave me to fend for myself when you know you probably could have done something but you talked yourself into thinking you can’t!?” Kagome boomed at her.

Hinata looked down at her hands that were shaking and gulped…

End Flashback

Hinata sighed as she remembered that day, then she jumped out of her thoughts hearing a scream, “Oh yeah! We got em!” Kiba yelled.

“Looks like they fell for our trap.” Shino said plainly. Kiba walked towards them with a grin, “You see, these aren’t any ordinary leeches, they seek out your body temperature and latch on to suck every last drop. Let them stay one you for more than 5 minutes then, it’s over.” Kiba said seeing the three ninja fall into a net, then he grabbed their scroll.

Kagome came up out of the water after grabbing her 20th fish and putting it into her self-made net. She sat on the edge of the grass next to the water and tied the top, “Welp, that oughta be enough. Oops, think I spent too much time here…” She muttered as she felt 3 auras all around her. She sighed and started to put her clothes back on, “Aw man, can I at least put some clothes on!” She yelled as a kunai flew at her once she strapped her skirt-flap back on.

She heard chuckles as the three of them came out, “Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little girl going for a swim during a time such as this? You must be dense.” One said with a grin, he had spiky black hair and black eyes, they were rain village ninja.

“Let’s not forget the show, she’s giving us. She’ll look even sexier when she’s covered in blood, don’t you agree Suno?” He said to the one who just spoke. “I do Soka.” He replied with a smirk. The other one remained quiet.

Kagome scoffed, “You really think you can take me down by yourselves? You must be joking!” She laughed out, the Saiyan in her coming to surface at the challenge.

The silent one spoke up, “Now!” He yelled then they all jumped up.

‘This won’t take long.’ She thought absently. She dodged each of the attacks with ease then disappeared before reappearing behind the one called Soka, “Too slow!” She said in his ear before chopping him in the neck with such force he fell out of the air mid-jump then landed face down on the ground unconscious.

“Who’s next?” Kagome asked looking around she easily took out the other two in under 20 seconds in her bra. She smirked as she finished dressing then put her hair back into her high ponytail, she grabbed her sack of fish and waved at the unconscious bodies, “Thanks for the show guys! And the scroll.” She added bouncing the earth scroll she got from them up and down.

She ran all the way back to where she felt her team’s familiar energy, “I’m back!” She said walking up to them. “What took you so long?” Shino asked as he set up a fire with Kiba.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck, “Aw don’t be crude Shino. I brought this as a gift.” She smirked holding up all her fish.

“Whoa! We’re eating good tonight huh, Akamaru!” Kiba said taking the fish from her hands and setting it up to cook.

“Y-You’re really good at fishing, Kagome.” Hinata said eyeing all the fish Kagome brought back. Kagome nodded, “Of course, it’s my dad’s favorite hobby next to fighting and eating.” She shrugged.

After awhile the food finished and as Kagome finished eating a huge trout she reached for another but stiffened feeling that evil chick from before’s aura spike then go down along with a few familiar ones.

She jumped up, “Naruto’s in trouble!” She yelled looking his direction. Hinata gasped and Shino only looked mildly interested while Kiba full on didn’t care, “So what? Who cares, it’s not like he’s on our team or anything?” Kiba shrugged.

Kagome glared at him, “I’m going!” She said before running off, “Kagome!!” Hinata yelled getting up as well, “She can take care of herself Hinata, let her go.” Shino said with a thoughtful look on his face and Hinata reluctantly sat back down.

Kagome rushed through the forest quickly feeling a fiery jump in Naruto’s aura, ‘Naruto! Please be okay! Just hang on! I’m on my way!’


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome jumped on the last tree and looked down to see Sasuke and Naruto on a big branch. Naruto had just stopped a humungous snake all by himself. She gasped and looked closer to see him look up and saw his eyes. ‘Wha! H-His eyes! They’re red! And his ki has changed too! What is going on?!’ She thought confused. But just as she did the creepy chick with the straw hat gripped him up with her long tongue and her hands glowed, “HEY! You crazy bitch! Put him down!!” Kagome yelled as her anger arose.

Who the hell did this chick think she was, the creepy chick looked up and her eyes of death met Kagome’s brown ones but Kagome didn’t falter. “Put him down, now! Or you’ll regret it!” She growled out with a glare.

“Ooh, feisty one aren’t you?” The creepy chick said with a slithering voice. “I won’t ask you again…” Kagome growled jumping down and landing next to Sasuke lightly.

“S-Son?” Sasuke stuttered out.

“Fine. As you wish!” She slammed her fingers into Naruto’s stomach and twisted it, knocking him out then threw him.

“NARUTO!” Kagome yelled appearing behind him then catching him mid air, using her flight. She flew to Sasuke and set him down there.

“Take care of him.” She said to Sasuke before looking up to the snake chick with a death glare on her face. “You think you’ll get away with hurting my friends?! You are sorely mistaken you freaky snake chick!!” She screamed then fired a ki blast out of her hands at her.

The snake chick dodged out of the way with wide eyes, ‘What on earth was that? That powerful light? Was it chakra?’ She thought as she dodged another of Kagome’s blasts.

“And just who are you?” The creepy chick slithered out.

Kagome huffed then smirked and jumped on top of the summoned snake, “My name is Son Kagome! Daughter of the great Son Goku and defender of peace!” She claimed with a look of triumph.

The chick scoffed, “Oh, how cute, a little girl wants to play hero? You see how the last one who tried that ended up, don’t you?” She chuckled out pointing to Naruto but Kagome was too busy focusing on how this snake reject just called her a little girl.

Her fists started to shake in anger, “What do you think you’re doing?! You don’t know what you’re up against! This girl is way too strong for you! Just get out of here!” Sasuke yelled at her from behind her.

Her eyes flickered from blue then back to brown as her Ki rose in response to her anger, “Why? Because I’m a girl?” She questioned Sasuke before looking up to glare Miss. Death in the face.

She growled in anger the disappeared and reappeared right in creepy chick’s face, “DODGE THIS!!” She yelled punching her clean across the face and sending her flying.

“Whoa! Such power!” Sakura yelled in amazement.

Sasuke watched in shock, ‘How was she able to fly like that? Let alone beat this powerful shinobi with a single punch.?!’ Sasuke thought as he watched the creepy chick struggle to get back up, her face looked like it was melted off of his cheek.

“You… Just what are you?” She questioned looking at Kagome with shock written on her face.

Kagome scoffed, “Way out of your league, you dirty snake!” She yelled before appearing again right in her face and slamming her foot into her side.

“UNGH!” The creepy lady yelled in pain as she flew through 10 trees. ‘And that’s that.’ Kagome nodded then flew back over to Sasuke to see him and Sakura, though shocked were very injured. “Hey are you guys all right?” She asked concerned.

Sakura looked at her with wide eyes, “B-But why? Why did you help us? We aren’t even on the same team!” She said shaking her head.

Kagome lifted her brow, “Huh? What are you saying? You would rather have handled that snake lady alone? She looked like she was giving you guys a run for your money.” Kagome commented squatting next to Naruto. ‘Well, his energy seems fine, but I think he’s just unconscious…Sigh.’

“Well, we got it from here so get lost!” Sasuke yelled at her angrily through gritted teeth.

Kagome frowned, “Geez, what’s up your ass? I’m just trying to help you out.” She said glowering at him.

“Sasuke! Cut it out, you saw how easily she defeated that guy. We should be thanking her!” Sakura said softly.

Sasuke scoffed, “I didn’t need her help. Nor did I ask for it!” He looked the other way with attitude. Kagome sighed, “Fine, whatever. I only came to help out Naruto anyways.” She shrugged.

Sakura looked at her curiously, “How come?” She asked her. Kagome smiled at the pink haired kunoichi, “Well, isn’t it obvious? He’s my friend!” she said with a grin.

“Oh, I missed one.” She said looking over seeing the huge snake looking at them with a hungry look, about to strike. She pointed her finger at it then a yellow blast, went off into its head blowing it up easily. “There you go. You’re welcome.” Kagome said before jumping off the tree onto the floor.

“I’d better get back. Take care of Naruto for me, kay!” She called giving them a wave then dashed off back to her group.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke after Kagome was gone, “Sasuke, why did you do that? We really should have thanked her, she really saved our butts back there!” Sakura pointed out with a worried look. ‘What’s he thinking?’

Sasuke glowered at the floor then glared at Naruto’s fallen form then at the spot where Kagome just was. ‘How is it… How is it that she’s so strong? She destroyed that snake with just her finger… She defeated that girl with only 2 hits! She’s truly incredible… but aside from that even Naruto was able to…’ He looked to his fallen comrade remembering how he had saved him, even when there was no chance at winning. ‘And that chakra… it came from out of nowhere!’ He continued as he started to get more and more worked up.

“Sasuke?....” Sakura tried but he didn’t answer at all. ‘There’s no way I can be that weak! There no way I can be that useless! I’m not going to lose to them! I’m not going to lose to anyone!!!’ He yelled/declared in his mind.

“Sasuke, we should probably-“

“SAKURA LOOK OUT!!” Sasuke yelled out then pushed Sakura out of the way and a kunai knife sliced his cheek.

A new voice arrived but the same creepy aura was there, “Ooh, that girl is a strong feisty one… Even more so than you Sasuke…” A creepy male’s voice said from the shadows.

“Who’s that? Who’s there?!” Sakura yelled out as they both looked around.

“It’s lucky that girl didn’t notice the substitution jutsu I used… she would have been a formidable opponent…” He hissed out.

“Come out! What do you want!?” Sakura yelled out into the trees.

“My name is Orochimaru… And what I want is for Sasuke to do his best to win these chuunin exams and finish with the best scores only the way an Uchiha can…” His voice echoed dangerously throughout the forest.

“But why?” Sasuke called out glaring into the shadow as a sinister chuckled echoed all around them.

“Sssssasssukeee….” There was no answer then a snake-like voice whispered out loudly then a head quickly came out of the darkness at full speed and attacked Sasuke’s neck.

“Oh no! Sasuke!!” Sakura screamed out.

“Huh?” Kagome looked up and stopped when she felt the same ki as before spike up then go back down and disappear. ‘What!? I could have sworn I got rid of the slimy chick!’ Kagome turned around and ran back at full speed to where she felt her energy last only to see Sakura on the floor holding Sasuke, who was screaming in pain holding his neck.

“Sasuke!” She yelled out and jumped up to the branch they were on. ‘Oh no…’ She thought regretfully.

“W-What happened?” She asked a scared looking Sakura. Sakura shook her head as tears ran down her face, “That grass ninja from before was really a sound ninja named Orochimaru… He-He bit Sasuke then ran off and I…I don’t know what to do!” She cried out as tears streamed down my cheek.

“But how did he…” Kagome thought back to when she punched the ‘guy’, ‘That punch would’ve taken anyone out..so why..?’

“It was a substitution jutsu… We had thought you defeated him too, but he came back and…” Sakura trailed off looking to Sasuke who then passed out. “Oh no! Sasuke!” She cried out before hugging him to her chest.

Kagome’s eyes were wide and she shook her head, ‘My ignorance on these jutsu’s they use will be the death of me! I have better get some more knowledge on them, and quick. But for now…’ Kagome looked down to the two unconscious boys guiltily. “This is all my fault… It’s only right that I stay with you. At least until they wake up…” She said solemnly. ‘How could I have been so… This isn’t like me! I should have-‘ She clenched her fists angrily.

Sakura looked up at her with shock, “W-What? But why would you think that? We’re enemies as far as this test goes. And you didn’t have to swoop in like you did in the first place. Why would you help us?” Sakura asked confused. ‘This is the chuunin exams, the roughest exams to being a ninja, it could break you if you let it. Why is this girl willing to help us so much? It can’t be just because of Naruto.. Could it?’ Sakura wondered.

Kagome was about to reply but felt Ki energy signatures coming their way, “I’ll explain later, for now we need to get out of sight. You grab Naruto, I’ll take Sasuke. Follow me!” She said before grabbing Sasuke then pushing off of the tree and jumping to another. Sakura repeated the action, grabbing Naruto and following behind her.

Kagome jumped from branch to branch making sure not to go too fast for the injured Sakura. She looked around for a decent spot to lay the unconscious bodies and soon found one a few miles away from the spot they were at. “Sakura!” She called stopping at a tree.

“Yeah?” Sakura panted heavily. ‘Man she’s so fast! I nearly lost all my energy trying to keep up!’

“Down there.” Kagome pointed to a tree with a small cave-shaped stump. “That’s perfect!” Sakura went to jump down but Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. “Huh? What is it Kagome?” She asked looking around for any danger.

“Just sensing for anyone around, we’re clear.” She said giving her a nod then pushing off the tree to land on the grass floor.

‘Sensing? What does that mean?’ Sakura pondered as she watched the half-saiyan walk into the mini cave. ‘I’ll have to set up a few traps, this place is still pretty open to ambushes.’ She thought strategically.

She jumped down after Kagome and went over to set Naruto down next to Sasuke. Sakura looked at the two boys with worried eyes , Naruto looked to be fine but Sasuke was breathing rather heavy with sweat dripping from his forehead.

Kagome felt their energies and frowned, “What is it Kagome?” Sakura asked noticing the girl’s worried face.

Kagome stared at Sasuke with a worried look, “Well, Naruto’s ki energy is fine, Sasuke’s is dangerously low though…” She muttered with furrowed brows. ‘And very slowly dropping…’ She withheld that last bit of information thinking it would just worry the pink haired girl even more.

“What? You can feel their ki energy? And what do you mean Sasuke’s is low, just how low are we talking?!” She asked her frantically.

Kagome looked into Sakura’s scared green eyes, “It’s fine Sakura… Don’t worry, if it drops too low I’ll transfer some of my Ki into him.” She said in a kind soft voice. ‘It’s the least I can do after leaving you guys to fend for yourselves against someone like that…’ She truly felt guilty for not knowing that she really hadn’t gotten that ninja. ‘What would my father think?’ She thought before shaking her head. ‘What am I saying! My father wouldn’t be too harsh on me about something like this, it’s more of what would Vegeta think.’ She corrected herself quickly reminding herself that her father probably would have brushed something like this off and told her she just needed to gather more information before jumping into a fight like that. Which was totally true.

“Wait, what? Transfer your ki? But your Ki is your physical energy force it would take from your life if you did that!” She yelled out in shock.

“Shhh!” Kagome put a finger to her lips in a ‘remember we are being hunted so shush’ position. Sakura quickly shut her mouth and muttered a ‘sorry’.

Kagome nodded, “Now, as for your question, no that’s not true at all. Well, it might be for someone like you guys who only use your ki reserves for your chakra, but for me, I have plenty, so helping out Sasuke is a given.” She shrugged.

Sakura looked at her confused, “Someone…Like us? What do you mean?” She asked confused. ‘She’s talking like she’s not even human or something! Wait, maybe this has to do with the way she stopped that sound ninja’s attack the other day, or how she took down that snake…and how she flew!’ Sakura thought in surprise and wonder.

Kagome lifted her brow at Sakura wondering where her mind was going with this, “Well, I meant because you guys don’t use ki energy to fight like I do.” She explained leaning backwards on a wall. “What? You use Ki to fight? But how?” This was insane! Sakura had never heard of anyone using Ki energy to fight before! You’d die! And what did she mean but Ki reserves?

Kagome sighed, “You see, I come from a place far away from here and where I come from we use Ki energy to fight. You see, for people like us who can use Ki, it’s not as dangerous because we have perfect control over it. My ki has increased over time with more and more training, I guess the same goes for you guy’s chakra?” She asked looking to Sakura curiously. ‘Though I did leave out the part where not just anyone can use their Ki energy and control it as easily as I do. I’m a Saiyan so it just comes naturally…Not that I didn’t have to train my skin off to get where I am today…’ Kagome thought offhandedly.

Sakura nodded, “Well, sort of, but not quite…” She muttered wondering what the odd where that someone like this even existed.

Kagome shrugged, “Oh, well do you mind filling me in while we have time? I’m still sort of new to this whole ninjutsu thing, and it’s hard for me to fight when I don’t know much about the enemy…” Kagome asked her hopefully. It’d be so much easier for her to help, if she knew more about this stuff. ‘I’m going to have to find a library or something when this is over. It’s funny, even in another dimension, I’m stuck with my nose in a book!’ She laughed silently at the thought.

Sakura weighed the thought in her head, ‘I guess, it wouldn’t do any harm for me to tell her. I mean she did save us, twice now. It’s the least I can do, but…’ Sakura looked at Kagome with slight confusion still lingering in her eyes.

“Huh? What is it Sakura?” Kagome addressed her wondering what she was still confused about.

“Well, I’ll tell you about chakra and everything, but first tell me why you’re helping us. Tell me why you felt so bad earlier when we aren’t even on the same team? Tell me why you care so much what happens to us.” Sakura demanded softly.

Kagome’s eyebrows furrowed, ‘Is it really so hard to believe…?’ Kagome decided to voice her thoughts as her hair shadowed her eyes, “Is it…really so hard to believe that I don’t want anyone to get hurt? I mean I understand the stakes and I get it, really I do. But…” She looked down at Naruto, then to Sasuke.

Her eyes softened, “Naruto’s my friend, and no matter what challenge or exam or test we’re doing, I’ll protect him no matter what. The same goes for my team mates and my friends and family back home. Listen, I made the decision to leave my team to help you guys out, and I ended up completely bailing on you when you needed help, I don’t want that to happen again.” She explained gaining a serious look in her eyes.

“But what about your teammates? Won’t you be leaving them defenseless by helping us?” Sakura asked worriedly.

Kagome smiled, “Of course I thought of that the moment I left them, I’ve been keeping a constant tab on their Ki energies. If it spikes or flickers I’ll know if they're in trouble or in a fight.” ‘There’s no way I’d just abandon them without making sure they were okay.’ She thought confidently.

“Wow, it must be nice to be able to do that.” Sakura mused with amazement. Kagome shrugged, “Yeah, it comes with a lot of practice. Now, about that chakra…” She trailed off looking to Sakura pleadingly.

Sakura chuckled, “Okay, I’ll tell you. It’s amazing your team didn’t already inform you about it. Why didn’t you ask them?” She asked her confused. ‘She got here about 4 weeks ago, surely someone would have explained to her the concept of chakra by now?’

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck chuckling nervously, “Yeah… About that, well, I never really thought much about it. I mean, I know about Hinata and Kiba’s family jutsus so far as that goes but that’s about it.” ‘Damn, I guess I really should have asked them more…’ She thought shaking her head at her own stupidity.

Sakura shook her head as well and then started to explain. For the next few hours she spent telling Kagome about all different types of chakra and simple ninjutsu’s a lot of enemies will try to use to trick her into thinking they were down when they were really behind her. She also told her about different genjutsus but Kagome told her that it wouldn’t matter because it didn’t work on her, as to which Sakura replied, it was still helpful to know just in case. She didn’t have to explain taijutsu seeing as it was just basic martial arts and Kagome was already an expert in that.

“Wow…That’s a lot to know…” Kagome said with wide eyes taking in the information. Sakura smiled confidently, “Yup, good thing you asked me and not anyone else, I was top in my class for all my knowledge on this stuff.” She bragged.

Kagome sweatdropped at this, ‘Yet, you can’t use any of that in battle can you?’ She thought accusingly. ‘Ah-‘ Kagome turned her head slightly to the left to look at a bush behind them out of her peripherals.

Sakura continued to tend to her fallen team mates by putting a wet rag on their heads then renewing it every so often.

‘Tch, their not so sneaky.’ Kagome thought rolling her eyes knowing three ninja’s were in the bush far behind her watching them. “Sakura.” Kagome called quietly.

Sakura looked up from her gazing at Sasuke, “Better watch out we’re being watched.” Kagome warned not looking to where they were so they wouldn’t know they knew.

Sakura stiffened slightly and Kagome noticed and shook her head, “We’ll be fine, with all that you told me I’m pretty confident this time that I won’t mess up. Let me take care of them.” Kagome said to her reassuringly. Sakura looked weary but nodded reluctantly.

Kagome stood up then turned around stepping out slightly but not all the way, as to not trip Sakura’s traps, “I know you’re out there, y’know it’s common courtesy to announce yourselves first.” She said looking at the bush with a lifted brow.

“Aww, done with your little history lesson so soon?” They all jumped down from trees and landed on the ground gracefully.

Kagome lifted her brow at the three of them, “You’re that guy from before.” She pointed out looking at the guy who was slouched over with a mummified face. ‘Better watch out for that arm of his.’ She thought offhandedly.

He chuckled, “Looks like you remember me? I see your arms all better now, maybe next time you won’t rush in to a fight you’re not able to handle.” He said to her giving her a glare.

She shrugged, “Strange I was thinking something along the same lines, why don’t you get out of here and find your stupid scrolls elsewhere. Fighting me will only handicap you.” She said with a smirk, the Saiyan in her coming out at the chance of a fight.

“Tch. Just who is this chick anyways? She sure does talk big, can’t wait to shut her up.” The girl in the group grinned at Kagome sadistically, giving her the evil eye.

Kagome rolled her eyes at this, “Look, we’re not here for a tragic tea party, so why don’t you take your pretty little self back into your little hide out and get Uchiha. He’s the one we really want to fight.” The spiky haired one said rolling his eyes at her.

Kagome’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she grew a tick mark, ‘Strike one.’

“You’ll never get Sasuke you jerks!” Sakura yelled from her spot in front of her two friends.

“What do you really want? We know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows!” She yelled at them.

“What’s that strange bruise on the back of Sasuke’s neck? Your behind this too aren’t you! And now you want to fight him when he can’t even defend himself?!” She continued angrily.

“What could he be thinking?” Dosu, mummy, said to himself in confusion.

“I can’t stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that. First I’m going to kill Miss. Brave here, then I’m going to kill pinkie, then I’m killing Sasuke!” Zaku, spiky haired one, said with a smirk as he looked to Kagome. ‘Well, isn’t she the pretty one, maybe I’ll have a little fun with her too…’ He thought lustfully.

“Wait, Zaku, it’s so obvious.” He said walking towards Sakura’s fake grass trap. “This sort of grass doesn’t even grow around here, you know, if you’re going to set a trap, you should at least try not to make is so obvious.” Dosu said with a smirk hidden behind his bandages.

“Ha! You’re just a joke! Just like all the other leaf ninja!” Zaku said smugly.

“Now, we kill them.” Dosu said before they all jumped at once, Kagome readied herself for the onslaught but before they could reach her Sakura sprang her back up trap, sending a huge log their way.

“Another trap? Tch, you won’t get off that easy!” Dosu easily punched through the log sending waves of sound to break it into smaller pieces.

“Y’know, Kin. I think I’ll handle the wannabe hero here, you take pinkie.” Zaku said giving her a smirk. Kin scoffed, “Whatever, little miss beauty queen’s been getting on my nerves anyways with that pathetic look of hers.” Kin smirked as she looked to Sakura and Kagome glared at the two in front of her.

“I’ve got this, Dosu, why don’t you take care of Uchiha?” Zaku said confidently. Kagome didn’t give him a chance to answer that, “You really think I’m going to let you get to Sasuke?” She asked before running at Dosu with such speed he barely had time to react. She landed a fierce uppercut to his chin sending him to the air. 

“Dosu!” Zaku yelled out as his comrade flew up, Dosu gained his bearings in the air and caught his fall landing on his feet.

“Ah, it seems I had forgotten how fast you were, such strength for such a little girl.” He sneered at her.

Kagome gritted her teeth and grew another tick mark at the comment, ‘Strike two.’

“Keep it up, why don’t you.” She growled out in warning. Dosu lifted a brow not understanding what she meant.

“Oh well, I’d like to see you block this!” He ran at her full speed and she knew she shouldn’t block this time, she smirked as she dodged his blow with a backflip then twisted on her hands to kick him in the face, he dodged her kick and she finished her flip landing on the ground sliding a bit.

“Not bad. Zaku, I think I’ll pay her back for what she did to us the other day, then I’ll let you have her.” He said to him team mate.

Zaku tsk’ed but nodded, “Ah, fine. Just don’t mess up that pretty face of hers.” He winked at Kagome and she held back another growl as Dosu came rushing at her, full speed once more.

She dodged his hit again then threw a punch landing it deep into his stomach making his body wrench forward, but then he evaporated in a white smoke and he was replaced with a log, ‘Damnit!’ She cursed and had no choice but to block the hit that came next with her arms crossed in front of her, but instead of like before this hit radiated with a loud harsh never-ending sound wave that instantly sent her to her knees in pain as she clenched her ears with wide eyes, “AH!” She yelled out as the pain grew intensely throughout her body making her immobile.

‘Wha! What is this?!’ She yelled out in her mind in pain as she sank completely to the floor clenching her ears shutting her eyes tightly.

“Tch. What a waste, she’s down and I didn’t even put that much chakra into that hit. Guess she’s weaker than I thought.” Dosu said shaking his head.

“All that speed for no good reason.” Zaku added with a smirk at seeing the cocky girl crumble before him. He looked to see sakura standing there wide eyed and scared.

“Tch, what a bunch of weaklings.” He commented giving them a look of disgust.

‘My-My ears! I can’t even stand, what the hell?’ Kagome thought while her eyes were squeezed shut, but suddenly they popped open in realization. Her hearing was way more sensitive that of a regular human’s hearing. She shook her head trying to get a hold of herself quickly.

“I think I’ll just finish this little girl now.” Dosu chuckled standing over Kagome getting ready to finish her off.

“What are you doing, Kiba?” Hinata looked up from her spot on the log as they waited for Kagome to come back. “Well, we can’t just leave her out there by herself. Let’s just go get her, we need to hurry up and get to the tower anyways.” He said looking out to the forest. Akamaru gave out a bark in agreement, Kiba knew she could handle herself, but that didn’t stop him from worrying.

Shino nodded, “I was thinking the same thing. I put a female bug on her earlier, we just need to follow the male to her scent and he’ll lead us straight to her.” Shino said looking to the both of them.

Hinata looked down wondering if it was a good idea to go or not, “Well, Hinata? C’mon !” Kiba called to her, she looked up to see Kiba and Shino packed and ready to move on. She nodded, “Right!”

They followed Shino but on the way something happened and his bug flew back inside of his jacket.”Huh? Why’d you stop Shino? What’s up?” Kiba asked looking to the cool bug user.

Akamaru whimpered and barked looking in a certain direction. “Huh? There’s something down there boy?” Kiba looked right to where they were standing. “Hinata, mind checking it out?” He looked to the Hyuuga expectantly, she nodded, “Yes!”

Hinata frowned when she saw there were people down there, “It’s looks like it could be a fight. There’s a team down there, and-“

“Another squad? Heh, let’s go then what are we waiting for?” Kiba smirked and started to head that way.

“What are you doing Kiba? We already have the scrolls we need and I thought you were worried about Kagome.” Shino pointed out looking to the arrogant dog boy.

Kiba sighed, “I am, but look there’s nothing wrong with thinning out the competition.” He shrugged. Shino and Hinata both looked weary.

“Okay, Okay, let’s just go check it out. If there’s too many of them we’ll turn back, alright?” Kiba compromised hoping his team mates would agree. Shino sighed shaking his head, “This isn’t a good idea Kiba.” He said as he walked forward going into the direction of where his bugs were afraid to go.

“You take that back right now!! There’s no doubt that forehead and Naruto are useless but there’s no way Sasuke could ever lose to anyone!!” Ino yelled at Shikamaru.

The spiky haired boy sighed in annoyance, ‘Great, I say one bad thing about Sasuke and I get my head chewed off by his number 1 fan…What a drag…’ He rolled his eyes.

*Munch* *Munch* *Munch* , “Huh? Hey you guys! Sasuke and Naruto are down! And Sakura’s fighting with that girl from the other day!” Choji yelled looking into the battle field from his perch on the tree.

“What?!” Both Shikamaru and Ino yelled before jumping onto Choji’s branch.

“Yeah, see?” He pointed to the two and saw Kagome fighting with 2 men and Sakura trying to fight some girl.

“What the hell is going on here? Kagome’s not on their team?” Ino pointed out. “Well, there’s no way Sakura could handle them by herself, and from the looks of it Kagome’s doing a pretty good job.” Shikamaru pointed out seeing the girl expertly dodge the sound ninja’s punches.

“Let’s move in a little closer.” Ino said jumping down, Shikamaru nodded and Choji followed behind.

They stayed in the bushes and watched the fight with shock, “Hey, Ino didn’t you say you knew that girl?” Choji asked seeing her kick butt.

“What? Oh, that…” Ino thought back to when her and Sakura were walking and saw the black haired girl flying.

“Yeah, she was flying that one day.” She said never looking away from the scene in front of her.

“What?” Both Choji and Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy.

“Seriously! She was! I saw her with my own eyes, me and Sakura were walking past the Hokage’s building and she flew out of one of the windows!” She exclaimed looking to both her comrades.

Shikmaru scoffed, “You sure it wasn’t just a really high jump?” He said looking at her with a dull face.

She shook her head, “Positive. I saw it.” They turned back to the fight then they all gasped loudly seeing a sound wave hit Kagome sending her to her knees instantly then to the floor.

‘NO WAY!’ They watched in shock as Sakura stopped Dosu from making a finishing blow to her new friend.

“These guys are scary! I vote for getting out of here.” Choji said looking at the scene that suddenly took a huge turn for the worse.

Shikamaru gulped, ‘Man, that girl is obviously way stronger than any of us, and they still brought her down. But even so…’ He looked over to see the three ninja looking to Sakura predatorily.

“Naruto and Sasuke are out of it, and Kagome’s not looking too good either. It’s just Sakura all alone against the three of those guys. Well, what do you want to do, Ino?” He asked her seeing as, for him to be able to help, his team needed to be on board as well or else he’d go down quick.

“What are you asking me for?” Ino said cowardly.

“Well, if we don’t do something quick those two are gonna be toast! Are you cool with that? Didn’t you and Sakura used to be friends once?” He pushed narrowing his eyes at her. ‘No way, that’d be way too cold hearted, even for Ino. To leave someone who she used to be so close with to waste in front of her when she could have done something to help.’ He thought hoping Ino would come to her senses.

Ino thought back to the good days back when Sakura and she actually were close, until their obsession with Sasuke ruined their friendship. ‘Get a grip Ino! That’s all ancient history!’ She thought to herself.

“Well? Ino, so like, what do you wanna do?” Shikamaru pushed her.

“What? Why do you keep asking me that!? What am I supposed to do, huh? You want me to go out there and get myself killed?!” She snapped at him.

“Huh?” 'She can’t be serious right now!’ He thought looking at her distastefully.

‘I mean, that’s all that would happen right? I’m no stronger than that Kagome chick! I’ll be in the same fix she is, what good would that do anybody?!’ She thought trembling as her legs shook with fright.

Shikamaru watched with horror as Sakura tried to fight but failed miserably. The female sound ninja was quickly behind Sakura as she let her guard down to block her own shurien that were thrown at her.

“My, my, what soft and shiny hair. You know what? If you spent a little less time shampooing, and a little more time practicing your jutsu, you might not be in this fix!” She snapped at her with a smirk as she clenched Sakura’s hair tightly in her hands.

Kagome struggled to get up as she pushed through the pain. She saw Dosu about to make a swing at her and strained heavily to dodge it, “Oh? You can still move? How remarkable. I’ll have to fix that!” He charged at her again and she tried not to block and tried to dodge but once she did he sent out more sound waves as she dodged left and they hit her ear head on, “NGHAH!” She screamed out as the pain intensified. ‘Damnit! These guys are really trying to push me past my base here!’ She growled in her mind, she knew if she went super Saiyan she’d be up in a second and the fight would be over in half of that, but she needed to get through this without it. She still couldn’t risk everyone knowing where they were and even more ninja to surround them.

Ino watched in shock as the mummy looking Ninja turned up his soundwaves and blood trailed from Kagome’s ears. Zaku started walking towards Sasuke and helpless tears fell from Sakura’s eyes. ‘Oh no…Sakura…’ She thought as her eyes burned at watching such a scene.

‘Way to go Sakura. You let everybody down again! What good are you? Even now…When the others really need me! I cave…. How many times have they saved my neck? You’d think that maybe, maybe just this once, when it’s life or death, you’d think that just maybe I could come through!’ She cried out in her mind.

“Okay, let’s do this!” Zaku started walking towards Sasuke and Dosu lifted his sword, “I really can’t believe your still alive. Little girls like you don’t belong in this world. I’ll put you out of your misery now!” He started to come down on her head with it but suddenly-

Shikamaru’s eyes widened at the ninja about to kill Kagome, he looked over to see Ino still shaking with fear, with something she hasn’t even done yet and cursed, ‘DAMNIT! Screw this! Shadow possession jutsu!!’ He stretched out the shadow from the bushes immediately immobilizing Dosu.

“What!” Ino and Choji, whispered yelled in shock.

‘What’s going on! I-I can’t move!’ Dosu thought as he stood mid-strike above Kagome.

“Hey! What’s the matter Dosu! Finish her already!” Kin called from her spot holding Sakura. Sakura took out her kunai during the distraction and put it at ready. “Huh? It’s useless that won’t work on me!” Kin smirked.

“It’s not for you!” In that moment she severed the ties to her old self by cutting her hair. ‘I’ve always considered myself to be a true ninja… I claim to be madly in love with Sasuke and I’m always lecturing Naruto. But it’s all a lie…Because their always in the lead and I watch them from the background….Why is that?’ She thought back to their first mission together, and how many times they had risked their lives to protect her and how she never was able to do a thing to help. ‘No matter what, they were always there those two. Protecting me!’ Her leaf headband slowly dropped to the floor as she stood up.

She looked to where Kagome was trying to catch her bearings, ‘And Kagome, you did more than just say you cared about your friends… you proved it! You protected me when I couldn’t do a thing for myself...We’re not even team mates but you put your life on the line for me…’ She thought back to how she was explaining everything to Kagome and how Kagome made her laugh and lifted her spirits, trying to take her mind off Sasuke and Naruto. She thought to when she popped up to save them from Orochimaru, then to now. ‘She’s down and outnumbered but…’ She watched as Kagome growled in anger.

‘STRIKE THREE!!’

‘She still doesn’t give up…’

Kagome’s eyes widened at Dosu’s words that brought her back to all her enemies before who dared to put her down because of her gender and in her rage she forgot about all the pain and landed a solid uppercut to Dosu’s chin sending them both to the air. Kagome landed on her feet as Dosu fell to the floor, it looked like slow motion to her. She smirked then put one hand out in front of her and flattened her palm at him then shot a lethal blast towards the sound ninja.

‘You’ve all been teaching me something…’ 

Her band hit the floor with a loud clank at the same time as Dosu flew through countless trees right out of the clearing. “DOSU!” Both his comrades yelled out.

‘And it’s about time I learned the lesson!!’ She yelled out into her mind. ‘Okay no more caving!’ She got a warriors look in her eyes then started to quickly do a combination of hand signs.

“Kin hurry up and finish her off!” Zaku yelled out. Kagome turned to see Sakura starting to fight the two on her own, ‘Huh? That’s pretty brave! You go Sakura!!’ Kagome cheered her own as she did her thing but it was short lived. As soon as Sakura managed to finally hit Zaku she was seemingly out of cards.

“Uh oh.” Kagome quickly ran to her rescue. Kagome moved quickly and slammed her foot into the girl’s side, Kin flew to the side from the force and landed on her feet letting out only to cough out blood. ‘This is dragging out way too long…WHOA! NGH!! WHAT IS THAT!!?’ Kagome tried to block her senses as she continued to run. She pulled Zaku off of Sakura and flung him across the clearing into Kin.

‘That…That Ki…It’s so foul! It’s aweful! Damn, it kind of feels like…’ Kagome looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were laying and gasped. “It’s even visible…What is that? What’s happening to him?” Kagome muttered softly. “Here, Sakura.” Kagome went to help Sakura get up but Sasuke’s aura boomed and he soon started to even stand up.

“Sasuke!” Sakura yelled happily but her happiness was short-lived when she saw his condition.

‘Sasuke? That’s Sasuke?’ Ino thought as she shivered at his deadly chakra. “Sakura…Sakura, who did this to you? Well? Who was it?” He asked darkly.

Kagome looked at him wearily, “Wh-what happened to you?” Sakura asked him shakily. There where black flame tattoos covering his left side of his body. And his chakra was 10x more than he had before.

‘And this is where we should leave…’ Choji thought looking to Sasuke with wide eyes. “What the hell is up with him?” Shikamaru muttered.

“I don’t know…” Ino replied in a small voice.

“Look at his face…” He said cringing, ‘Man…this just keeps getting worse. What a drag!!’

“Don’t worry, it’s just the power flowing through me. In fact, I’ve never felt better. He gave me this gift, and he made me understand what I am. I’m an avenger and to follow my path I must have power at any price. Even if it means being consumed by evil!” Sasuke said darkly in a voice making Kagome sweatdrop, ‘When exactly did Sasuke turn to the dark side?....Did I miss something!?’ She thought confused but then remembered.

Flashback!

“Hey Sakura? What’s this on the back of Sasuke’s neck? Is it a tattoo or something?” Kagome asked looking at the 3 commas on his neck next to his snake bite.

Sakura leaned over and gasped at the sight, “No… It’s not.”

End Flashback!

“So that’s what it was… That guy, Orochimaru, did that to him.” Kagome put together worried about what he was going to do with that power, ‘I should stop him.’ She thought drastically.

“Now, tell me Sakura. Who did this to you?” He asked her again.

“That’d be me!” Zaku said proudly. Sasuke’s sharingan eyes turned to him sharply before his body.

“No, Zaku, you don’t understand!” Kin tried to warn him.

“Whatever, watch this I’ll blow them all away in one swoop!” He sent out an aggressive shockwave and quicker than eyes could see, Kagome grabbed Naruto and Sakura and set them out of harm’s way.

“Kagome…What’s happened to him?” Sakura trembled. Kagome gained a serious look in her eyes then shook her head, “I’ve seen stuff like this before, getting into someone’s head and making them do things they wouldn’t normally do. But in this case, I guess that Orochimaru gave him power to go along with it. I heard that girl, Kin, she was muttering something about a curse mark or something. We have to be careful, Sasuke’s not himself right now."

Kagome watched with horror as Sasuke and Zaku fought, ‘Damnit! How do I stop him without hurting him too bad?’ Kagome’s kind nature was stopping her from harming Sasuke unneededly but Sasuke quicker than she could think to stop it, was behind Zaku with his foot on his back and pulling his arms behind him.

“These are some nice arms you have… You must be very…Attatched to them!” And with that he ripped them out of his sockets. He smirked as if enjoying this, then looked to Kin next. Everyone watching gasped in shock and Kagome drew the last straw, ‘That’s it!’ She grabbed Sasuke and quickly put her hand on his head and slammed his face into the floor.

“Kagome!!” Sakura yelled out in shock.

“Sasuke, you need to stop this now! Look at what you’re doing! This isn’t you!” She yelled out holding his head down with her hand and keeping his body at bay with her foot on his back.

He struggled underneath her and Kagome sighed, “Then you leave me no choice!” Kagome picked up her other hand and slammed it down onto his neck in a chop, effectively knocking him out. His marks receded and his chakra was back to normal. ‘how strange…’ Kagome lifted a brow at the change.

Dosu limped out of the forest to see Kin standing there shaken up and Zaku laying on the floor immobile. He looked shocked for a moment as if he had seen the scene that just happened. He growled then looked Kagome in the eyes who was standing with one foot on an unconscious Sasuke, ‘Look at her, she took down Sasuke so quickly! And his power level was paralyzing! Even though I had her down earlier she still doesn’t have a scratch on her!’ He thought as he looked at her in shock. He laid down his earth scroll, then grabbed both of his fallen teammates before going to leave.

Kagome sighed in relief that it was finally over and took her foot off of Sasuke’s back, “WAIT!” Sakura yelled making Kagome jump in surprise. ‘Ack!’ She yelled mentally.

Dosu turned slightly, “What did that Orochimaru guy do to Sasuke!!? And why Sasuke!?’ She yelled after them.

“I don’t know. All I know is that we were told to target Sasuke and we did. I don’t know why he sent us to assassinate someone of which he bestowed such power, I don’t even know why Sasuke survived the curse mark. There are many things, I don’t know…” He said before walking away into the forest.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, ‘So he used them? Tch, typical.’ She looked down to Sasuke. ‘They worked for him, and they weren’t weak either. But he seemingly sent them into a death trap, what if he tries to do the same with Sasuke?’ She pondered as Sakura ran over to Sasuke’s aid.

Kagome shook her head and realized she hadn’t checked on her team since she was overwhelmed with that sound wave. She spread out her senses and gasped when she felt 6 auras in the bushes around the clearing. ‘What!? How long have they been there?’ She sighed but they didn’t exactly feel hostile so she guessed they were watching Sasuke’s little episode.

Three of them jumped out of the bushes and ran over to them, “Ino you check on Sakura and Sasuke, we’ll get Naruto!” She saw Shikamari, Ino and Choji jump and run over.

She sweatdropped, ‘How long have they been there?’

She looked over hearing Naruto mumble in his sleep, “Ah, Kagome and Sakura are in trouble! Don’t worry I’ll save you…ehehehe” He muttered making Kagome laugh at him lightly.

“Geez, someone needs to wake him up, that’s just embarrassing.” Shikamaru muttered he looked up and made eye contact with Kagome, “Your welcome by the way.” He said walking up to her.

Kagome tilted her head making her hair sway with her, “Huh? For what?” She asked confused.

“Tch, you really are clueless aren’t you? Why do you think that mummy ninja stopped his attack giving you enough time to knock him out of the park like you did?” He questioned lazily.

‘Huh?’ Kagome thought back to when she took out Dosu and slammed her fist on her palm in realization, “Oh yeah! You did that? Haha thanks you really saved my butt there!” She laughed out putting her hand on the back of her neck and grinning at him.

Shikamaru blushed slightly and looked the other way, ‘Yeah right, anyone with brains could tell she was holding back, I only wonder why she didn’t finish them sooner…’ Shikamaru thought lazily, not realizing that he really was the only one who noticed that.

‘Aw man…What a drag…’

Naruto got up and started yelling about the grass ninja and how we all need to get down. Kagome sweatdropped, “Oh, Naruto…” She shook her head.

“You really are one of kind. And I mean the kind that gets on my nerves.” Shikamaru said glaring down at the blonde.

“Huh? Kagome! Kagome!” Naruto yelled running over to her. “Kagome, what are you doing here?” He asked running up to her with a blush.

She smiled, “Just popped in to help. Remember?” She said lifting a brow at him.

“Huh? Oh yeah! Now I remember, you took care of that grass ninja all by yourself?!” He yelled in shock.

Kagome sweatdropped, “Well, not really. Uhm-“ She gasped mid sentence making everyone look at her.

“Huh? What is it Kagome? What wrong?! You’re not hurt are you?” Naruto asked looking her over frantically.

She shook her head, “Kagome?” Sakura looked up at her worriedly.

Kagome furrowed her brows, ‘Wha…That aura…Oh no!!’ She looked around and noticed they were all fine and Sasuke would wake up soon.

“I have to go my team mates are in trouble!!” She nodded to Shikamaru’s team. “Thanks guys.” They nodded back.

“I’ll see you when the exams are over, Naruto. Sakura-chan!” She smiled then jumped and flew over the trees of the forest way up high and dashed off quicker than anything making everyone drop their jaws.

“Uh….Sakura? Did you see that?” Naruto said pointing to the sky with a weak finger.

Sakura sighed shaking her head, “Yeah…But I wish I hadn’t…” She muttered weakly.

Kagome flew off to her team mate’s location as quickly as she could. ‘It’s doesn’t feel like they’re in a confrontation…But they’re way too close for comfort!’ She thought as she flew faster to get to them.

“Akamaru…” Kiba muttered in worry. They had followed Akamaru to the scene and suddenly they were wishing they hadn’t.

“Uh, Garra? Wouldn’t it make more sense to follow these guys first to see if they have the heaven scroll? If they have the same scroll as us, we’d be fighting an unnecessary battle.” The tall sand ninja with purple paintings on his face said to the younger and much scarier looking one, with red hair and blue eyes. He had pale skin and a red kanji of his forehead for ‘love’. His arms were crossed and he glared at the ninja in front of him.

“I don’t care. They looked at me wrong, and now they’re gonna die.” He said in a low dark voice.

Both his team mates gulped at this. ‘Aw man, this is exactly why I didn’t want to get stuck in a forest alone with this guy.’ The tall sand ninja thought to himself.

The ninja across from them scoffed, “Ha! You really think you can take us down? Try this! Rain storm!!” They all tossed their umbrellas up and they rained deadly needles.

“Up, down, left, right, there’s no escape from my rainstorm. There are no blindspots either! You’re finished!” He yelled as the needles attacked the redhead in a barrage of smoke.

“Ha. Child’s play.” The ninja smirked.

“That was quick.” Kiba muttered, Akamaru whimpered again and he looked down at him, “What?” He said shocked before looking back up.

“What is it Kiba?” Hinata asked nervously. “Just look.” He said and once the smoke cleared it showed the redhead without a scratch and inside of some sand cocoon.

“What!?” The ninja looked at him in shock.

“Is that all you’ve got?” He taunted darkly.

“That smell. Don’t you smell that odor?” Kiba said covering his nose.

“Odor?” Shino questioned as they both looked at him. “Yeah, it smells like blood!” He said, his face twisting in disgust.

“That sand!” The ninja pointed out shocked.

“That’s right. Gaara’s sand is the ultimate defense mechanism. He carries around that gourd of sand and when he’s attacked he uses chakra to harden the sand. It’s a jutsu that only Gaara can do. And somehow it happens automatically independent of his will. So any attacks against him are doomed to fail.” The tall one informed them.

“Oh yeah! We’ll see!” The ninja challenged.

“Just face it! You can’t hope to defeat Gaara.” He said confidently. The ninja charged recklessly at Gaara anyways.

‘That guy’s a dead man.’ Paint face thought with a smirk.

‘We warned him not to fight Gaara.’ The blonde girl in the team smirked as well.

“Sand coffin!” Gaara yelled out and his sand started to encase the defenseless ninja.

All the umbrellas from before fell to the ground. Gaara walked over and picked one up, “All I have to do is cover that big mouth of yours and you’ll be dead.” He said emotionlessly.

“But that would be too easy and too boring.” He said holding out his hand he lifted the sand encase ninja into the air with a open hand then crushed it instantly crushing the guy. “Sand burial!” He called out and with that blood sputtered all over the place.

Kagome finally reached her friends and flew down about a mile away from them, ‘Man, they sure did travel pretty far since I left.’ She touched down on the ground then instantly ran off to her teammates.

“Huh? Akamaru what is it?” Kiba asked as Akamaru slowly started to crawl out of his jacket.

“You’d think he’d wanna stay in there for the worst part.” Shino said looking to the pup before he scampered off.

“Wha! Akamaru!” Kiba called out.

“Shhh. Kiba they’ll hear you!” Hinata shushed him silently.

Kiba gritted his teeth, ‘What’s with him!?’ He got up and started to follow Akamaru but he heard footsteps then gasped. “Guys, someone’s coming!” He said panicked.

“What?” Both Hinata and Shino looked frightened but soon Kagome walked into view coddling a scared Akamaru.

“Kagome?!” They all said at the same time in shock.

“Huh? Hey guys!” She waved giving them a grin.

Shino quickly grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her down into the bushes. ‘He…went to her? Over me?’ Kiba looked at his shaking pup in Kagome’s arms in shock.

‘What the hell is going on!?’ Kiba thought in shock, not only had Akamaru never been this scared before, but he’s also never ran to anyone else but him. ‘Does he feel safer with her or something?’ He wondered as he watched Kagome’s eyes widen at Shino’s explanation of what was going on.

“Just take the scroll! Here take it!” They set their heaven scroll on the ground with shaky voices.

‘He did this? What kind of monster…’ Kagome thought with wide eyes. She saw him move his hand to do whatever he did to the first guy to the others. ‘NO!’

“STOP IT!!” She yelled out loudly standing up drawing attention to her team. But by the time Gaara looked over to the bushes. There was no sign of her as Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all grabbed her and put their hands over her mouth while holding her down behind a tree with all their strength.

“What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to get us all killed!!?” Kiba yelled at her in a whisper.

“You don’t know what this guy is capable of Kagome. Do not interfere.” Shino warned.

“K-Kagome-chan, please don’t.” Hinata whimpered.

Kagome looked at them all with wide eyes then shook their hands off her mouth, “But he’ll kill them! I can’t just sit here and let him do that!” She said with pleading eyes.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at her and Shino shook his head, “It’s too late.” He muttered as sand-hands covered the last two ninja then smashed them spreading blood all over the place. Kagome gasped at the bloody sight with wide eyes, ‘No…’ She thought shakily.

“Alright! It’s heaven scroll! Now let’s head to the tower!” Paint face said with a shaky grin.

“Just shut up. It’s not…It’s still not enough.” Gaara said looking over to the spot Kagome’s team was hiding. The three ninja tried their hardest to hold Kagome down and keep her mouth shut.

“C’mon, Gaara. Let’s just go.” Gaara’s comrade said trying to not anger him.

“What are you scared? Coward.” Gaara turned his glare to his brother.

“Huh? Look Gaara, I know this test is nothing for you. But it’s dangerous for Temari and me, one set of scrolls is good enough. It’s all we need to pass!” He yelled at Gaara getting irritated. Kagome stopped struggling for a moment to watch the scene.

Gaara held out his hand in the direction Kagome’s team was hiding as he glared at his elder brother, “Alright Gaara, that’s enough! Sometimes you have to listen to what your big brother says!” He yelled at him grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“It’s too bad I don’t think of you as my big brother at all. If you get in my way…I’ll kill you.” Gaara told him with a stoic voice and a death glare.

Gaara held his hand back out to the 4-man squad and this time Temari cut in, “Wait, hold on Gaara, you don’t have to treat us like we’re the enemy. Look, do it as a favor for your sister. Please?” Temari tried.

He moved his hand to his brother then back to them and sand gathered at his hand.

“GAARA!” Temari yelled out.

The top to his gourd appeared in his hand, “Alright. This time.” He said putting it back on his gourd then walking away.

The 4-man squad all let out their breaths and the two started catching their held breaths. Kagome glared at Gaara’s back as he walked away, ‘Who does that…Treats life as if it’s a game?’ She clenched her fists and glared in his direction.

“You could’ve gotten us killed back there Kagome!! What were you thinking?! Look, I know your strong but that guy is something else entirely!” Kiba yelled at Kagome angrily.

Kagome looked down and shook her head, “No way I’m going to let him get away with that!” Kagome said glaring at the bloody battlefield.

“Kagome…” Hinata said worriedly.

Kiba shook his head at her with a snarl, he cared about Kagome’s safety but she was always so reckless! Running off on her own… Trying to take on guys with one too many screws loose… Kiba shook his head, “We have the scrolls now so let’s just go.” He muttered before jumping into a tree then bounding off.

Hinata looked into his direction with even more worried eyes, “Kiba-kun…” She muttered softly.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Shino said following after Kiba. Kagome nodded then continued as well.

Hinata sighed, ‘I just hope nothing bad has happened to Naruto out here…’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long. Lol

“Huh? We’re the first one’s here?” Kiba asked looking around.

“No, I could’ve sworn I sensed someone here earlier.” Shino said looking around.

Kagome shrugged, “I don’t see any one.” She had her hands on the back of her head in a relaxed position as she looked around the dark place.

“Man, there’s still no one here.” A voice came from the hallways.

“How long are they gonna keep us waiting? We’ve been here for 4 days!” A female voice complained as they came into view.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sight, ‘The sand ninja from earlier.’ Her three comrades stiffened and she sized up Gaara as they walked past. His siblings smirked at the 4-man squad as they strode past without a word.

“You.” Gaara stopped in front of Kagome but didn’t look at her. “Do you want to die?” He asked stoically making her team freeze up at the request.

His sibling looked weary, “Gaara…” Kankuro warned.

“I have no intention of dying by your hands.” She said bravely with a smirk. ‘He’s probably a pretty formidable opponent. I hope I get to fight him soon.’ She thought with the smirk still on her face making the 2 sand siblings raise their brows.

‘What the hell is she smirking at? Didn’t she see what he did to those ninja in the forest? Is she crazy?’ Temari thought narrowing her eyes at the black haired Saiyan.

“Oh really?” Gaara questioned turning to her. ‘She isn’t scared, I can see it in her eyes. No fear.’ Gaara thought confused.

“I don’t like the way you handled those helpless ninjas in the forest.” Kagome said narrowing her eyes and losing her smirk.

Gaara didn’t make a sound at the comment, “Just so you know. I’m not afraid of you. If anything, I hope we get to fight soon. I’d like to see what you’re really capable of.” She smirked at him. He may be a monster and a murderer, but a good fight was a good fight. Regardless of what the kid was into.

“Hn. Who are you?” Gaara asked her. ‘I’m curious. She’s not afraid of me even though she saw what I did. She said she hopes we get to fight soon? She really wants to see my true power?’ He questioned himself.

“Son Kagome. I would say it’s nice to meet you, but it’s not really.” She said giving him another smirk. His siblings watched the interaction with weariness and Kagome’s team looked wide eyed that she was actually talking to the guy.

Kagome lifted a brow, “And you?”

“Hn. Gaara of the Desert.” As soon as he said this his gourd top popped off and sand started to fall out.

“Oh no. Kagome get out of there!” Kiba yelled out.

“Gaara, what are you doing? What if someone-“ He cut his sister off in that stoic voice, “Shut up.”

Kagome stood perfectly still and didn’t even flinch as she stared into Gaara’s eyes and he stared back. His sand moved up and towards her then she smirked as the sand started to coil around her neck.

Gaara’s eyes widened at this, ‘I could crush her, right here and now. And she’s amused by it?’ He stared back into her chocolaty depths and his eyes went back to normal as realization hit.

‘Oh no! We have to do something!’ “He’s gonna kill her!” Kiba said with a growl and Akamaru, who came back to him whimpered loudly.

“Don’t worry guys. I’m fine.” Kagome called out.

The corner of Gaara’s mouth lifted slightly, ‘She thinks I won’t kill her.’ He realized. He let more sand out of his gourd in attempt to make her lose that unafraid look of hers the let it wrap all around her body, he added a smirk of his own for good measure.

But it was short-lived when he saw her expression never changed and she always kept eye contact, even as the sand covered her all the way to her neck.

‘What the hell is he doing?’ Kankuro asked himself in shock.

‘He’s never done this before? Isn’t he going to kill her?’ Temari wondered.

“Kagome-chan…” Hinata’s eyes watered at the sight even though Kagome told them not to worry.

Shino eyes narrowed at the scene, ‘What could she be thinking?’

Gaara came to a new realization and his eyes widened once more, ‘No…She knows I’m not going to kill her…’ Just as he realized this Kagome as if reading his mind widened her smirk, ‘So he noticed huh? Well, I’m not one for the theatrics but…’

Kagome closed her eyes breaking eye contact then let her energy flare violently around her in a huge invisible blast, instantly disintegrating his sand from around her. “Ha!” Was all she yelled out as the sand was blown into nothing.

Gaara was blown back a couple of feet along with his siblings and they all landed on their feet.

It was needless to say everyone in the room was shocked at this. Gaara glared at her and his siblings simply were speechless along with Kagome’s team.

“How did you do that?” Gaara asked her. She gave him a smile, “A lot of practice.” She answered lightly.

Gaara nodded , “I see. Then we will fight.” ‘And I will enjoy killing you.’

Kagome grinned, “Good.”

Gaara walked away and his siblings stayed back shortly to stare at Kagome before falling behind Gaara. Kagome’s eyes gleamed with mirth for the challenge ahead.

‘Man, the earthlings here sure are funner to fight with then the ones back in my world. I haven’t had a good fight in so long!’ She thought laughing giddily on the inside.

“Kagome!” Her team called her name as they ran to her.

“Are you insane?! What the hell was that? Are you trying to commit suicide or something?!” Kiba yelled at her in frustration.

Kagome raised her brows, “Huh? No, I wasn’t. He wasn’t going to kill me Kiba, not that he would’ve been able to in the first place.” She told him reassuringly.

“Oh? And what makes you so sure?” He asked her, but Shino cut in.

“Now I get it. You two, while you made eye contact you were also communication with each other.” Shino blurted out in understanding.

Kagome nodded with a small laugh, “Yup! Now, c’mon let’s hurry up and get out of here so I can get some food! I could eat a cow!” She yelled out as she walked down the halls.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all sweatdropped, ‘We know.’

Chapter 10

“The preliminaries will be starting immediately. Anyone who doesn’t think they’re in top physical shape should take their chances and leave now.” The very highly sick proctor told the remaining 7 teams.

‘WHAT!?’ This went through just about everyone’s minds at the moment. “B-But I didn’t even get to eat!!” Kagome whined loudly.

Choji nodded, “I’m with ya girl!” He agreed. “Is that really all your thinking about right now?” Shikamaru asked them plainly.

Kagome shrugged, “You can’t really expect me to fight on a empty stomach!” She said looking at him like she couldn’t believe he said that.

“The best ninja could fight under any circumstances, Kagome.” The Hokage boomed out, making almost everyone look to the girl wondering why the Hokage knew her, but some just brushed it off as him being the Hokage, so he should know everyone.

Kagome deflated, “Aw.” She pouted out.

“Oh yeah, uh, the winners will be determined by one on one combat. Sudden death. So, uh, like I said if there’s anyone who doesn’t feel up to it, time to raise your hand.” The proctor said to them.

Kagome sighed solemnly, ‘Man, more death? Geez, this place just doesn’t stop. Wait, what’s that?’ Kagome narrowed her eyes and she gained a serious look and looked out into the group of elite ninja standing behind the Hokage.

‘Which one is he?’ She looked through them then saw it. ‘Of course. He picks the one who looks the most like a chick.’ Kagome scoffed and gave her best ‘Vegeta Stare’ to the elite leaf ninja. ‘How bold. To stand with the Hokage.’ She looked to see the old man, nor anyone else had noticed.

She kept her stare until he looked at her. She hardened her gaze as she heard Sakura warning Sasuke to stop because of the curse make, he inflicted on him. ‘This guy…He really rubs me the wrong way.’ Kagome kept her eyes on Orochimaru, knowing she was right because his ki signature was unmistakably nasty.

He smirked at her and while no one was looking, he licked his lips with that nasty tongue of his. ‘Damn him…’ Kagome gave him her best hard glare, more upset than anything that he had wussed out and tricked her during their fight, then attacked her friends while her back was turned, like an amateur.

She only broke contact when she heard a collected group of silent gasps. She looked over to see, Kabuto, of all people raising his hand, “Okay, you got me.”

“But, Kabuto!” Naruto said in disbelief.

“Wah? Hold on! Kabuto! You can’t quit! I don’t get this! What’s going on?!” Naruto yelled at him.

Kagome furrowed her brows at the silver haired chuunin exams expert, ‘Why would he quit when he knows everything about anything in this exam? He’s not even that injured.’ Kagome thought as she looked him over.

“Oh, Naruto, I’m sorry, but my body’s just too beat up. I can’t hack it. The fact is, ever since orientation and that dust up with the sound village team, I’ve had no hearing at all in my left ear. And now to put my life on the line, to fight again right away without a break? I can’t do it.” He said in an honest voice.

“Isn’t this your 7th try? You must really not want to pass, if that’s all it takes for you to quit.” Kagome said lifting a brow in his direction. Naruto’s head popped up from his disappointed gaze appointed to the floor, to look at Kagome in shock that she would say that.

She said it in such a harmless way but her eyes showed how she really felt, clearly. “You put all that information, into those cards and for what? So you can quit half way?” She continued carelessly.

Both Sasuke and Kabuto were wondering where she was going with this, Kagome shrugged putting her hands behind her head in a relaxed way, “It’s just a little sketchy, that’s all I’m sayin.” She said to him in a voice filled with no accusations or cockiness.

Kabuto mentally narrowed his eyes at her, ‘Just what is she trying to imply? Is she onto me or something?’ He thought as a drop of sweat dripped from his temple. He kept his weak, kind, and innocent façade up like an expert, “Sorry, I guess I’m just not as strong as you all are.” He admitted sadly, slightly catching Kagome off guard.

He waved to Naruto and his team then walked out. ‘Sorry, Sasuke, sorry Naruto. I’d love to stick around but if I did that, the old me might get stirred up. Then I wouldn’t be much use as a spy, plus no need in me being around when you’re here to watch over things, is there Orochimaru. Don’t worry we’ll meet again Sasuke, oh and of course I can’t forget you…Kagome….’ Kabuto smirked as he walked out of the room with an evil look in his eyes.

Kagome sighed, ‘This place sure does keep you on your toes...’ She thought wearily.

“Now is there anyone else who wants to quit?” Kagome looked around the noticed Sakura of all people about to put her hand up, it shocked her to no end but she looked to where her gaze was studied and it made sense. ‘Sasuke.’

She put her arms down from her head when Sasuke grabbed Sakura’s hand and yanked it down.

“am I supposed to just sit here and watch you torture yourself?! I can’t, I won’t bear to watch it!” She yelled at him.

“Then don’t watch! This has nothing to do with you so stay out of it!” He snapped at her.

Kagome glared at his rudeness but he continued on, “To me this is much more than an exam, whether or not I become a chuunin or not means less than nothing to me!” He said to her.

Now, even Kagome’s eyes had to widen at this, he had seemed so serious throughout this whole thing. How could it mean nothing?

“All that matters to me is am I as strong as I can be. The only way I’ll know the answer to that if I fight the best of the best. And the best of the best, are all here. This is the path I walk, not you or anyone can change that!” He said to her with such fierceness.

Kagome’s glare softened, ‘Well, I can understand that. I also want to fight the best of the best, to test my own limits, to be as strong as I could possibly be… But the only difference is…Sasuke-‘

“Oh Sasuke…” Sakura whimpered.

‘You’d do anything to get it, even if it means being consumed by evil. You said it yourself, and that…That is where we are different.’ Kagome said looking to the black haired boy with a mixture of sadness and disappointment, ‘It’s always the best ones who choose to take a dark path to achieve such dangerous goals…I’ve seen it one too many times to count…’ Kagome thought back to all of the enemies she faced, always hungry for power and willing to hurt anyone and destroy anything to get it. Always sinking to the lowest possible points to reach that power. Kagome’s eyes saddened at the thought of how many lives were destroyed from that way of thinking… She looked up to the root of the problem, or rather the snake and gave him a hard look.

‘Well, it won’t happen again! I won’t let it!!’ She yelled out into her mind with a determined fire. The chance to save someone from their own darkness before it turned into something ugly, was something she refused to give up. She looked to Sasuke to see him looking back at her with narrowed eyes. She ignored his verbal challenge and nodded mentally, ‘Yes…No one deserves that!’

“Hey! What are you biting her head off for? She was only tryna help-!” Naruto started to yell at Sasuke but he cut him off.

“Naruto.” He said turning to face the blonde. “Eh?” Naruto looked at him confused. “You’re one of the one’s I want to fight the most!” He said to him making Naruto’s eyes widen.

Kagome couldn’t help but notice the look in Naruto’s eyes, it was more than just shock. It was happiness and joy… ‘Hmm? Wonder why that is?’ Kagome wondered, her thoughts were cut short by the proctor.

“Well, the preliminaries will start now, it will be a one on one match to determine the winner, this is not an exercise. There are 21 of you remaining, which means there will be 11 matches. Yes, that means one of you will be fighting twice. The surviving candidates for these 11 matches will progress onto the third part of the exam as for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one dies or conceded defeat or is rendered physically incapable of continuing in the contest. Naturally those who are losing are recommended to concede to avoid a fatal outcome, furthermore as proctor, I’m given a certain amount of leeway on judging the matches, on occasion I’m allowed to intervene if a match seems hopeless, we’d like to save as many lives as possible. Now it’s time to reveal what fate has been chosen for you.” He looked over to a big screen on the wall and everyone’s eyes followed.

“The names of each opponent are chosen completely at random, before each match, the names will appear on the screen behind me, if there’s nothing more to say, let’s begin.” He said plainly. “In a moment the names of the first two candidates will appear.

Kagome crossed her fingers hoping she was first, her Saiyan need for battle popping up, ‘I hope me and Gaara get to up against each other first so we’re both at full power, well the full power of my base, I’m most definitely going to do this without coming out of my base! I’ll set that as a goal for myself.’ Kagome thought gaining a playful grin of her face.

The names stopped spinning and Kagome deflated with a pout, “Aw, it’s Sasuke.” She whined childishly.

Shikamaru lifted his brow at her, “You’re one strange chick.” He commented to her with a lifted brow. Kagome looked to him with innocent wide eyes and started laughing, “Gee thanks, spike!” she said with a small blush.

Shikamaru and everyone else who listened all sweatdropped, “It wasn’t a compliment! And what the hell did you call me?” He snapped at her.

“Alright! Those whose names have been selected come forward. “ Both Sasuke and another leaf village ninja with black shadows for eyes walked forward. “Ruy Arucado and Sasuke Uchiha you have been chosen, are there any objections?” The proctor asked them.

“None here.”

“No.”

“Okay, now everyone else will now clear the area and move to the upper level.” He pointed to the over-looking level up above.

Everyone took the stairs like normal people but Kagome excitedly jumped all the way to the upper level and sat on the railing. “Hurry up guys! The view’s great! Hahaha!” Kagome waved to everyone as the trailed up the stairs.

Kiba sighed, “Geez, she never stops drawing attention to us does she?” He said in a tired voice. “She’s very cheerful.” Hinata added.

“Tch, what a drag.” Shikamaru sighed.

“Here I come, Kagome!!” Naruto was the only one who yelled back to her with a wave of his own as he ran full speed up the stairs leaving everyone in the dust.

Sakura sweatdropped, “I could’ve sworn he was weak and injured just a few seconds ago...?” She said with a twitching eyebrow.

“Well those two are painfully alike…” Kakashi said wearily, starting to be glad he didn’t have both her and Naruto to deal with.

Kurenai chuckled, “Yes, she is quite the interesting one. To be so innocent and simple-minded whenever she’s not in a fight. I have no idea how she does it.” Kurenai shook her head as the two watch Naruto run over to Kagome and start blushing and talking away.

Kakashi nodded, “Well, there are many mysterious things about that girl, I’m actually kind of eager to see her match.” He said to the brown haired Kunoichi.

“You’re not the only one.” Gai popped up on Kakashi’s other side.

“Haha! Naruto, It’s great to see you and Sakura here!” Kagome smiled at Naruto and hopped down from her perch on the railing that most people only leaned over.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah you guys too! That was a pretty amazing trick you did back there by the way! Do you think you could teach me how to fly?!” He yelled in excitement. Kagome tilted her head and placed her finger to her chin, “Hmm, I guess I could one day, but I make no promises that you’ll be able to do it. It takes a lot of Ki control.” She told him wearily but he completely shrugged off the negativity and started cheering.

Kagome sweatdropped, “Uh…Okay? Ehehehe.” She laughed nervously.

“Ready! Begin!” The match started and the Ruy guy threw the first kunai. Kagome’s eyebrows furrowed as she watched the match continue then sighed in disappointment.

Naruto looked over to her confused, “What’s up Kagome? You don’t seem all that excited anymore.” Naruto commented curiously. Kagome shrugged, “Oh yeah, sorry. I’m just way more into fair matches, when both can start out at their best, that way you can really see who’s the strongest, but with this match…” Kagome looked down to see Sasuke getting beat but then have the upper hand at some points but then lose it in other cases.

“You think Sasuke is going to lose because of his injuries?” Kakashi popped up behind the two and lifted a brow at Kagome.

Kagome giggled lightly then shook her head, “Ah, nope. From what I’ve seen Sasuke’s will is way too great for him to be taken down that easy, he’ll win no matter what it takes.” She said confidently with that light tone of hers like she was never worried about anything.

Kakashi eye widened slightly at this before he closed it letting a hidden smile grace his face, “I see…”

“Huh? How do know Sasuke so well? What did I miss?” Naruto asked her scratching his head looking back and forth between her and Kakashi for answers.

Kagome looked to him and then looked back to the fight below, “Well, it isn’t really hard to see. I mean, I heard what he said earlier.” She told him. ‘And I also heard him back in the forest…’ She thought the last part.

“Ah, so you heard that, huh? That’s just Sasuke being a jerk.” Naruto said with a huff. Kagome giggled, “That’s not what you said when he told you he wanted to fight you too.” She teased.

Naruto’s eyes widened and he blushed, “What?! I-I didn’t-! I mean-!” He sputtered out making Kagome laugh even harder.

“I’m only kidding Naruto calm down already!” Kagome laughed out putting a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. He blushed loudly at the physical contact and stopped sputtering with a gulp.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his student’s hopelessness with girls “If you two are done flirting, it looks like Sasuke is in trouble. That is if your still interested in the fight?” Kakashi said making Naruto’s blush spread all over his face and Kagome’s cheeks started to heat up at the accusation.

“Wait, Sasuke?” The both looked down to see that Ruy guy on top of Sasuke and sucking out his chakra. “Oh no…” Naruto muttered with wide eyes at the fact that the great Sasuke Uchiha had fallen like this.

Sasuke managed to kick the guy off but he was too weak and barely dodged the next attack. He was backed into a corner now and Kagome shook her head and furrowed her brows, ‘No I know what I’m talking about. Sasuke can do this, I’m positive!’ She thought as she looked down at the boy.

“Sasuke…” Naruto looked to Sakura for support for their teammate but she turned her head away and Naruto looked back at the scene in aggravation, “Hey Sasuke! C’mon man, what was that?! And you call yourself an Uchiha!? You’re gonna let this guy walk all over you!! C’mon stop messing around and get in gear!!!” He yelled down at the last clan member.

That seemed to be what he needed because Sasuke ended up dodging the next hits thrown at him then managed to land a great kick under the guy’s chin sending him flying before he used Lee’s dancing leaf shadow, he started another move but Kagome’s keen eyes caught his movements clearly. He coughed out blood then the mark on his neck grew a fiery color and started to spread all over his face again, suddenly the curse mark receded.

Sasuke successfully regained the upper hand and landed a barrage of kicks and punches to Ruy’s body successfully knocking him out. But in the process he passed out himself.

“Oh, just when you thought he was down.” Kagome smirked seeing Sasuke struggled to get up.

“The winner is Sasuke Uchiha.” Kagome looked to Kakashi with a grin, “Told ja!” She giggled out.

Kakashi sweatdropped then disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to appear behind Sasuke to catch him.

“WhooHoo! Yeah, you go Sasuke! Hey Sasuke! You won but in such an un-cool way!!” Naruto yelled loudly in a taunting voice.

“Wow, he was amazing.” Hinata said to her teammates.

“Yeah yeah, he wasn’t that great.” Kiba scoffed with a lie.

“Hey Kagome, am I crazy or did you see some kind of black tattoo on Sasuke’s neck?” Naruto asked looking at Kagome curiously.

Kagome lifted her brow at him, ‘Huh? So he saw it too?’

Kagome started to answer, “Well, of cours-“

“Naruto, your just seeing things! There was nothing there!” Sakura butted in giving Kagome a look that said ‘don’t tell him!’. Kagome frowned deeply ,’Why would she want to lie to Naruto? I can’t keep anymore secrets from him than I already am…I’m literally horrible at it!’ Kagome sighed shaking her head.

“Huh? You sure?” He looked back and forth between the two girls. Kagome nodded slowly but said nothing.

“Okay, the next match begins immediately. The next contestants are…” The two names popped up and Kagome turned to her team mate with the same loud enthusiasm as Naruto.

“Alright! Yay Shino!!! You can do it!!” She yelled as he walked down there.

Kagome’s P.O.V

I watched with extreme interest as Shino jumped down to fight that guy Sasuke messed up in the forest. “Wonder how he’s gonna fight with no arms? Is that even fair?” Naruto asked looking down at them.

I shrugged, “Who knows, I just wanna see what Shino’s got. I’ve never seen him in a fight before.” I grinned and decided to listen in on this, but before I did I made sure to keep an eye on that snake Orochimaru across the room. He looked me in the eye then smirked before making a hand sign and disappearing.

I was shocked for a slight moment but then I shook my head and closed my eyes eyes, ‘If I can’t see him, I’ll just have to feel him out!’ I was focused on concentrating but Naruto yelled and I lost it, “Hey Kagome! Your missing it! What are you doing anyways?” He asked me looking to me curiously.

I looked back to the fight to see Zaku actually had a free arm, he ran at Shino and gave him a fierce sound wave straight to the face. I frowned when I saw this and furrowed my brows, his body was on the floor smoking. He slowly started to stand and I cringed slightly seeing bugs start to crawl all over his face.

“Wha!” Zaku yelled out in shock as Shino stood up completely fine. But Zaku wasn’t about to be, behind him were a bunch of bugs crawling his way.

“They’re a rare parasitic beetles that hunt in a swarm, they feed on your chakra. And an army this size, will suck you dry in less than a minute.” Shino informed him.

“Your only intelligent option is to forfeit, if you use your good arm against me, my army will swarm you from behind… Conversely if your use your arm to keep them at bay, then you have me on your blind side. Either way your defeat is certain. It’s wise to always have an ace in the whole.” He said to him.

I nodded, “Nice, Shino!! You’re doing great!” I stopped my cheer when Zaku pulled out his right arm. But as soon as he went to blast both Shino and his bugs, I guess his chakra exploded half way through his arms at his elbows. I gasped in shock along with the others.

“AH!!!! MY ARMS! What’s wrong with them!!??” He screamed out in pain I cringed slightly knowing that must’ve hurt. ‘His arms are getting no breaks this week!’ I thought shaking my head as Shino explained what happened.

He ran and was behind Zaku’s panicked form in a second, “You see, while I was giving you my piece of helpful advice I sent my beetle to cover up those bother some holes in your hands, both hands just to be sure.” He said to him.

“Wow, Shino’s kind of scary…” I muttered to myself. Naruto nodded from his spot next to me, “You can say that again.”

“You see, while an ace in the whole is good, 2 aces are better…” Shino said to him before blocking an aggressive hit from Zaku then knocking him to the floor.

Shino was soon announced the winner and I sighed, I looked over to Naruto to see him confused and slightly disgusted, “What’s wrong Naruto?” I asked him knowing the answer.

“Man, that Shino is good! Who would have known with him being so quite all the time! I can’t wait to get my shot at him!!” He yelled out I sweatdropped, ‘Well, I thought I knew what he was going to say.’ I walked back over to my team as Shino came up.

“Oh, wow Shino, that was great.” Hinata said with a smile.

“Yeah, way to get him Shino!” Kiba smirked. I looked over to Shino and grinned holding my thumbs up, “That was great Shino! I didn’t know someone so creepy could be so strong!” I laughed out.

Kiba sweatdropped, “What that even a compliment?” He questioned I shrugged, “Of course It was!”

Shino said nothing but, “Just make sure you 3 do the same.” He said vaguely before turning away.

‘Man, Shino sure has a way with words, that guy…’ I thought with a sigh.

I saw the next name come up and it was some leaf ninja with a drape of the bottom half of his face, and Gaara’s brother. I leaned an elbow on the railing and sighed irritatedly, “Man! When is it gonna be my turn!?” I cried out with a pout.

Hinata looked over to me curiously, “You want to fight?” She asked me like it was a crazy idea. I nodded, “Yeah, I’m tired of just standing around here! I need some action in my life. But I do hope I get to fight him.” I smirked looking over to Gaara.

Kiba and Hinata gasped, “Wait, who are you talking about, Kagome?” Kurenai asked me from behind. I nodded over to where he stood, “Gaara, of the Desert.” I said with a grin.

Even Shino gasped at this, “What!? Kagome, you have no idea what he’s capable of, you know he finished the test in under 2 hours!?” Kurenai warned me.

My eyes widened slightly, “Wow, well he is good, I’ll give him that. But I’d like to see for myself what he’s got. Don’t worry about me.” I said to her trying to calm her down.

“But, Kagome-chan you saw what he did to that team in the forest didn’t you?” Hinata asked me. I nodded, “Don’t worry Hinata, I’m not scared of him.” I patted her back giving her a smile.

Kiba growled, “You idiot! It’s not about whether or not you’re scared of him! He’ll kill you!” Kiba yelled angrily.

I shrugged, “I don’t see what the big deal is. He’s pretty creepy that’s for sure, but Shino’s pretty creepy too.” I said trying to make him calm down.

Kiba sighed in aggravation but I couldn’t understand why they were so worried, I mean, I told them about who I am and I love a good fight. Really, he’s the only one in this room worth fighting at this point.

The match behind me ended quickly and Gaara’s brother was the winner, that wasn’t too much of a surprise to me. I waited for the next names to pop up patiently.

It was Sakura and Ino Yamanaka.

“Whoohoo!! Go Sakura!!!” I yelled out, Sakura was pretty strong when she tried so this was going to be interesting.

The match lasted a long time and it was pretty personal too, by the looks of it. But sadly it ended in a draw after a long time. I smiled at how strong Sakura had been, she was passed out but her ki was fine so I knew she’d be alright.

The matches continued after that and I decided to take a seat a meditate, rather than not. So then next match continued and I sat against the wall behind my team, then sat in the position Piccolo taught me. But before I could get into it the names on the screen stopped and my team gasped making me look up curiously. “Huh?”

“Looks like you’re up!” Kiba called to me. I stood up and saw the names I was slightly disappointed but I still couldn’t help the grin that graced my lips.

Normal P.O.V

“This ought to be interesting.” Kiba said gaining a wolf grin.

“G-Good luck, Kagome-chan.” Hinata smiled at her.

‘Finally, after all this time I can see what she’s really got. ‘ Kurenai said as she watched her newest student jump off the railings instead of taking the stairs.

Sakura gasped seeing the names, ‘No way! Kagome’s going to fight one of the sand ninja?’ She thought then smiled remembering they way Kagome handled the ninja back when she helped them in the forest of death. ‘CHA! YOU GET EM KAGOME! KICK HER TEETH IN!!!’ She cheered on the inside, “Go Kagome!” Was all she yelled out the outside though.

Naruto grinned seeing his crush’s name on the big screen, ‘Whoa, Kagome’s gonna fight now?’ “GO KAGOME!! KICK THAT CHICK’S BUTT! He yelled out eagerly as he practically threw his body over the railing to watch the fight.

‘Now we finally get to see what she’s got. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.’ Kakashi thought as he watched silently.

“Well, now we get to see what she’s made of!” Gai said with a serious look on his face as he looked down into the ring.

Lee grew hearts in his eyes, “Go Kagome!!!” He yelled in a cheerleading voice making his team mates sweatdrop at his loudness.

Gaara had his arms crossed and look of killer intent permanently in his eyes, but as he watched the match he was also interested to see if this girl was ever going to stand a chance against him.

Kagome smirked as she walked towards the sand ninja slowly the same time she did, they both stopped in front of the proctor, “I have to say, you’re not the one I wanted to fight, but I’m not complaining.” She said to her.

Temari gave her a smirk but on the inside she was a bit shaky about her, ‘What is she? I have no idea how she did that earlier, but if she thinks she can beat me she’s got another thing coming!’

“Temari. Kagome. Ready yourselves….BEGIN!”

Temari jumped back and Kagome did the same gaining distance from each other.

Kagome looked Temari up and down then sighed, ‘Well, this isn’t going to be all that fun…but the least I can do is not end it so quickly.’ She thought giving her a smirk.

Temari scoffed, “I don’t know what you’re thinking challenging Gaara like that, but I’ll tell you one thing. If you can’t beat me, then you have no chance against him!” She pulled out her fan and swung it at Kagome causing a tornado to appear, Kagome’s eyes widened at the trick then she disappeared leaving an after-flash behind her.

Kakashi’s eyes widened, ‘She’s fast!’ But he wasn’t the only one thinking that.

The Hokage watched the fight with interest keeping his eyes on Kagome, but when she disappeared he narrowed his eyes, ‘Well, she certainly is fast, I’ll give her that.’

Kagome reappeared behind Temari and the Kunoichi stopped her jutsu and looked around frantically, ’Where’d she go!?’

“Behind you.” Kagome said lightly just as Temari went to turn around Kagome picked up her leg and swung it at her, “Too slow!” She yelled out and her foot collided with Temari harshly sending her flying across the room only to hit the wall hard enough to shake the ground.

‘Ah-Such strength!!’ Kurenai gasped.

Kagome scratched her cheek as she walked towards Temari’s limp form with big eyes, ‘Did I…Overdue it?’ She wondered but Temari coughed out blood and slowly started to get up shakily.

“Whoa, that girl took down Temari so easily! I didn’t even see her move!” Kankuro yelled out in shock.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the scene, ‘Mother is getting antsy…’ He thought as Temari stood up and glared harshly at Kagome.

“Grr! You’ll pay for that!” She yelled out. Kagome flipped and jumped back across the room to gain some distance, “What a relief! I thought you were done already!” Kagome laughed out lightly.

Temari growled angrily, ‘What is this? A joke? Is she seriously having fun? Is this a game to her?!!’ She thought angrily as she looking into Kagome’s eyes, she saw no malice or any signs of her being sadistic, she saw confidence, and innocence making her wonder just what she was playing at here. ‘I don’t get it, and I don’t care! I’m going to finish her now!!’

Temari stood up fully and unleashed all 3 moons in her fan, “I’d like to see you dodge this, sweetheart!” She yelled out then she whirled her fan around and disappeared along with it.

Kagome’s brows furrowed, ‘This must be some sort of jutsu…If that's the case then!’ Kagome felt her out then looked above to see her flying on her fan.

Kagome lifted her brow, “That’s pretty impressive.” She complimented with a smirk looking up at her, “Oh? You think so? I’m flattered, now try this!”

This time Temari waved her whole fan making the tornado consume the entire ring.

“Oh no!! Kagome!!!” Naruto yelled out.

Kiba growled, “Kagome…” He muttered fisting the railing tightly.

“Oh no! Kagome-chan!!” Lee yelled out as well.

Kankuro smirked, “She’s got her now.”

Gaara scoffed, “No, she doesn’t.” He said plainly making Kankuro look at him with shock, "What? What do you mean?” He asked him but Gaara said nothing but kept his eyes on the match.

Kagome smirked, “This all you’ve got?!” Kagome powered up slightly then flared her energy roughly and the force of it threw Temari back and distinguished her tornado.

‘Guess it’s time to end this.’ Kagome watched Temari fall to the floor then jumped up and disappeared then reappeared above Temari making the Kunoichi look up at her in fear and shock, “Impossible!” She said shaking her head.

Kagome smirked, “Is it?” She slammed her foot down in Temari’s stomach making her cough out blood then hit the floor in a crater of smoke.

The proctor walked over and noticed even after that tornado there wasn’t a scratch on Kagome. “And the winner is, Son Kagome!” It was silent for awhile but of course not long.

“Whoa…” Naruto gasped out. “NICE KAGOME!!!”

‘That fight barely lasted 5 minutes…And from the looks of it…’ He watched Kagome grin and rub the back of her neck embarrassed after she jumped back on the upper level and both her team, his team, and Lee went to congratulate her.

‘She was holding back…And by a long shot.’ Kurenai finished his thought as she watched her student cheekily smile to her friends.

“Alright!! I knew you could do it!” Kiba said cockily. “Good job, Kagome.” Hinata smiled.

Naruto gave her thumbs up, “Man! That was great Kagome!” Naruto cheered.

“Thanks guys.” Kagome smiled.

Gaara shook lightly and started to breath raggedly and Kankuro, who had just picked up the unconscious Temari, looked at him wearily, ‘oh no…I hate it when he gets like this!’ He thought watching his little brother with caution.

The matches went on and Shikamaru went next against, Kin the sound ninja, he won of course.

Next was Naruto and Kiba, like Hinata, Kagome was conflicted on who to cheer for seeing as they were both her friends, “Go Naruto! Do your best okay!!” Kagome grinned waving to the blonde.

“HEY!” Kiba yelled from his spot on the floor. Kagome giggled nervously, “Hehe… You go too, Kiba and Akamaru!! Do your best!” She yelled out hoping it would work.

“That’s not the same!!” He yelled back with a tick mark on his head, meanwhile Akamaru barked back in response.

“Tch, whatever. I’m still gonna kick his butt!” He yelled out.

So the fight went on and Naruto ended up winning by out smarting Kiba and then messing with his nose then catching the advantage and using his newest move to win.

“And the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!”

Kagome stopped herself from cheering with the others and settled for a grin.

“It was nothing! Piece of cake!” Naruto started to walk past and Kagome patted him on the back, “Good job, Naruto! You did great!” Kagome said giving him a smile.

He blushed, “Ah it was nothing!”

Next match! Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga!

Kagome’s eyes narrowed as Hinata’s name was called up, ‘It’s time now Hinata, show them how much you’ve grown!’ Kagome thought as she looked to her friend. She walked over to where Naruto, Lee, Sakura, and Kakashi stood to see better.

“Hinata! You’ve got this!!!” Kagome yelled down seeing Hinata look up at her shakily but Kagome gave her a hard look making Hinata nod in determination.

Kagome growled and gripped the railings as Neji started to pick harshly at Hinata’s insecurities. “Kagome…” Sakura muttered seeing how worked up she was getting.

Kurenai thought back to when she first took Hinata under her wing then back to when she saw Kagome and Hinata hashing it out.

Kagome’s lips twisted into a snarl at his harsh words, “A failure will always be a failure.” He continued.

“SHUT UP!!” Kagome yelled at the Hyuuga on anger. “Just shut your mouth already! All this talk about destiny and how you can’t change! Your wrong! Hinata’s better than however you may think of her! She may be soft and kind but she’s also strong! And who the hell are you to judge her for it!!” She yelled at Neji giving him a harsh stare.

Neji looked up at her and scoffed, “You know nothing, stay out of it.” He snapped.

Kagome growled in anger and gripped the railing harder then looked to Hinata, “Hinata!! Are you really going to just stand there and let him talk to you that way!!? Do something!! Your driving me crazy!!” She screamed at the girl.

Hinata’s eyes widened and everyone around Kagome looked at her in shock, ‘Whoa…I didn’t think Kagome was capable of being anything but happy…’ Sakura thought shocked.

Kakashi looked at her with understanding, ‘Well, after the stern talking to she gave to Hinata. It only makes sense that she’d be upset now.’ He looked over to Kurenai who was looking at Kagome as well then the two jonin made eye contact and nodded.

Hinata’s hair shadowed her eyes as she remembered what Kagome said to her weeks ago…

Flashback!

“Stop it…” She started as her hair shadowed her eyes. Hinata looked confused, “Just stop it, already!” She yelled at her. Hinata jumped back, having never been yelled at by Kagome before.

“S-Stop w-what?” She asked in a scared voice but Kagome ignored her. “Stop doing that! Stop putting yourself down just so that you can have a reason to give up! I may have not been a ninja for a long time but I know that being a fighter and protector means that you have to believe in yourself! You can’t keep counting on others to do it for you!” She yelled at her in anger.

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock, ‘I-I….I…Depend on others?’ She thought replaying in her mind all the times Shino and Kiba had to rescue her.

“Hinata, you are a good fighter! You have such great advantages and such potential but you never use it!”

“Hinata, you’re my friend… And regardless if you take what I say to you and throw it away or whether you decide to use it, I will be there for you, because that’s just who I am. But I need to know that if or when the time comes, will you even do the same for me?” She asked knowing it was harsh but Hinata needed this push.

“Well, Hinata? Would you?” Kagome asked when Hinata said nothing but looked at her with wide frightened eyes at the accusation. “Or would you chicken out and run away and leave me to fend for myself when you know you probably could have done something but you talked yourself into thinking you can’t!?” Kagome boomed at her.

Hinata looked down at her hands that were shaking and gulped…

She looked back up to Kagome with scared but serious eyes, “Y-YES!” She yelled out clenching her fists to her sides.

Kagome looked at her with soft eyes. “Yes I would help! I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my friends! I won’t give up! And I won’t back down!!” She cried out as a tear fell from her eyes.

“Because that is my nindo as well! My ninja way!” She yelled out as she looked up at Naruto and Kagome before getting into a fighting stance.

The two started fighting using their Byakugans and gentle fists. Gai and Kakashi started to explain what was going on but Kagome already knew from experience so she tuned them out and watched the intense fight with interest.

Kagome was silent throughout the fight making Naruto look at her every now and again wondering why she was all of a sudden so quite.

‘When is she going to use it already? We didn’t spend all that time for her to learn that technique just for her not to use it!’ She thought impatiently as the fight went on. The two cousins went at it with ferocity and Naruto cheered them on.

“No!” Kagome yelled once Neji got her with a direct hit to the stomach. The Hyuuga coughed out blood onto Neji’s hands.

Hinata went to strike at him again but he stopped her easily and hit her chakra point in her arms. Kagome growled getting frustrated again, “C’mon Hinata!!” She yelled out to the girl.

Hinata jumped back away from Neji and nodded, ‘Okay…Just like we practiced…’ Kagome watched as Hinata closed her eyes then smirked, “Yes!” she cheered silently.

“Huh? What are you so happy about Kagome? It still looks pretty bad out there.” Sakura asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head with a smirk, “Don’t count Hinata out just yet, we didn’t spend all that time training together for no reason y’know.” She looked to the pink haired Kunoichi with a grin.

Kakashi lifted a brow at this, ‘What else could this girl have under her sleeve?’ He wondered.

Hinata opened her eyes then used her chakra to jump high into the air and she focused her chakra into her hand, Kagome smiled when she saw she was using the new move she taught her, “Huh? What’s that? What’s she doing with her hand?” Naruto asked looking high into the air where Hinata was.

Kakashi’s eye widened, “It looks like a concentrated form of chakra, I don’t remember this being one of the Hyuuga clan’s techniques!” he said confused.

Gai shook his head, “It isn’t.” He replied. Kurenai looked to Kagome to see her smirking with an excited gleam in her eyes.

“Is this what you two were doing all that time Kagome?” She asked her student. Kagome looked up to Kurenai and nodded, “Yup!”

Hinata’s energy charged into her hand she formed it into a blue disk, ‘Normally learning such a move like the Destructo disk would take a much longer time, but Hinata was determined and she wanted to change so badly that she trained non-stop to get it down pat. All be it weak, she still managed to make it with her focused chakra.’ Kagome thought as she smiled softly at the girl, ‘She made it her own.’

Hinata charged it up with her chakra then threw it at Neji, “Hyuuga Disk!!” She yelled out and Neji’s shocked form didn’t have enough time to dodge and he was hit head on.

The crowds gasped at the turn of event, “YEAH! Alright!!! That’s what I’m talking about Hinata!!” Kagome yelled out breaking the pregnant silence.

“Neji!” Ten-Ten yelled out.

Gai looked down at the black haired Saiyan, “You taught her that?” He asked her curiously. ‘The amount of chakra she put into that blast…’Neji coughed out blood as he flew through the air then hit the floor with a grunt of pain.

Kagome nodded, “Yeah! It took a lot of time and Hinata was really dedicated but she did it! I’m so proud of her!” Kagome said wiping a fake tear from her eye comically.

“But aren’t you a Ki-user? How were you able to train her at all?” Sakura asked her curiously, that question made the jonin look to her for the answer as well, and Naruto, Lee, and Ten-Ten were confused.

“Good question, but it really wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. You see, I showed Hinata the real version of that attack when she had her Byakugan activated so she would be able to see my moves and how I did it perfectly, then after a lot of pushing and motivation she was able to do her own version of it with her chakra and she made it her own, The Hyuuga Disk. Is what she chose to call it.” She explained looking down at Hinata with stars in her eyes.

“Wow…That’s amazing. To have learned something like that in a week?” Kakashi said shaking his head in disbelief.

Naruto did that thing where he nodded along when he really didn’t understand a thing, “Great thinking Kagome!” He gave her a thumbs up.

“Yeah, Hinata really has grown a lot since I met her, she may not have won the fight but she’ll come out of it a stronger person.” She nodded.

Everyone looked at her curiously, “What do you mean? Neji’s down for the- Wait he’s getting up!!” Naruto yelled in shock.

“What? No way!” Sakura yelled looking down as well.

Neji was slowly getting up with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, “Impressive trick Hinata. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t shocked.” He said with a scoff.

Hinata was breathing hard as she readied herself to fight again.

“Yeah, that attack is pretty intense if your not used to it, so it most likely took a lot of her.” Kagome said plainly as she watched Hinata and Neji go at it once more before he landed a painful blow to her heart.

Kagome gasped at this. “Oh my god! He’s so…ruthless.” She said shaking her head.

“Since she is no longer able to continues this match, the winner is-“

“NO!! DON’T STOP THIS MATCH!!” Naruto yelled out in anger.

“Naruto! What are you saying!? Can’t you see she’s unconscious?!” Sakura snapped at him.

This time even Kagome was shocked to see Hinata start to stand again, “Hinata-chan….” She muttered softly.

“What do you think you’re doing? If you continue with this you’ll die!” Neji said to her.

‘Not now..Not in front of the people I admire the most! Not when’s he’s finally getting to see the real me!’ Hinata thought determined.

Hinata finally started to speak up for herself but this angered Neji enough to try and kill her where she stood.

“Neji no! The match is over!!” the proctor yelled as he ran to stop the fast boy.

Quicker than anyone saw Kagome and the Jonin all stopped Neji, Kagome stood with her arms out in front of Hinata with narrowed eyes at the boy, “Why are you and the Jonin budding in?” He growled.

“Because you’ve already won! So back off!!” Kagome yelled at him.

“Kagome…-chan…cough cough cough!” Hinata fell to the floor. “Hinata!” Both Kurenai and Kagome helped the girl up. “Hinata, don’t worry. You did great!” Kagome encouraged.

Kurenai laid Hinata down gently on the floor as Naruto, Lee, and Sakura all came rushing down to see her, “HINATA!” Naruto yelled out.

“Hinata are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“N-Naruto…I just…I…” She passed out before she could finish. ‘Do you…think I changed?...Maybe…Just…A little?...’

Kagome sighed sadly, “Hey you! Loser! I have a piece of advice for you, first of all if you intend to call yourself a shinobi then stop that foolish cheering of yours it’s disgraceful. And second, once a failure always a failure. You can’t change that.” He growled out looking at Kagome harshly. Kagome glared but before she could respond Naruto cut in angrily, “Hmph! We’ll just see about that! And don’t you ever talk to Kagome like that!” Naruto ran at Neji and surprisingly Lee stopped him.

“Huh? What are you doing!?” He yelled at the martial arts ninja.

“Naruto, I understand where you are coming from believe me, but the rules say all fighting must be done in a match. The loser beating the gifted genius through sheer will power, now would that not make for an exciting match? Even if I am the one who ended up having to fight Neji. Of course if you ended up fighting him, that is fine too.” Lee said as he looked at Neji.

Kagome was too busy worrying over Hinata, “Her Ki is dropping… Kurenai-sensei!” She said looking to her sensei in worry as Hinata coughed out more blood.

Kagome glared at Neji, “I wouldn’t waste your time glaring at me. She’s the one you need to worry about.” Kagome fisted her hands in the cement causing it to come up like dirt.

No one seemed to notice until the medics came and took Hinata away. “Kakashi…” Gai muttered to his rival as Kagome stood up from her spot and he saw the two mini craters where Kagome’s hands used to be. Kakashi’s eye widened, ‘What? Then…’ He looked back up to the upper level where they were standing before and gasped seeing the spot where Kagome stood, the spot on the railing she was holding onto was gone and red dust was on the floor beneath it.

“Such strength…” He muttered in shock. “And she wasn’t even trying.” Gai continued for him.

Kurenai looked over to the two Jonin when Hinata was out of view, curiously. Kakashi only nodded to the spot next to Kagome, then the upper level. Her eyes widened in realization, then she turned to look at Kagome, ‘Incredible! Kagome…just what..?’


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Ehem. Now then, we’ll continue the competition.”

Everyone had settled down and were waiting for the next announcement. Everyone was spread out now that then numbers were winding down Kagome decided to stand with Naruto by the stairs.

“Hey, Kagome?” He looked over to Kagome with a curious look.

“Huh?” She looked back into his blue depths. “What did Sakura mean when she said you were a ki-user? Is that some sort of clan jutsu?” He asked confused.

Kagome smiled nervously, “Oh that…” ‘I still feel bad about not telling him about me! Man I’ve got to find a way to spill it soon! I feel like I’m betraying him or something. I mean he was my first friend here it’s the least I can do to tell him the truth!’ She yelled at herself mentally. ‘Ugh! Then there’s that thing with Sasuke…’ She looked over to Sakura to see her not paying any attention to the two at all.

Kagome sighed then looked back to Naruto, “Well, no it isn’t. You know how chakra is the concentrated balance between, spiritual and physical energy?” She started to explain.

“Uh huh.” He nodded.

“Well, Ki is the physical energy in your body, and I use that to fight instead of chakra. That’s why I said it might be hard for you to learn to fly because you only know how to use half of your Ki energy, and even then, it’s pretty hard to control if you’re not used to handling it already.” She explained to him.

“Uh? Oh… I get it!” He nodded slamming his fist into his hand. Kagome sweatdropped, ‘Amazing…He still doesn’t get it.’ She thought incredulously.

“Oh, hey! When this is all over do you wanna go for some Ichiraku ramen with me?!” He asked excitedly with a blush. Kagome got stars in her eyes at the idea of food and didn’t even notice he was trying to ask her out, seeing as she still wasn’t good with kids her age, “Aw man! That sounds awesome Naruto! Just thinking about it is making me hungry! I feel like I haven’t eaten in days!” She whined out childishly.

Naruto laughed, “Well, then don’t worry! It’s on me!” He sweatdropped as soon as the words left his mouth. ‘Eh…why oh why Kami did I say that!?’ He yelled in his mind.

“Cool! Thanks Naruto!” Kagome giggled out. Naruto blushed as she gave him a close-eye smile, ‘Ehehe…Oh yeah, that’s why…’

“Next up! “

The names spun and Kagome saw it come up, She smirked when the names popped up, “Oh yeah! Round 2 it is!” She called out.

“You know that guy Kagome?” Naruto asked her as he jumped down from the upper level.

Kagome nodded, “Yup, I sure do. I fought him back in the forest. I beat him of course.” She said cockily.

Naruto looked down to the guy wearily, “I don’t know…He’s kind of creepy looking.” He said looking at the hunched over back.

Kagome shook her head, ‘You don’t know what creepy is Naruto…’ She thought as she remembered Orochimaru.

“Wow, Kagome’s going again?” Sakura said watching the girl jump down from the upper level instead of taking the stairs again.

“I guess it makes sense, she didn’t gain a single scratch from that fight with that sound ninja. She made it look like it was a piece of cake actually.” Lee stated as he looked down.

“Hey, wait! I know that ninja!” Sakura said looking to her opponent.

“Alright. Son Kagome. Dosu. Ready yourselves! BEGIN!”

Kagome smirked at the mummified ninja, “Didn’t get enough last time I see. It’s better for you to just forfeit, mummy.” Kagome smirked.

Dosu scoffed, “We both know I would have finished you if it weren’t for that paralysis jutsu!” He yelled back. “And we also both know that I only need to hit you with my sound wave once and you’re toast.” He chuckled darkly.

Kagome lifted her brow, “And what makes you think you’ll have the chance to even attempt that?” She asked him.

“Huh?” Dosu lifted his brows and Kagome disappeared from his sight.”W-Where did she go?!” He called out looking around.

“Wow, Kagome sure isn’t messing around this time around!” Ten-Ten yelled out.

Sakura nodded, “And I know why…” She thought back to when that ninja brought Kagome to her knees with his sound.

“It’s because that sound of his, for some reason affects Kagome like nothing I’ve ever seen. He was able to bring her to her knees.” She said honestly.

The Jonin looked shocked, ‘What?!’ was their collected thoughts.

Lee smirked, “Well, it looks like that will no longer be a problem.”

Kagome reappeared behind him then tripped him up, “What a shame, you didn’t last very long. Most people learn the first time around.” Kagome said as she quickly took her foot and smashed his left arm piece that radiated all those sound waves. He let out a loud yell of pain and Kagome jumped backward, ‘What!? I didn’t break his arm did I? I was only aiming for the arm piece!’ She thought to herself.

“Wow! Now that was a bit cruel, for Kagome at least.” Ten-Ten said shaking her head.

“No, it’s not what it looks like. Kagome was only smashing his arm piece that sends out the sound waves, without it he can’t do a thing to Kagome.” Sakura smirked. ‘CHA! YOU GO KAGOME! YOU’VE GOT THIS IN THE BAG!’ She yelled on the inside.

“Interesting.” Kakashi muttered.

Dosu stood up with shocked eyes, “You..How dare you!” He growled out. Kagome shrugged, “You should have just forfeit.” ‘There was really no point in this at all.’

Kagome looked up to where Gaara stood to see him twitching as he stared at her. She could feel his killer intent from down here. She shivered a bit at the coldness of his stare, ‘Once again, I ask. Is everyone around here creepy?!’

“You shouldn’t take your eyes off of your opponent in the middle of a fight!” Dosu yelled as he charged at her as he performed hand signs.

Kagome wasn’t enjoying this anymore so she cut him short. Faster than anyone could see she moved to the middle of the ring with her hand out flat and Dosu flew into the wall with a sickening crack, he then fell to the floor unconscious.

“W-Whoa…” Naruto stuttered, “She wasn’t kidding… That was fast!” Naruto yelled out in shock.

Kagome shook her head as she went to jump back up onto the second level where Naruto was, “And the winner is…Son Kagome!”

I’m going to stop here guys! Sorry but I’m having a little writers block. Hehe, ideas are welcome!! Please comment or review! Anyways thatnks for reading so far! Tell me if your interested so I know if I should continue or not! Thanks and peace out!! CHA!


	12. Chapter 12

Finally it was it was the second to last match and as the names rolled and suddenly stopped on the first fighter the entire stadium stiffened.

I sighed as I rounded the corner into the stadium rubbing my belly in satisfaction, I barely noticed the tension as I grinned happily, “Man! I’m stuffed! I sure am glad I was able to get some grub! Who knew all you had to do was go to the café and-“ I stopped suddenly seeing all eyes go to me, the loudest person entering the room.

“Uh…Ehehe…” I scratched the back of my head. I looked up and saw the first name on the board and I narrowed my eyes. ‘Him, huh? I wonder whose the lucky guy who gets to fight him? I sure wish it was me…’ I grumbled in my mind as I trailed up the side stairs. Unfortunately it wouldn’t be me who fought because I already went twice. ‘Hmm, let me see…Sakura fought Ino, so theres those two. I fought temari and Dosu… Shino went against that guy with messed up arms, then there was Kankuro and some guy, Naruto and Kiba….Hinata…and-and that bastard Neji!’ I went over the fights in my head and by time I came up with who was all left I was on the top row and Lee’s name popped up on the board.

“WHA!!?” Me and Naruto both yelled in shock at the same time. I looked over to see him standing next to me and me next to him. “Huh? When did you get here, Kagome? I thought you were over ther- Oh.” Naruto pointed over to my team and his finger deflated when he saw I wasn’t there. “Hehe, oh yeah, about that! Sorry, I got hungry.” I blushed.

I saw Kankuro standing with us and looked at him curiously, “Ne, Naruto.” I whispered to the blonde.

“Huh?”

“What’s Gaara’s brother doing over here?” I asked him quietly. Naruto shrugged, “Not sure. He was asking about you though.” He told me seriously while sending a glare his way.

“Me?” I wondered looking his way slightly only to see him smirking back at us.

“ALRIGHT! YES! I knew if I acted as If I didn’t want to fight I would be picked next! I simply used the ancient art of Reverse Psychology!! Very clever was I not!?” Lee boasted loudly as he punched the air in front of him.

I sweatdropped, “This guy…”

I looked down to see Gaara already there and he looked pretty impatient. “Man…I wanted to fight him.” I muttered looking down at him.

Naruto looked at me curiously as Lee jumped down swiftly. “Why’s that? He looks kinda scary, between you and me.”

I furrowed my brows still looking down at the two on the floor, “Well, he’s pretty strong, I’ll give him that. But back in the forest, he did something that I just can’t seem to let go… Also I’m sure he’d be a fun sparring partner.” I said lightly not caring if Kankuro was listening in, which he was.

“Alright then, if you are both ready. Begin!”

Lee immediately ran forward quickly making all side conversations stop.

“LEAF HURRICANE!” He went to kick him but Gaara didn’t flinch or move as his sand blocked the kick effortlessly. The sand went out, like it had a mind of it’s own and went to grab Lee, like it did to those guys back in the forest, but Lee was too quick and dodged it.

I frowned as I noticed he wasn’t fighting to win, he was fighting to Kill.

Lee ran after him again but Gaara never moved once from his straight posture and crossed arms and emotionless face. Lee continued to kick and pulled out a Kunai to defend as he relentlessly went after Gaara, with no avail.

“The sand’s too fast.” I said shaking my head.

“The sand! He’s using it as a shield!” Naruto gasped.

“He’s not doing it, the sand’s moving on it’s own accord.” Kankuro smirked. “It’s almost like a living thing. It’ll come to Gaara’s defense without Gaara doing anything.”

I furrowed my brows at this, ‘Like…A living thing? What?’ I looked back to Gaara.

“That’s why Gaara’s never been injured, no one can get at him. No one’s ever even been able to touch him…” He said sadistically.

Naruto looked to him in shock with weariness. I looked back to the fight, “Now that’s interesting.” I said trying to figure Gaara out.

“Is that it? I was hoping you weren’t done entertaining me yet.” Gaara’s raspy deep voice came from his small body for the second time since he got here.

His hair cast a shadow over his eyes and he slowly looked up and said, “We haven’t had enough….Blood!” with a crazy look in his eyes before his sand rushed to Lee quickly catching his leg then throwing him against the stone wall we were all on making it shake. The sand went for his fallen body but he dodged expertly before running at Gaara again.

“I don’t get it. He’s only using Taijutsu, can’t he see that won’t work?”I heard Sakura say looking at them in shock. “Why doesn’t he get some distance? And use ninjutsu!?” She wondered confused.

“Yes that’d probably be a good idea, if he had any.” Gai said calmly.

“Huh?”

I listened to the conversation, keeping my eyes on the ground. “Lee, has absolutely no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills at all.” He said confidently.

I lifted a brow hearing this. “You’re kidding me?!” Sakura gasped.

Gai chuckled, “Oh that’s nothing you should have seen him when I first met him! No talent at all.”

“Really? I can’t believe it.” Sakura said to him.

I focused back on the match listening to Gai talk.

“You see, a ninja having no skills in Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, well, you may think that may come at a huge disadvantage. But that’s what makes Lee, a winner! All right Lee! Take them off!” Gai called out to his pupil as Lee jumped onto a very large, very high statue.

“But sensei! You said only to use that technique when the lives of someone you love is in danger?!” Lee called back in shock.

“Huh? I wonder what technique their talking about.” I said jumping onto the rail we were leaning on and sitting down on it.

“Me too.” Naruto muttered quietly.

“That’s right I did! But this is an exception!!” Gai grinned giving him a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

“Really? Really?!” Lee was all too happy.

He reached down and started to take off some leg weights, “He has to wear those to huh? I wonder how heavy his are?” I said out loud. In the back of my mind I actually, foolishly did think they weren’t very heavy given how fast he already was, but boy was I mistaken.

“Totally cool!” Naruto yelled. “Totally lame!” Kankuro commented with a ‘seriously?’ face.

“ah! Now that is better!” Lee stood up then held the weights up before dropping them from his high place on the statue onto the floor. “Now, I will be able to move freely!”

Now, I have to admit, the mini earthquake that resulted from Lee’s weights was actually crazy impressive! “Whoa!” Me and Naruto yelled out. ‘I didn’t think human’s could carry that much!’ Now this just got fun.

Lee was now moving quicker than ever and to mere human eyes, invisible. But with my training I easily could keep up.

He was now quicker than the defensive sand and his hands were getting uncomfortably close to Gaara’s face. “Close! Wow, Lee! Keep it up!!” I cheered for him.

Gaara looked completely at a loss at what to do. Lee finally landed a strong kick to Gaara’s head giving him a long bloody cut on his cheek.

“Whoa, that’s scary! And I thought he was quick on his feet all this time. He’s been that fast all along?!” Naruto said in shock.

“YES LEE!! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH, EXXPLOOOODDDEE!!” Gai yelled out fiercely.

“RIGHT!!” Lee’s eyes burned with fire.

Lee managed to punch him again knocking him off his feet. “Alright Lee!” I yelled cheerfully.

“Uh oh.” Kankuro said with worry as Gaara began to stand slowly.

“Yeah! Uh oh is right! That kid with the eye make-up is getting the stuffing kicked out of him!” Naruto boasted.

I zoned out as I felt Gaara’s dark aura get darker and more sinister, “Oh man…” I muttered lowly so no one would hear. Lee was certainly going to be in some trouble soon.

I looked at Gaara seeing his face cracking off and turning to sand like a shell, and underneath was clean untouched skin. “A shell?” I said shocked.

Gaara’s crazed face was soon covered by the sand making him look emotionless once more.

Lee started to unwind his bandages before zooming around Gaara in circles creating a sort of vortex around him, “Get ready!” He yelled out.

Lee quickly landed a kick under Gaara’s chin sending him flying before kicking his stomach making him go even higher and he did this repeatedly making Gaara go higher and higher into the air as the sand struggled to follow.

“Wow, that series of kicks…” I muttered, this Lee guy was pretty cool! His unwrapped bandages wrapped around Gaara and then he spun around while holding him from behind and they dashed towards the ground, “PRIMARY LOTUS!!”

They collided making a mini earthquake and a large hole. “I don’t believe it, he really did it!” Naruto said in shock.

“Yeah, I had no idea Lee was that strong.” I said in surprise.

I watched as Gaara lay, immobile, in the hole with his whole body cracked like glass and his eyes opened wide in shock.

“I did it.” Lee said with a sigh.

“ALRIGHT!! GO LEEE!!!!!” Gai cheered.

“That guy... He’s not dead is he?” Spiky said shakily.

I shook my head, ‘I doubt it…’ I thought absently. That wouldn’t take down someone like Gaara. I felt his energy to see the damage and gasped louder than I meant to when I did.

“Huh? What’s wrong, Kags?” Naruto asked confused looking to me worried.

“That’s not- I mean…Well, he’s not-“ Just as I tried to form the words and the proctor went to call the match Gaara’s body started to cave in on itself and turn completely into sand.

The whole stadium gasped in shock, “It’s not Gaara…” I muttered finally.

“A substitution jutsu! But how-when did he do it!!?” Gai said in shock. I looked over to them as Kakashi explained.

“It was when you closed your eyes to pray. It was in that moment that Lee closed his eyes too because of the pain. That’s when he did it.” 

“Clever.” I said with a nod as I looked around for the real Gaara.

Suddenly Gaara popped up behind Lee covered in sand and he had cracks all in his shell body cover and a sinster crazed look was on his face.

He sent his sand at Lee roughly as he made a hand sign. Lee managed to dodge recklessly for awhile before Gaara made a hole tsunami that was impossible for Lee to dodge in his state, “RUN LEE!!!” I yelled out in worry but he was hit harshly as he was thrown into the stone statue, he was unable to move out of the way in time.

“I don’t get it, why doesn’t he move!?” Sakura yelled confused.

“Well, the technique Lee used is somewhat of a double-edged sword. You do know that the Primary Lotus is a forbidden technique don’t you? Why do you think that is? It’s because it’s not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It’s Taijutsu, meaning it requires extreme physical strain. No one could up hold it for long because of that. Right now, Lee’s body is in so much pain he can hardly move. Isn’t that right, Gai-sensei?” Kakashi said looking to his old rival who said nothing in return but instead looked at his pupil with a hard but concerned face.

‘Physical strain huh?’ I looked down seeing the smoke clear and Gaara standing in front of a hopeless Lee. “Well then….” I said lightly in a sad disappointed voice. I really wanted Lee to win, but I guess deep down I knew Gaara would, no matter how strong Lee was. Just because of the simple fact that Gaara Ki energy has two different levels. Kind of like, his base then his back up, which had a totally different feeling than his base. I looked over to Naruto, ‘Just like him…It’s like there’s something in them. Something bad…’

Lee impressively dodged the next blows fiercely before getting hit again ruthlessly. I furrowed my brows, his determination was impressive and refreshing. At least there was someone in this world with the determination of a Saiyan.

“He should quit while he can, it was just bad luck he got Gaara as an opponent.” Kankuro said gripping the bars.

He got hit again by a huge wave and Gaara’s breathing became loud and raspy and dangerous.

“I pity him. Gaara will just keep at it until he begs for mercy!” Kankuro smirked.

“Well, then Gaara’s in for a surprise. Lee doesn’t know how to give up.” Gai defended with a small smile.

“Lee will struggle on long after the point where anyone else would have quit…” He said sincerely. I could see the love in his eyes for his student.

After a bit of getting thrown around a bit, Lee soon got the fire back in his eyes and started to dodge Gaara’s attacks with the speed he had before.

“After all of that he’s still able to move like that!?” Naruto yelled in shock.

I watched as Lee moved around, following the movements before I heard Gai say something interesting.

“No, Gai you didn’t.” Kakashi said wearily.

“Yes, you got that right, I did!”

“So you mean, that genin? That boy? Is able to open up the 8 hidden gates and unlock the hidden lotus?” Kakashi said shocked.

Gai nodded, “That’s right.”

“Well, if that isn’t just the most-ugh. Okay. Fine. Just how many gates is he able to open now?” Kakashi said trying to keep his frustration under control.

“5 gates.” Gai responded.

“Okay now I’m curious, what the heck is a hidden lotus?” I said looking over to them.

“The 8 gates are like valves. All 8 of them must be unlocked if one is to, unlock the hidden lotus.” Gai explained to me as I jumped down and walked over to them.

“I’m still not following.” I said making Sakura nod in agreement. “Well, there are gates along the chakra networks located in the body at the points where chakra is most heavily concentrated. Starting at the head they are, the gate of opening, the gate of rest, the gate of life, of pain, of closing, of joy, of shock, and the gate of death. These are what are called The 8 inner gates. Their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra through the body, but the lotus excerpts tremendous pressure on these limiters, eventually forcing the gates opened. This releases the restraints on the chakra, this leads to a person’s strength being increased by ten-fold or more.” Kakashi explained.

“The primary lotus only opens up the first gate. The gate of opening. This allows the user to reach their body’s full potential of strength. You’ve seen the results.” Gai continued for him.

“But what a bout the primary lotus? That put a huge strain on his body! What’s gonna happen if he takes it a step forward?” Sakura said worriedly.

I looked to Kakashi as he explained, “Opening the 8 gates would give enormous power to be greater then even the Hokage himself. The only drawback is…..” He held a dramatic pause.

“You die.”

I gasped, “What!? You can’t let him do this then!” I said frantically. This kid was about to get himself killed!

Kakashi looked to his friend, “I don’t know what this kid means to you Gai, but I shouldn’t have to tell you that we never bring our personal feelings into play. I wouldn’t have thought you were capable of this…” He drilled him.

Gai sent a warning look to his friend, “You have no right. You know nothing about it. Nothing at all!” He stood his ground. “That boy has something important to prove. And he’s determined to prove it! Even at the cost of his life. And I am determined to help him reach his goal. Not for his sake, but because that goal is worth reaching.” He said sincerely and seriously.

We all watched as Lee’s skin turned red as he readied himself for the hidden lotus, he opened the third gate.

I felt his energy rise higher and his body changed, I was silent as watched. “Whoa…” I whispered.

“THE FOURTH GATE! GATE OF PAIN! OPEN!!”

He yelled and went and kicked Gaara under his chin sending him into the air.

“There’s Gaara! But where’s Lee!?”

“There!” I shouted but I guess I was the only one who could see him clearly, and of course Kakashi with his sharingan eye.

“THE FIFTH GATE! GATE OF CLOSING! OPEENNN!!!” He yelled.

“Whoa! This is crazy, no one should have this much power!” Naruto yelled in shock.

“Gaara’s completely helpless to defend himself.” Sakura pointed out.

“Lee…” Neji muttered in disbelief.

“And now for the finishing blow! HIDDEN LOTUSSSSSS!!!!” Lee screamed hitting Gaara with all he had causing a huge explosion in the middle of the arena.

The room was silent as we waited for the dust to clear. “Man…” I muttered speechless. This guy wasn’t nearly as strong as me, but he sure was amazing, I’ll give him that.

I gasped silently as I looked at Gaara, his gourd was turning into sand and cushioned his fall.

“Man, I don’t believe it!! Lee won!!” Naruto cheered. “Gaara!” Kankuro yelled worried, obviously they didn’t see it.

“Is it over?” Sakura whimpered.

…

…

…

“Impossible!!”

“No way…”

“He used his gourd to cushion his fall!”

I shook my head, “Lee…” I muttered in worry. Gaara was out for blood, as he lay weak and angry. But Lee was completely finished after that move and it was all he could do, to just attempt to crawl away.

Gaara’s sand formed into a giant hand and raced towards Lee, he didn’t stand a chance…

“He’s gonna kill him!” I yelled out remembering what he did to those guys. But I was wrong, Gaara was too weak and only managed to get Lee’s right arm and right leg completely.

“Sand Coffin!” He encased both limbs and crushed them completely. Lee landed with a thump completely knocked out.

Gaara wasn’t done yet and went for the kill, but Gai jumped in deflecting the sand just in time.

“But why? He failed…Why save him?” Gaara looked pained by the act.

“Because he’s…Because he’s my student. And also because he is precious to me.” Gai said sincerely with love in his voice.

“Precious to him?” I questioned, ‘like a son?’ I immediately thought of my relationship with Piccolo and Vegeta, both my mentors.

“Uhg….” Gaara stood weakly before gathering his bearings. His face was covered again and he walked off looking fine.

“…..I quit…” He grumbled in annoyance.

“Wha? He what!?” Naruto yelled.

“It’s too late for Lee anyways. He lost the moment Gai entered the fight.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Man…This sucks.” I deflated with a frown, Lee was so strong…and to have lost the way he did...

“Well, then, I guess..The winner is-!”

GASP!

Everyone looked behind Gai and stopped everything as they saw a bloody and beaten Lee standing on his two feet with his hand out, as if asking Gaara to come at him again.

“What?” I looked down in shock, “Wow…Lee…”

Gai turned around seeing his pupil standing in a weak fighting position and went to him, gently grabbing his shoulders, “No, Lee. It’s alright, it’s all over now. Anyways, you’re in no condition to-Ah.” Gai stopped and choked up. His eyes got wide with horror and so many emotions went through his body so strongly, I swear I could feel them.

“Lee….Oh Lee…!” He let streams of tears fall down his face as he looked into Lee’s. “Tch….what have I done!?”

In front of Gai, Lee stood with eyes that were completely dead and half-lidded. His body was running on sheer-will power. He wasn’t even conscious….

“Look at you. Unconscious and still wanting to prove something to the world…. Lee, you’ve already proven it….You are a splendid ninja…” He cried holding Lee in his arms.

“Ah! Lee!” Sakura yelled jumping up onto the bars about to jump down. “Sakura.” I stopped her.

She looked over to me surprised by my tone of voice, “There is nothing you can do for him. There are times, where sympathetic words…only make things worse.” I said serenely.

She looked down in acceptance before looking back to the two.

Naruto jumped down swiftly and ran towards Lee. I stayed where I was shaking my head, Naruto made eye contact with Gaara before getting to Lee. In that moment I felt something weird between the two of them, which was weird because they were complete opposites in every way.

As Gaara walked to the stairs I stared at him with furrowed brows, now I was mad.


	13. Chapter 13

The final match had ended and Lee was in the hospital being taken care of. It was finally time for the third exam.

All the winners of the matches stood in front of the Hokage. It was 6 ninjas from the Leaf village including Sasuke who wasn’t there, 3 from the sand, and 1 from the sound.

Kagome smirked and nudged Naruto excitedly, “We made it Naruto-kun!” She giggled cheerfully. Naruto blushed and coughed before nodding, “Y-Yeah!” He stuttered bashfully.

The Hokage told them about the third exam taking place a month from now and how we all must train and recoup.

We all had to draw lots from Anko. Going from left to right it was:

Dosu:8

Naruto: 1

Kagome: 4

Temari: 7

Kankuro: 5

Gaara: 3

Shikamaru: 9

Neji: 2

Shino: 6

“And that mean’s Sasuke is number 10.” The Hokage said to them.

“Very good. Now I will tell you how the final selection is going to work.”

“huh?” Kagome said confused.

“Is that what the numbers were for? Drawing lots?” Shikamaru said annoyed.

“Ibiki, you may reveal which ninja have been paired up.” The Hokage continued ignoring them.

“Yes sir!”

He showed us the board and Kagome smirked when she saw who she was up against. Everyone subtly sized up their opponents in their heads, Kagome couldn’t be more pleased.

The Hokage explained the next round and Kagome only half listened. She looked up seeing Sakura looking between her and her future opponent worriedly. Along with Naruto, who was going to be up against Neji.

They were all dismissed and Kagome was walking with Shino who seemed worried about her but she couldn’t have noticed less. “Ne, Kagome. Are you really going to fight that guy? I mean, he took down bushy brow without even breaking a sweat!” Naruto yelled exasperatedly and he and Sakura started walking with her and Shino.

“Huh? Of course I will! I mean, the fact that he took down Lee so easy, kind of makes me want to fight him even more.” She chuckled nervously at admitting that.

“B-but he’s so-!” Sakura started hysterically but Kagome cut her off with a shoulder pat, “I know, Sakura-chan. Don’t be so worried! Besides, where’s the fun in a match were the opponent is so easy? I gotta go train now, I’ll catch up with you guys later!” Kagome smiled to them lightly before running off, “Ah! Wait! Kagome-chan!” Naruto called out before deflating, “Ah…Damn…” He sighed and put his outstretched hand out.

“Aw man, we were supposed to get ramen after!” He whined out loud, Sakura smacked him on the head, “Don’t you have bigger things to worry about Naruto! Like how she’s going to beat Gaara?!” She screeched at him.

Naruto pouted rubbing the lump on his head, “OW Sakura! And there’s nothing we can do about it now, it’s been decided. I have faith in Kagome, she’s stronger than she looks y’know?” He pointed to his pink haired friend. It was true too, after seeing how easily she took care of Dosu and Temari, it was going to be cool if she were able to beat Gaara. Naruto looked down to the floor with furrowed brows and a dangerous look in his electric blue eyes, but if she lost, and Gaara did something bad to her, ‘I’ll kill him..’ Naruto growled mentally, barely noticing the dark deep voice that said the same thing underneath his words.

4 weeks ago…

“Goten, hurry and turn it off already!!” Trunks whispered/yelled in a hurried voice as he heard someone approaching the very room they had just snuck into and absolutely weren’t allowed to be in.

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Goten started to press random buttons all over and Trunks struggled to follow his friend’s quick small fingers and they went over and pressed all of the wrong buttons.

‘Oh boy…’ Trunks thought realizing how deep they were going to be if they got caught.

Suddenly, as Trunks watched the doorway for the person nearing, fortunately it was Goten’s sister Kagome, who was totally cool with their mischief most of the time.

“What on earth are you two doing in here!?” She called out with a frown but her yell startled young Goten making him press the one button Trunks told him specifically not to.

As soon as they turned to see her the huge machine hanging from the ceiling shined a bright light down on the very spot Kagome was standing making her whole body cover in a bright white light. The last thing said before all things went to hell was, “GOTEN YOU IDIOT!!!”

“KAGOME!!” Goten screamed out as his sister disappeared along with the flash of light.

The room suddenly became dark again, with nothing but the bright blue screen behind them to light up the room showing two horror-stricken faces.

Trunks was frozen in fear and shock while Goten’s eyes were wide and frantic looking. He hopped down from the chair, both him and Trunks were perched on, “W-Where…Where did she go…?” He stuttered out as water started to fill his eyes, usually by now Trunks would have consoled him but he was at a loss of words. His older sister figure had just vanished before his eyes and there was nothing he could think of to change that…

He continued to stare at the spot where Kagome was as if in a trance, hoping she would just pop back up mysteriously.

He was cut off by Goten’s loud sniffle, “Trunks…Where is she? Where did she go?! Kagome-onee-chan!?” He started crying out in a loud voice, suddenly as if being snapped back into reality, Trunks jumped down and ran at Goten, “Goten! Shut up!” He yelled covering his best friend’s mouth with a harsh whisper.

Goten sniffled behind his best friend’s small hand as fresh tears fell from his eyes and onto his orange and blue fighting outfit that ran in the family. Trunks gulped as he tried to think of what to do, he knew everyone must of heard their screaming and he needed to think of something, he was the son of the smartest woman in the word and the second strongest Saiyan in the universe, surely he could find a way to-

“Trunks?! Goten?!” The yell of his mother and Goten’s mother running upstairs in a panic immediately sent his confidence out of the window as Goten once again filled with tears, he removed his hand as his resolve went away.

He looked down with clenched fists and shaking shoulders as the two women ran into the room with a slow Vegeta behind them, carrying an irritated face.

“Goten? Sweetie what’s wrong?” Chichi asked her son in worry at seeing his tears, Bulma frowned and looked around before noticing Trunks’ expression, “Trunks? What’s the matter? What happened? I thought I told you to never play in this room young man! This equipment is very dangerou-“

“KAGOME-NEE-CHAN IS GONE!!” Goten broke out with a loud cry and Trunks flinched at the yell along with everyone else.

Goten didn’t know what to do, his sister was gone somehow and it was all his fault! What if she never came back!? What if she was lost? What if they can’t find her? Or worse…What if she’s… He felt more tears reach his eyes at that last thought, he had to tell Bulma, she’d know how to fix it. After all, it is her experiment.

“W-What?” ChiChi whispered in shock looking at the two boys. Trunks looked up for the first time, seeing the two shocked faces and the narrowing eyes of his father.

“What are you talking about Trunks, where is she?” He snapped at him with annoyance and impatience.

Trunks gulped but before he could explain Goten interrupted, “I-It was an accident! We were playing with the controls-and-and- and she scared me and I accidently pressed the wrong button then a light surrounded her and she disappeared!” He explained to them hysterically raising his arms for emphasis.

“What?! Oh no!! MY BABY!!” Chichi screamed out in horror.

Vegeta only glared at Goten still confused on what the hell happened, Trunks looked down ashamed of himself, knowing if he had just listened to his mother this wouldn’t have happened. But Bulma only furrowed her brows, “What? A bright light?” She looked around trying to see what they were talking about, she walked in and ignored Chichi’s frantic cries and angry scolding. She saw the large glowing screen and turned on the lights. She gasped at the result, “Oh my god…” She whispered in shock.

Vegeta was suddenly next to her, “What is it woman? What the hell happened?” He growled at her, it may not seem like it, but he was closer to Kagome than one would think. Anybody with eyes could see that no matter how much he denied it, even Goku knew Vegeta would never allow Kagome to get hurt fatally, unless of course he was the cause. Otherwise, he would have never allowed his daughter to train with the brute man.

Bulma looked at the screen and pointed to it, “Look.” She told him as the two both ignored the screeching Chichi behind them. Vegeta lifted his brow as he read it aloud, “Transportation Success?” He questioned in a plain voice, obviousy not impressed.

The blue haired woman looked down with closed eyes, “Can’t you sense her at all Vegeta?” She asked her husband hoping he would say yes, but the man only glared, “If I could I wouldn’t be standing here in this mess, now would i?” He told her sarcastically.

Instead of coming back at Vegeta twice as hard as she usually did, Bulma sighed then looked up to the ceiling to see a beam-pointer pointing right at the floor in a red circle where she used to put objects to transport items somewhere else on the world, mainly about 10 feet away was the farthest she ever got. The whole machine proved to be a bust about 2 years ago so she gave up on it but kept it build in just in case. ‘You never know when the remote will be too far away…’ She used to think, but now things were different. A friend was missing.

She furrowed her brows ignoring Vegeta’s expecting look for an explanation, her silence was threatening considering his last comment. Her eyes became serious as she looked to Chichi who was still acting out, “Chichi!” She snapped at the black haired woman who shut up at the loud voice calling everyone’s attention.

“Listen up, this is serious, and I think you may want to sit down.” She warned the overreactive woman.

Chichi nodded, trusting Bulma and took a seat, the boys all looked up at her waiting for an explanation. “Kagome has been transported.”

“Transported?” Both boys tilted their head and spoke simultaneously.

Bulma nodded, “Yes.”

“What do you mean transported? Bulma, where is my baby?!” Chichi screeched once again, Bulma flinched, “I’m not sure, Vegeta can’t sense her, which means, I have good news and bad news. Which one first?” She asked looking to everyone.

“Bad news.” Vegeta said crossing his arms and standing by the door. Bulma nodded, “I have no idea where Kagome is, or how to find her, or if I can.” She told them slowly and Chichi and Goten immediately started to become hysterical once more.

“Wait! What’s the good news?” Trunks called hoping to lift the spirits.

“My transportation machine works!!” Bulma smiled feeling accomplished on the off hand.

“Wha-? How is that good news for us?!” Trunks yelled at his mom. Bulma frowned, “Well, for some reason, whenever I tried to transport a living organism through the transporter, it got deformed or blew up. But this time, because of her Saiyan blood, I’m guessing, she was able to pass through. The only thing is, we have no idea where she is.” Bulma told them seriously.

“What you mean you have no idea where she is?” Piccolo strolled in with a deep frown, shocking everyone but Vegeta who remained, stoic.

“Piccolo? What are you doing here?” Goten looked up at the tall green man in confusion.

“Well, I was on Dende’s lookout, until I noticed Kagome’s aura disappear. Completely. It’s only a matter of time before the other’s do as well.” He looked back to Bulma. “Explain.” He ordered with a glare, Vegeta glared at the man at his tone with his wife, but said nothing because he wanted to know the same.

Bulma sighed, she was being uncharacteristically calm for someone being ordered around, which may have to do with her inner turmoil on her, niece’s disappearance.

“Look. Right now, Kagome could be anywhere. And I mean anywhere. A different, world. A different universe. A different dimension, hell even a different time!” She told them shaking her head.

“It could take forever to find her.” She said honestly. “WHAT? Oh my god…” Chichi’s eyes widened before she fainted from the shock.

“Uh oh, not again…” Goten muttered shaking his head, his mother could be so over dramatic.

Piccolo glared at the two boys, “And it’s all because of these two little brats.” He growled out mercilessly, not caring about their feelings one bit.

The two looked down ashamed, “I’m sorry mom…” Trunks told her sadly. Goten nodded, “Yeah, we’re sorry…” He repeated solemnly.

Bulma shook her head before turning around, “You both are grounded until I find Kagome , you hear me?!” She told them sternly. The two nodded before slowly flying away.

Piccolo walked up to Bulma slowly, “How do you intend to find her? You, yourself, said it would be near impossible.” He asked lifting his brow. ‘And how long before Goku finds out? God knows how he’ll react. Kagome is his only daughter after all…’ Piccolo thought with wonder, he had never truly seen Goku worried or mad for that matter, he had to admit, he was a little interested, though his worry for his old pupil stretched beyond what he could fathom.

Vegeta watched the two talk and frowned as he closed his eyes and continued to try and search for Kagome’s ki. ‘Damnit….Nothing.’ He thought with another growl.

“It would be, for someone who wasn’t me. Trust me I’ll be able to find her, and I won’t stop until I do. I promise.” Bulma nodded to the two men.

Piccolo frowned not believing her and Vegeta scoffed, “Whatever, I don’t care what you do.” He huffed before walking out with his usual angry face, he wanted to make sure no one knew his inner turmoil he didn’t have time to deal with Kakarot’s annoying daughter, she could take care of herself, wherever she was.

He walked outside and his eyebrows stayed in it’s usual furrowed state as he looked up to the sky with narrowed eyes, his wife would probably find a way to bring her back soon anyways, he wasn’t going to waste any time worrying about her when even if worst came to worst, they could always use the dragon balls to bring her back.

Vegeta suddenly smirked, ‘Yes. And when she does come back, I’ll make sure she isn’t idiotic enough to let something so stupid happen again.’ He had a sadistic look in his eyes as he thought of how when she came back, he was definitely not going easy on her, she was going to wish she had never left in the first place.

Meanwhile, Goten sniffled as he looked down at his hands on his lap. He had tried to stop crying but the fact that his sister had disappeared and it was all his fault, weighed heavily on his shoulders. He wasn’t sure what to do now, he didn’t know how to help and if Bulma didn’t find a way soon they would have to resort to dragon balls.

“Yeah, and those won’t show up for another 5 months, so we can’t even go looking for them…” Trunks added in a sad voice. They were in a big vacant canyon where the two boys sat on a mountain looking over it, both with sad faces.

“What are we gonna do, Trunks? Gome-onee-chan is gone and we can’t help her…” Goten muttered with glazed over black eyes.

Trunks shook his head, his guilt was just as heavy as Gohan’s, if he had just listened… He shook his head furiously, “NO! There’s no way we’re going to sit around when your sister is in trouble because of us!” Trunks snapped jumping up onto his feet.

Goten snapped out of his sad state and looked up to his friend curiously, “What do you mean Trunks? What can we do? You said it yourself, we can’t use the dragon balls and I doubt Bulma will let us help her after what we did.”He told him standing up as well.

Trunks shook his head, “We have to fix what we did Goten. For all we know, Kagome could be somewhere in some weird world fighting more people than she can handle or being tortured or worse!” Trunks exclaimed as he started to slowly float up.

Goten lifted his brows, not sure where Trunks was going with this. “Look. Goten, there’s only one way to save Gome and it’s up to us now. We can’t go around letting everyone else fix our mistakes!” Trunks preached to his friend inspirationally.

Goten’s face lit up with hope at Trunks’ words, “Really? You think we can save her? Do you really Trunks?” Goten grew a happy smile as he floated up as well in front of Trunks to look him in the eyes.

Trunks nodded, “Of course we can! Our dad’s are the strongest people in the universe! And we’re next in line! With all of our super awesome moves there’s no way we can lose to anyone!” Trunks grinned to his buddy as ideas formed in head, his parents weren’t going to like this but he had no choice.

“What are we going to do then Trunks?” Goten asked tilting his head.

Trunks smirked, “I have a plan Goten. But first, we’re going to need to pack a bag.” He told the boy with a look in his eyes that Goten recognized immediately as the look Trunks got when they did something they weren’t supposed to. Goten looked to think about it for a moment before grinning back at his friend, “Okay, Trunks. I’m in!”

“Huh? Wait, what are you talking about Chichi?” Goku tried to understand what Chichi was screaming about as she yelled and cried in a rushed voice.

Goku stood in his house, having been called back here through Piccolo, telling him that his daughter had gone missing through a portal, and was ‘GodKnowsWhere’ right now and that he should go talk to his wife.

Soon, he managed to calm her down and she told him exactly what Bulma told her. Goku furrowed his brows at the information, ‘Kagome got sucked into some kind of portal?...’ He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. On one hand he knew she could take care of herself, but on the other hand, he had no idea where his only daughter was, or if she even survived the transportation, seeing as Bulma said living things usually didn’t make it. Also there was the fact that she could be somewhere, where there were strong people, or no oxygen, or worse, nowhere at all.

All these thoughts swarmed in his head but his face remained the same as to not cause Chichi anymore worry. ‘Then there’s the fact that we won’t be able to look for the dragon balls for another 5 months…’ He added to his thoughts, he really wasn’t sure what to-

“Wait! I’ve got it!” Goku jumped up with a great idea in mind. Chichi looked up at him confused, “Wha? What is it Goku?” She asked tilting her head confused.

“I’ll be back Chichi! Don’t worry! I’ll get Kagome back!” Goku put his two fingers to his head then sensed out North Kai’s signature not waiting for Chichi’s response and she jumped up to stop him too late.

“Wait! GOKU!!” Chichi yelled out frantically before deflating with a sad face, “Please… Bring our daughter home Goku…” She muttered with a broken voice as her black eyes glazed over with fresh tears once more.

Goku popped up on North Kai’s planet, “North Kai!” He called out looking around for the fat blue alien. North kai looked out his window of his house curiously, “Huh? Goku? Weren’t you just here?” He asked before walking out to greet the Saiyan, his monkey followed shortly behind him.

“Yeah I was, but there’s been a problem.” He said seriously looking to his old teacher. “Huh?” The Kai looked at him curiously, shocked by his serious expression.

“What is it Goku?” He asked him with interest, he was surprised there was anything in the universe big enough to get Goku to be serious for more than 5 minutes.

“It’s Kagome. She’s gone missing through some portal Bulma built. I wanted to know if you could sense her.” Goku said hopefully. If North Kai could sense her that meant she was still in this Universe but if not…-

“No… I’m sorry. I can’t sense her Goku…How strange…” The Kai furrowed his brows confused. It was like she had simply disappeared, she wasn’t dead or alive, just gone.

“Hmmm….” The Kai pondered on the possibilities while he put a finger to his chin. Goku clenched his teeth, ‘Damn….She’s not here…Then that means…She’s-‘

“It would seem she’s in another Universe, or in worst case scenario, another dimension.” The kai stated before twisting on his feet then walking back to his house with his think face on.

Goku lifted his brows, “Worst case scenario? Why, what’s going to happen if she’s in another dimension??” Goku asked impatiently as he followed the blue Kai.

North Kai shook his head, “Well, if she were simply in another Universe we would be able to travel to her a lot easier than in another dimension. And that’s only because us Kai’s and the Grand Kai keep track of things like this in case the G- I mean! In case something bad happens!” The kai cut himself off frantically causing Goku to get suspicious. ‘In case The G- What?’ He thought with interest before shaking his head and thinking back to the problem at hand.

Kai had sweat dripping all over his face at the fact that he had almost slipped something so huge to Goku, ‘If Goku knew someone like The God of Destruction existed, Kagome disappearing would be the least of our problems. Try Universal destruction!’ The Kai shivered at the thought as he stopped in his living room, his hands behind his back.

“Why? How would you find her in another dimension, North Kai?” Goku asked curiously, taking a seat on the chair in front of him. North Kai turned around, “Well, Goku, all of the dimensions are spread out in multiple balls of destruction. Rips between space and time. To mess with the wrong one could be catastrophic, so we’d have to be very careful when looking for Kagome.” He explained slowly so Goku understood him clearly.

Goku furrowed his brows, “Got it. But how do we find out if she’s even there, or let alone which one? Or if she’s just in another universe?” Goku asked confused.

Kai shook his head, “I’ve already contacted the Supreme and Grand Kai, they said they would look into it. If anyone could find Kagome it’s them Goku.” He told the Saiyan calmly and confidently.

Goku sighed in relief, “Gee, that’s a relief. Thanks a lot North Kai.” He said giving his old teacher a grin. If there was anyone he trusted it was his friends.

King Kai nodded but before he could respond Goku noticed he froze in his spot and suddenly he started to sweat as the Grand and Supreme Kai’s voices reached his mind. King Kai gulped, ‘Uh oh…’ He looked nervously over to Goku to see his face full of relief, but, sadly, he was about to crush it.

He interrupted Goku’s thoughts carefully, “Uh Goku?” He gulped once more. Goku looked up, “Yeah, King Kai?” He asked lightly.

“We may have a problem…”

Vegeta punched and kicked at the air multiple times under 300 times the earth’s gravity and strained and pushed himself harder and harder as he continued. He was a lot more schooled on the universe than others, seeing as he had once traveled it just to destroy planets and the thought of Kagome being transported to another part of the universe wasn’t exactly a big deal to him, he knew the girl and he knew how strong she was, which he admitted, was pretty strong. And he wasn’t going to fret over it. But he also wasn’t ignorant enough to think she was actually in this universe, he would have been able to feel her out by now, right? So then came the thought of what Bulma had told him. She could be in another time. Another universe. Or even worse, another dimension, which would mean she could probably never be found.

Vegeta grunted then growled before charging up his energy then blasting it all onto a reflecting device, “HAAH!” He yelled out as the bright yellow light flashed before bouncing off numerous reflectors and shooting back at him. He continuously dodged and thought of the worst case scenario as sweat dripped all over his body.

“Tch….Damnit!” He growled out before catching his blast and using his own ki to try and cancel it out, eventually he managed to. He stood still breathing heavily as he clenched his fists, the gravity weighing on him no longer on his mind… He looked up to the ceiling of the gravity machine, ‘Kakarot Jr…’ He thought to himself using his nickname for Kagome.

Goten rushed home to his room going undetected by his mother. He landed in his room and hurriedly packed himself a bag like Trunks instructed, while the purple haired half Saiyan did the same in his own house.

He threw in random toys and shirts and pants and underwear, his toothbrush, his soap, and other necessities he thought he might need. Trunks has had some crazy ideas, but this by far, would be the craziest one.

He felt excitement as he rushed around, another adventure was always what he craved for, it was in his blood after all. But his mood was all but, ruined by the sudden yells downstairs. He stopped packing and his eyes grew wide as recognized the two voices, he closed his pack and walked over to his door, quietly opening it before creeping downstairs to look at the scene.

Gohan had rushed home after hearing a brief explanation from Piccolo on what happened to his sister. He didn’t want to believe it but when he saw his mother’s distraught state he knew it had to be true.

“Mother…” He choked out shaking his head, the 16 year old Saiyan was terribly close to his sister, so when he heard the news, it was shocking. He knew Trunks and Goten were reckless but this…

“Oh GOHAN!” His mother wailed before jumping into her son’s arms reacklessly, but Gohan caught her with ease. He furrowed his brows, “Mother..” He muttered again.

He closed his eyes softly before shaking his head, “Mom. Where’s dad?” He said gathering himself together and pulling his mother back to look her in the face, now wasn’t the time for crying. He had to be strong, for Gome.

She sniffled, “I’m not sure, when I told him he ran off again like he always does, but he said he had an idea this time.” She said with a sniffle.

Gohan nodded and thought for a moment, “Mom. I’m going over to Bulma’s. I’m going to do whatever I can to help her find Gome. And I won’t stop looking until we do, I promise!” He told her seriously, his sister was in trouble. It was time to start training again. He had stopped awhile ago and his sister kept going so there wasn’t a doubt in his mind she was a lot more capable of surpassing him than ever, but that didn’t change a thing. He was going to find his little sister, no matter what it took.

Chichi nodded, “Okay Gohan. Do your best sweetie!” Chichi smiled to him with hopeful eyes, she always had a soft spot for her more tame child. It always did upset her, when Kagome chose the wrong lifestyle in her eyes.

Goten watched as Gohan walked out after giving his mother a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Goten furrowed his brows, ‘Gohan sure is serious. I’ve never seen him like this before.’ Goten looked down at the floor sadly, ‘And it’s all my fault. Everyone is upset and looking for Gome-nee-chan and it’s all my fault she’s missing in the first place!’ Goten’s hair covered his eyes as he clenched his fists and his shoulders shook, he refused to cry anymore. He looked up with determined look in his eyes. ‘Kagome is missing because of me, and now everyone is doing their best to find her. But I’ll be the one to bring her home. Me and Trunks!’ Goten thought to himself before turning back upstairs grabbing his bag and flying out the window.

Their plan was going to take a couple of weeks, but when they were ready, there was going to be nothing stopping them from getting Kagome back!


End file.
